You're Mine
by ShelloKim
Summary: "Kau baru saja melecehkan ku tuan Oh Sehun! Aku pikir kau berbeda dengan orang-orang di rumah ini, aku pikir kau menghargaiku sebagai kakak iparmu, tapi ternyata tidak, kau sama saja dengan yang lain! Dan ingat anak SMA sepertimu jangan pernah berpikir untuk memilikiku" Kisah seorang Oh Sehun yang berujung mencintai kakak iparnya sendiri. HUNHAN !Baca Wajib Review! XD CHAP 10 END!
1. Chapter 1

**You're mine**

**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Sulli

Other...

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata jadi jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

**Author Pov**

Begitu jelas terlihat ketegangan antara lima manusia yang kini tengah berseteru di ruang keluarga yang sangat besar. Saat ini masih beradu pandang dalam diam menatap masing-masing dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

Sorot mata pria paruh baya yang juga kepala keluarga dalam rumah besar ini menyorot tajam ke arah Luhan yang masih mempertahankan diamnya "Ini gara-gara kau yang tidak becus menjaga Na Eun hingga sekarang dia meninggal Lu Han! Apa kau sengaja membunuh istrimu sendiri!?" tuan besar angkat berbicara dengan nada yang tak terbilang sopan.

Pria yang tergolong muda dalam usianya tersebut masih diam, mungkin ia terlalu takut atau mungkin memang tak ingin untuk meladeni ucapan orang tua di depannya.

"Naeun meninggal itu semua karena menikah denganmu Luhan! Salahmu! Dari awal aku sudah tidak menyetujui dia menikah dengan pria lemah sepertimu!" teriak umma mertuanya menggebu-gebu "Kau itu pembawa sial!" timpalnya lagi.

"Mungkin dia tidak menyadari ini semua salahnya umma, appa" timpal seorang gadis yang berstatus sebagai adik iparnya tersebut semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum berujan "Kalian tenang saja aku akan pergi dari sini, dana ku tak akan mengharap apapun atas harta kalian" dengan nada datar .

Semua orang terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan tersebut "Mwo? Pergi? Pikirkanlah baik-baik hyung, jangan asal mengambil keputusan seperti ini, kau baru beberapa tahun di negara ini, kemana kau akan pergi?" cegah Oh Sehun yang juga adalah iparnya terdegar khawatir. Sepertinya hanya tersisa orang ini yang bersikap baik padanya dirumah ini.

"Untuk apa kau menghawatirkannya oppa" ucap Sulli tak terima "Tak ada gunanya lagi dia di sini" sambungnya lagi sembari menatap jijik pada Luhan.

"Sulli! Jangan omonganmu!" tegur Sehun lantang

"Kenapa kau malah membentak adikmu Sehun! Sulli benar biarkan saja namja pembawa sial ini pergi" bela sang umma

Cukup, Luhan menghentakan tangannya keras diatas meja kaca di depannya "Kalian pikir aku tidak merasa kehilangan setelah meninggalnya Naeun? Aku juga teriksa" ucapnya hampir dengan air mata yang manguak keluar.

Sulli yang melihat perubahan raut wajah tersebut langsung berujan "Sudah ku duga dari awal kau itu laki-laki lemah yang tidak bisa melindungi dongsaengku! Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang suami!" ucap Sulli yang semakin memojokkan Luhan.

"Lihat saja searang kau hampir menangis hanya karena kami memojokkanmu! Apa dengan begitu kau pantas disebut sebagai seorang lelaki!" timpal Sulli lagi

Luhan yang memang sudah jengah dan geram dengan perlakuan orang-orang disini terhadapnya memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dengan sorot tajam Sehun menatap satu persatu orang dalam ruangan tersebut secara bergantian "Kalian keterlaluan" desisnya tajam dan langsung beranjak pergi menyusul Luhan yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

.

Sesampainya dalam kamar namja manis tersebut langsung mengemas semua barang-barangnya yang selama ini tertata rapi dikamar mewah nan megah miliknya bersama Naeun dulu.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan dan Naeun "Hyung, apa kau yakin ingin meninggalkan rumah ini?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Luhan berpaling sebentar untuk memastikan itu benar suara Sehun, adik iparnya "Ne, tak ada gunanya lagi aku disini, tidak ada satupun yang mengharapkan keberadaan ku disini... selain dirimu., sepertinya" jawabnya ragu pada akhir kalimat "Mereka benar aku hanya pria lemah! Aku tidak bisa menjaga Naeun hingga iya harus wafat diusia muda seperti ini" ia terus berujar sembari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas tanpa memperhatikan Sehun.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu hyung"

Luhan tertawa getir "Kau tahu Sehun, sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang suami" ucapnya lirih, sampai saat ini ia masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis, karena ia seorang pria.

Pria tinggi tersebut berjalan mendekati Luhan, duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Luhan yang sekarang berada tepat disampingnya "Kau memang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang suami hyung" ucap Sehun entah apa maksudnya. Ia memainkan juntaian rambut coklat Luhan yang mulai panjang.

Namja manis tersebut menatap Sehun tak mengerti namun ia tetap membiarkan tangan-tangan tersebut bermain dengan rambutnya "Maksudmu?" bingung Luhan.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi... jadilah istriku hyung"

Wajah tersebut semakin menegang dan bingung "Mwo? Apa maksudmu Sehun?" ucapnya terdengar gagap dan tak percaya.

Namja berusia 24 tahun ini baru saja kehilangan sang istri dan sekarang adik iparnya sudah melamarnya? Tidak tidak ia tidak boleh menerimanya jika ia masih waras.

Sehun kembali tersenyum "Ja-di-lah is-tri-ku hyung!" ulangnya lagi sembari meng-eja setiap kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sepasang manik yang sejak tadi menatap bingung Sehun kini kembali beralih dan berkonsentrasi pada barang-barangnya "Kau benar-benar tak tahu situasi. Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini tuan Oh Sehun" ujarnya dengan tawa meremehkan.

BRUK

Entah apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu posisi mereka sudah saling tindih menindih saat ini dengan posisi Sehun diatas Luhan "Aku tidak bercanda" ucapnya datar. Sehun kini mencengkram pundak Luhan hingga membuatnya meringis karena itu agak keras baginya.

"Sehun, apa yang ka- mppph"

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat masuk menajalar dalam mulutnya, namun sedetik kemudian Luhan membulatkan matanya ia segera menyadari apa yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh adik iparnya tersebut. Sehun kini tengah memaksa bibir tipis Luhan tersebut untuk diam karena mulutnya yang kini menempel pada bibir Luhan.

Dan sialnya ada sepasang mata yang rupanya juga tak kalah kaget dari Luhan saat melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya memang tak wajar tersebut.

"Ka-kalian!" pekik Sulli yang kini semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempat "Belum puas kau menghancurkan Naeun eonni!? Sekarang kau berniat menggoda Sehun hyung dan membuatnya mnjadi tak normal hah!?" bentaknya sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan, yang membuatnya agak sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

Wajah shok Luhan akibat perbuatan Sehun tadi langsung berubah menjadi raut tak bersahabat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sulli "Cukup wanita jalang!" bentak Luhan yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan dengan sekali dorongan balasan berhasil membuat Sulli tersungkur.

Sulli terdiam mendapati Luhan yang selama ini menurutnya tak pernah berkata kasar mengatainya dengan kata 'jalang'. Begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Kembali Luhan mendekat pada gadis belia tersebut "Aku tak masalah kalian menghina atau mencaci maki ku dengan kalimat-kalimat biadab kalian, tapi jika kalian menyentuhku! Saat itulah aku akan membalas!" desis Luhan sembari menjambak rambut Sulli "Ingat Sulli-ssi, bagaimanapun juga aku ini tetap namja, jangan kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan dorongan lemahmu seperti tadi" ucapnya sambil melepas jambakannya kasar.

Sulli kembali terhempas ke lantai "Arrgh appo yo" ringisnya.

"Hyu-hyung, kenapa ka-"

"Dan kau!" potong Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun yang baru saja hendak bicara "Kau baru saja melecehkan ku tuan Oh Sehun! Aku pikir kau berbeda dengan orang-orang di rumah ini, aku pikir kau menghargaiku sebagai kakak iparmu, tapi ternyata tidak, kau sama saja dengan yang lain! Dan ingat anak SMA sepertimu jangan pernah berpikir untuk memilikiku" peringat Luhan masih sambil menuding wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

Mendengar tuduhan seperti itu jelas membuat Sehun menjadi merasa bersalah "Hyung mianhae, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melecehkanmu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan" ucap Sehun memelas namun Luhan sudah terlanjur pergi dengan menenteng tasnya.

Luhan berlalu menapaki lorong demi lorong rumah penuh kenangan tersebut dengan langkah cepat hingga akhirnya kembali bertatap muka dengan sepasang suami istri paruh baya tadi "Selamat tinggal dan terimakasih untuk apa yang selama ini sudah kalian berikan." ucap Luhan saat melewati tuan dan nyanyo Oh yang masih berada diruang tamu pasca kejadian tadi.

Tak selang waktu lama setelahnya terlihat Sehun dari belakang mengejarnya dengan Sulli yang mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

Wajah Sehun terlihat begitu prustasi dan kesal "Hyung! Jangan pergi hyung!" teriak Sehun yang tangannya kini ditahan oleh Sulli.

"Cukup Sehun! Untuk apa kau mempertahankannya" bentak sang umma

"Karena Sehun oppa menyukai namja pembawa sial itu umma!" sambar Sulli

Kedua wajah kedua orang tuanya tersebut terlihat kembali mengeras penuh kekesalan "Mwo?" pekik sang umma "Jangan bicara sembarangan Sulli"

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan umma, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya"

Sulli melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Sehun, karena ia tahun Sehun sudah tak mungkin mengejar Luhan yang sudah pergi cukup lama.

"Sehun, apa benar yang Sulli katakan?"

Namja muda tersebut masih mamlingkan wajahnya kearah lain menghindari tatapan orang dirumah tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

PLAK!

Sepertinya kesabaran sang appa sudah tak tertahankan lagi "Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otakmu itu hah!?" bentak tuan Oh setelah sekali melayangkan pukulan pada wajah tampan sang anak.

Mulut dan hatinya dengan yakin berucap "Luhan hyung" hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun dan berhasil membuat amarah semua yang ada di rumah tersebut semakin memuncak.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan appa, itulah mengapa dia tidak ingin namja itu pergi dari sini, dan aku juga baru tahu ternyata Luhan itu memiliki mulut yang busuk dan mengerikan, bahkan dia tadi sudah mendorong ku dan mengatai ku jalang appa" adu Sulli begitu mendramatisir meski itu benar adanya "...dan Sehun oppa hanya membiarkan itu tanpa membantuku!" sambungnya lagi.

Sehun melotot kesal kearah Sulli "Itu jelas bukan salah Luhan hyung karena aku melihat dengan jelas kau lah yang terlebih dahulu mendorongnya, kau pikir aku buta dasar bodoh!" bentak Sehun masih mencoba membela Luhan.

PLAK

Satu lagi tamparan yang melayang pada wajah Sehun, namun kini dari sang umma. Memang tak sekuat sang appa, namun ini pertama kalinya ia ditampar oleh umma-nya, dan itu menyakitkan, untuknya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menamparku umma"

Sang umma tak memperdulikan kalimat tersebut "Kau pantas untuk itu! Kau yang buta Oh Sehun! Kau buta karena telah menyukai pria itu!" ucap nyonya oh ikut memojokkan Sehun "Apa yang kau lihat darinya? Cantik? Manis? Masih banyak perempuan cantik di dunia ini, bahkan jika kau memang tidak tertarik dengan wanita kau bisa memilih namja cantik yang lain diluar sana. Umma tidak masalah asal dengan hal itu tapi tidak jika dengan Luhan!" tegas nyonya Oh.

"Aku mencintainya umma" ucap Sehun masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Cinta? Kau tau apa tentang cinta Sehun kau bahkan belum lulus sekolah!" sang appa kembali membuka suara

Ia menatap sang appa menantang "Tapi aku akan lulus tahun ini" ucapnya tak mau kalah, benar-benar sikap seorang bocah.

Tuan besar Oh menjambaki rambutnya kasar menahan amarahnya, ia ingin sekali kembali memberi tamparan lagi pada anak pria satu-satunya ini, tapi itu tak mungkin karena bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya.

"Buka matamu Sehun! Apa yang kau lihat dari dia? Dia itu hanya namja miskin yang selama ini mendapat kemewahan setelah menikah dengan Naeun, kakakmu!" ucap tuan Oh berusaha menyadarkan Sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam kearah sang appa "Memang dia miskin tapi dia memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang baik. Jika bukan karena kinerja Luhan hyung apa perusahaan kita akan semaju sekarang? Apa perusahaan kita bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan saat itu? Tidak appa! Mungkin jika bukan karena Luhan hyung perusahaan kita hanya akan menjadi gudang besar yang tak terpakai sekarang! Kau jangan menyalahkannya hanya karena meninggalnya Naeun. Itu murni kecelakaan bukan karena Luhan hyung seorang pembawa sial atau apa lah seperti yang kalian ucapkan tadi! Kau lupa kalau Luhan hyung banyak membantu keluarga ini dengan pemikirannya!" cecar Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu apa masalah perusahaan Sehun kau masih-"

"Aku mengetahui semuanya" potong Sehun cepat "Aku mungkin memang masih SMA appa, tapi kupastikan kecerdasanku melebihi appa, bahkan melebihi Luhan hyung!" ucapnya terdengar begitu percaya diri, meski itu benar adanya.

Tuan Oh hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sehun karena memang benar Sehun adalah anak yang bisa dibilang sangat jenius. Sehun selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dimanapun dia berada. Orang tuanya pun sangat bangga akan dirinya.

"Sudahlah oppa lupakan saja namja tidak jelas itu!" sela Sulli

Lagi tatapan tajam Sehun arahkan pada dongsaeng yang menurutnya tak punya tata krama tersebut "Kau jangan berani menghina Luhan hyung!" bentak Sehun tak terima.

"Kenapa?! Tadi saat Luhan mengataiku jalang kau diam saja oppa, dan sekarang kau membelanya karena aku mengatainya, kau itu sebenarnya memihak siapa!" Sulli membalas tak terima.

"Aku memihak yang menurutku benar" tegas Sehun.

"Memihak yang menurutmu benar? Atau memihak yang kau cintai Oh Sehun?" nyonya Oh angkat bicara terdengar membela Sulli.

Sehun tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringan mendengar petanyaan sang umma "Bagus jika umma tau itu, dan ku harap umma mengerti" ucap Sehun datar dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sedari tadi memojokkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih dengan wajah kusutnya, beberapa kali ia mengusap kasar rambutnya hingga membuatnya terlihat kusut seperti wajahnya, ia menyesap rokok yang ia pegang sesekali, ini hanya ia lakukan saat ia sedang mengalami depresi berat saja, seperti saat ini

"Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja diinjak-injak seperti itu! Kalian telah salah menilaiku, kalian pikir kalian siapa bisa menyalahkanku seenak jidat kalian!" gumam namja yang kini duduk dikursi belakang sebuah taxi tersebut.

Dari kaca di depan sepasang mata melirik Sehun agak kesal "Maaf bukannya saya lancang tapi anda dilarang merokok di taxi ini tuan" tegur sang supir sopan saat melihat aksi merokok Luhan.

"Aku bayar, apa salah aku merokok, buka kaja jendelanya jika kau tidak ingin terkena polusi asap rokok ku" omel Luhan pada supir yang tak bersalah tersebut.

Sang supir hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha sabar menanggapi sikap Luhan tersebut "Kemana tujuan anda Tuan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Berhenti di hotel terdekat saja" jawabnya singkat

"Baik tuan"

Luhan tampak berpikir "Aku harus menelpon Kris sekarang" gumam Luhan lagi.

Dengan cekatan jari-jari Luhan menekan beberapa tombol pada handphonenya sebelum meletakkan ponsel lipat tersebut pada telinganya.

"Wu Yi Fan" eja-nya langsung saat sambungan telpon sudah terhubung.

"_Luhan hyung__? wae?"_

"Apa tawaran untuk bekerja di perusahaanmu masih berlaku?" tanya Luhan langsung.

"_Hah? Itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu. __Apa hyung berniat untuk bekerja di sini?" _girang seseorang yang tadi dipanggilnya Wu Yi Fan oleh Luhan.

"Ne, jika kau perbolehkan"

"_Tentu saja hyung, kapan kau akan kesini?"_

"Aku belum tahu untuk hal itu, aku memang memiliki sedikit uang, mungkin cukup untuk terbang ke China tapi jika aku memakai ini mungkin aku akan kelaparan dalam beberapa hari kedepan"

"_Kau tidak usah memikirkan itu hyung, nanti akan ku ganti dua kali lipat uang__-mu__ hyung"_

"Kau ini, belum bekerja saja aku sudah diiming-imingi dengan hal-hal seperti itu, kau ingin membuatku jadi seseorang yang mata duitan" canda Luhan

"_Aku tidak perduli, besok kau sudah harus di sini jika ingin bekerja diperusahaanku" _

"Mwo? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" protes Luhan

"_Bagaimana? Mau tidak hyung?"_

"Ne ne, aku akan mencari penerbangan tercepat hari ini Wu Yi Fan"

"_Nah begitukan enak, aku tunggu kedatang__a__nmu__ aku sangat__ hyung__, ah dan jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, panggil aku Kris seperti biasa__"_

"Arasso arasso, aku matikan ne? Nanti akan ku hubungi lagi, bye"

PIP

"Sekarang aku harus benar-benar menguras semua uang yang tersisa di tabunganku, aku tidak sudi jika harus menggunakan uang keluarga brengsek itu lagi" gumamnya lagi

"Sudah sampai tuan" ucap supir

Luhan hanya melengos acuh "Aku tahu!" jawabnya ketus dan langsung pergi setelah memberi beberapa lembar won kepada sang supir.

.

.

.

* * *

Drrrt Drrrt

Drrrt Drrrt

Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel lipat tersebut terus saja bergetar sejak ia tiba di hotel dan hanya di biarkan begitu saja tanpa ia angkat, bahkan kadang sengaja diriject oleh sang pemilik namun tetap saja ponsel tersebut kembali bergetar dan terus bergetar.

Luhan yang saat itu baru menyelesaikan mandinya mendekat ke arah ponselnya yang masih saja menyala-nyala tanda panggilan masuk, ia mengangkatnya dengan kesal "Apa yang kau inginkan bocah!" pekiknya kehilangan kesabaran setelah akhirnya mengangkat sambungan telpon tersebut

"_Hyung, kau dimana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Maafkan aku atas kelancanganku tadi!"_

"Aku akan pulang ke China besok" singkatnya

"_MWO! Jangan bercanda hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?" _

"Apa aku terdengar bercanda bocah!"

"_Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana hyung?"_

"Tentu saja bekerja, lagi pula itu kampung halamanku" jawabnya ketus

"_Tinggalah disini hyung~" _mohon Sehun

"Hahaha, dimana aku akan tinggal? Di rumah keluargamu yang sangat murah hati itu?" sindir Luhan

"_..."_

"Sudahlah, berdoa saja pada tuhan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, aku ingin istirahat!"

PIP

Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada single bed kamar hotel yang ia sewa, Luhan menghela nafas panjang terdengar begitu berat seperti beban hidupnya "Kurasa hotel ini cukup untuk malam ini, semoga keputusanku ini tidak salah" ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berita Luhan akan pergi ke China membuat hatinya sangat kecewa "Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu apapun yang terjadi dan aku akan menunggu saat dimana tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi kapanpun itu" ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya menuju alam tidurnya, mengikuti Luhan.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**Saya sedang mencoba membuat pair exo, maaf kalau jelek dan memiliki banyak kekurangan ^_^**

**Ini saya rombak dari cerita SiChul milik saya, jika ada nama Siwon atau Heechul yang belum terganti mohon maaf :3**

**Anu nah No review No Continue! :p**

**Jadi m****ohon reviewnya~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're mine**

**Cast :**

Oh Se Hoon

Lu Han

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Sulli

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata jadi jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

Luhan : 23 before – 27 after (Usia)

Sehun : 18 before – 22 after (Usia)

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu __apapun yang terjadi __dan aku akan menunggu saat dimana tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi kapanpun itu"__._

_._

_._

_._

Tentu ini bukan waktu yang singkat baginya, dapat dilihat dari perubahan wajah pria bermarga dua huruf tersebut yang menjadi semakin dewasa seiring bertambahnya usia. Dengan rasa sabar dan rasa percayanya pada tuhan ia masih bertahan sampai sekarang, bertahan menunggu seseorang itu kembali kepadanya.

Meski aktifitas yang ia jalani setiap hari membuat waktu terasa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat karena kesibukannya, ia tetap saja selalu merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu mengisi ruang baik itu dihati maupun pikirannya.

Tangannya terulur mengambil photo yang terletak indah dimeja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya "Tidak terasa sudah kurang lebih lima tahun hyung, kau benar-benar menghilang, bahkan kau mengganti nomer handphone-mu" gumam namja berperawakan gagah tersebut masih sembari memegangi photo tersebut.

"Apa kau masih seperti dulu"

"Oppaaaa~"

Sehun, Oh Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar teriakan manja tersebut "Mau apa lagi dia" gumamnya malas.

"Sehun Oppa!" panggil Sulli yang kini masuk seenaknya tanpa meminta izin dari sang pemilik. "Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau-"

PRANG~

Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget, baru saja dongsaengnya tersebut masuk malah sudah membuat kekacauan dalam kamarnya "Ya! Sulli apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sehun tak terima saat Sulli yang baru saja masuk langsung merebut paksa dan memecahkan photo yang tadi berada di tangannya.

"Memecahkannya" jawabnya enteng.

Namja tampan tersebut mengusap wajahnya kasar "Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau pecahkan Sulli" ucapnya yang kali ini terdengar pasrah, tak ada gunanya juga Sehun mengomel, toh photo tersebut sudah pecah.

"Tapi kau tetap saja menggantinya dengan yang baru!" balas Sulli tak terima.

Sehun bergegas mengambil photo di dalamnya dan membiarkan kaca yang pecah tersebut berserakan di lantai kamarnya "Ah sudahlah, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya, tak ingin kamarnya menjadi lebih kacau jika Sulli terlalu lama berada di sana.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukanmu oppa~" ucapnya sembari memeluk Sehun manja.

Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum meski pertemuannya tadi diawali dengan hal yang tak baik "Kau selalu saja seperti ini" ucap Sehun membalas pelukan dongsaeng satu-satunya tersebut.

"Oppa, apa nanti kau akan menikah?" tanya Sulli tiba-tiba

Sehun melepas pelukannya menatap Sulli dengan tatapan bingung "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu"

Hening~

Cukup lama Sehun terdiam hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara "Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Luhan hyung" sahutnya pelan

"Luhan Luhan Luhan lagi. Selalu saja Luhan! Apa hanya dia yang ada di otakmu hyung!"

"Ne"

"Apa setelah kau menikah kau akan meninggalkan ku oppa? Apa kau juga akan pergi seperti umma dan appa?" kini bulir-bulir bening mulai menganak sungai di pipi yoeja cantik ini.

Hal seperti ini yang paling Sehun benci, Sehun sangat tak suka melihat Sulli menangis saat mengingat kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah- ya kalian akan segera tahu nanti. Ia terkadang memang membenci adiknya yang terkesan tak tahu sopan santun dan tak bisa menjaga omongan ini, tapi bagaimanapun Sulli adalah adik semata wayangnya, ia tetap saja mencintainya.

"Uljima hey hey, kenapa kau malah menangis"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku Sehun oppa hiks"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Sulli langsung menyeka airmatanya "Kalau begitu kau jangan menikah hyung, aku juga tidak akan menikah jadi kita akan terus hidup bersama" ucapnya kembali mulai antusias.

Lihat. Benar bukan? Anak ini memang tidak bisa diberi iming-iming sedikit, ia selalu akan meminta lebih dari yang dijanjikan, dan hal yang ia minta terkadang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sehun menangkup wajah Sulli dengan kedua tangannya menatapnya lembut "Jangan bercanda Sulli-ya, aku tidak ingin menjadi bujang tak laku, aku masih ingin memiliki keturunan" ucapnya sembari bercanda

Sulli menggeleng pelan "Jika kau inginn anak aku akan memberikannya untukmu oppa, kau bisa menghamiliku kapan saja kau mau, lagi pula kau tidak akan mendapat anak dari Luhan" ucap Sulli masih bersikukuh, dan lagi ni terdengar tak masuk akal. Menghamilinya?

Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan keinginan tak wajar sang adik, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum berkata "Pabbo! Kau itu dongsaengku tidak mungkin aku menghamilimu!" ucapnya sambil memukul pelan kepala Sulli "Aku tetap akan menikah dan mendapatkan anak darinya apapun yang terjadi" sambungnya lagi.

Tak terima dengan perbuatan Sehun membuat Sulli balas menoyor kepala Sehun "Kau yang pabbo oppa. Dia itu pria tidak mungkin bisa melahirkan bahkan untuk hamil saja mustahil, dan sekalipun hamil akan dikeluarkan lewat mana anak kalian nanti?" tanya Sulli sekaligus memojokkan Sehun.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau mandi lebih baik sekarang kau keluar, kita akan makan malam di luar malam ini" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jinjja oppa?" tanya Sulli girang. Trik Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya berhasil.

Sehun mengangguk "Ne, sekarang cepat keluar dan bersiap-siap lah" titahnya. Sulli pun keluar dengan senang hati menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan mandinya.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mnyelesaikan mandinya, karena memang ia tak begitu suka berlama-lama dengan urusan mandi. Tapi bukan berarti ia seseorang yang jarang mandi.

Ia berjalan mendekat pada Sulli "Kajja" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Sulli yang kini tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Eh? Sudah selesai oppa?" kagetnya.

Sehun mengangguk "Ne, kajja oppa sudah sangat lapar" ucapnya berjalan mendahului Sulli.

.

Meninggalnya kedua orang tua Sehun membuatnya harus memimpin Oh Corp yang kini berganti nama menjadi Yuan Corp menjadi lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Dalam kepemimpinan Sehun perusahaan pernah mengalami kebangkrutan yang membuatnya terutang disana sini.

Namun itu tak lama karena setelah beberapa bulan pasca ia mengalami kebangkrutan ia kembali membangunnya dari nol masih dengan kantor yang sama dan sekarang berhasil menjadi lebih berkembang dari sebelumnya dan tentu saja itu menguras begitu banyak pikiran dan tenaganya.

"Kita makan di sini saja oppa" ucap Sulli saat mobil yang mereka kendarai melewati sebuah restaurant yang terkenal dengan harganya yang selangit.

"Arasso"

Bukannya Sehun ingin membiasakan Sulli untuk hidup boros dengan makan ditempat seperti ini, tapi untuk apa semua uangnya jika tidak untuk memanjakan adik semata wayangnya ini lagi mengingat kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada, mungkin seandainya Luhan ada disini ceritanya akan berbeda.

.

.

.

**Daratan China **

Namja manis yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh Oh Sehun sepertinya kini tengah sibuk dengan kagiatannya sendiri, hari ini dia terlihat berkemas, dibantu oleh seorang pria yang tentu saja tampan.

Pria tampan tersebut menatap memelas pada Luhan "Kapan kau akan kembali ge? Kenapa harus secepat ini?" tanyanya.

"Besok penerbangan pagi Kris. Secepat ini kau bilang? Ini sudah 5 tahun lebih"

Namun sepertinya namja bernama Kris ini masih terlihat tak setuju dengan keputusan Luhan "Tapi kenapa harus keluar dari kantorku ge? Kau bisa cuti sampai kapanpun kau mau, asalkan kau kembali" ucap Kris masih dengan wajah dan nada yang memelas.

Luhan balas menatap Kris dengan senyum manisnya "Aku ingin menetap di sana, lagi pula sudah ada perusahaan yang menerimaku untuk bekerja di sana Kris, aku tak ingin selalu merepotkanmu" ucap sang namja cantik.

"Kau boleh ke sini jika kau merindukanku ge"

Hanya dibalas tawa geli oleh Luhan mendengar penuturan namja tampan tersebut "Arasso arasso aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Wu Yi Fan" ucapnya masih sambil terus memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper "Kau sudah sangat banyak membantu selama aku di sini Kris, terimakasih banyak" kini Luhan mengenggam tangan Kris lembut.

"Aku sangat senang bisa membantumu ge"

Rupanya genggaman tangan rasa terima kasih dari Luhan tersebut kembali diartikan lain oleh Kris yang memang menyukai Luhan sejak lama, kini ia malah menggeggam lebih erat mencoba mendekatkan wajah mereka jika saja Luhan tak menghindar.

Dengan sangat lihai Luhan menghindar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan "Jika kau ada waktu sempatkanlah berkunjung ke Korea lagi, lain kali aku yang akan mengantarmu jalan-jalan di sana" ucapnya.

Antara malu dan kecewa, Kris menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya yang tadi sudah hampir benar-benar merapat dengan Luhan "Pasti, aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk itu ge. Sekarang aku harus segera ke rumah orang tuaku, mama sudah mengirim sms berkali-kali sejak tadi" ucap Kris entah benar atau hanya ingin menutupi rasa malunya.

Luhan tersenyum maklum "Ne ne anak manis" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris "Hati-hati di jalan" pesan Luhan

Kris melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut diikuti Luhan yang mengantarnya keluar.

"Ah gege. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara besok, aku akan berangkat ke Canada pagi besok ini untuk menemui beberapa penanam saham disana" ucapnya lagi merasa tak enak.

Lagi Luhan hanya tersenyum "Gwenchana, aku sangat mengerti Kris, cepat sebelum kau dimarahi mamamu" ejek Luhan.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya (mungkin) Kris memeluk Luhan "Jaga dirimu disana ge" Luhan balas memeluk Kris.

Setelah aksi peluk-pelukan tersebut Kris benar-benar pulang dan Luhan berniat kembali mengemasi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Korea nanti. Beginilah hidup seorang yatim piatu yang tak punya keluarga, apapun dilakukan sendirian.

Namja manis tersebut kembali dengan aktifitas berkemas barang-barang miliknya. Ia mulai kembali memilah-milah mana barang yang pelu ia bawa dan yang tidak perlu.

Tangannya berhenti pada pada sebuah photo kusam di mana di dalam photo tersebut ada dirinya dan Naeun yang duduk berdampingan dan terlihat bahagia dengan Sehun dan Sulli disamping mereka "Waktu terasa singkat, Kau baik-baik disana kan Naeun? Bagaimana dengan keluarga itu? Dan aku penasaran apa benar Sehun masih menungguku?" gumam Luhan tanpa sengaja

"Aish! Kenapa kau memikirkannya Lu Han!" ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri "Ah sudah cukup mengkhayalnya aku harus segera mengemas semuanya malam ini" tatap Luhan jengah pada tumpukan barang-barang di depannya

.

.

.

Dalam kamar Sehun kini terlihat Sulli yang terlihat tengah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sehun "Oppa, aku tidur di sini" rengek Sulli manja.

Tentu saja Sehun merasa kesal "Jangan bercanda Sulli-ya, aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini, pergi ke kamarmu sana" ucap Sehun sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sulli agar turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Gadis cantik tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut "Shirooo oppa. Malam ini saja ku mohon~" ucap Sulli lagi masih dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Aih kau ini, ya sudah ya sudah" Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya membelakangi Sulli yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sulli melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun yang membelakanginya "Selamat malam Oppa" ucap Sulli yang semakin merapat pada tubuh kekar Sehun.

"Hmmm..."

.

.

Mentari naik pada singgasana asalnya dan itu memaksa Sehun membuka matanya meski ia merasa sangan malas tapi ia harus kembali pada rutinitas sehari-harinya yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya, di lihatnya Sulli masih tidur dengan damai disampingnya.

"Hey hey bangun, kau harus kuliah"

Sulli hanya mergumam tak jelas menanggapi ucapan Sehun

"Palli Sulli ya, aku tak ingin kau terlambat!" peringat Sehun lagi

"Aku masuk siang hari ini oppa"

"Tetap saja kau harus mandi, kau bau"

"Aku ngantuk oppa"

Merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Sulli akhirnya membuat Sehun memiliki ide jahil di otaknya, ia mengangkat tubuh Sulli sedikit kasar layaknya ia sedang mengangkat karung beras.

Kesadaran Sulli langsung tersadar seketika karena dirasanya tubuhnya melayang "Oppa apa yang kau lakukan, turunkn aku" protesnya.

"Memandikanmu"

"MWO! Andweee oppa!"

BYURR

Sehun sudah tak perduli dengan rengekan gadis tersebut, toh memasukan adiknya dalam bathtub mandi tak akan membuatnya mati, ia hanya tak ingin adiknya menjadi seorang pemalas "Aaaakh dingin pabbo oppa!" kesal Sulli sementara Sehun sudah pergi tanpa menghiraukan perkataan sang dongsaeng "Awas saja kau!" gumamnya kesal sembari menghentak-hentakan tangannya pada air dalam bathtub tersebut.

"Pastikan Sulli memakan sarapannya, katakan padanya aku berangkat lebih dulu" titah Sehun pada salah satu pembantu di rumahnya.

"Ne tuan" angguknya patuh.

.

.

.

Tak perlu bertele-tele dengan menulis cerita tentang keberangkatan ia dari China hingga tiba kembali di Korea, karena Luhan –namja cantik tersebut kini sudah berada di Korea, tepatnya di depan perusahaan ia akan bekerja nanti.

Ia memandang nanar perusahaan megah di depannya "Yuan Corp?" gumam namja manis tersebut "Di sini kah? Aku merasa tempat ini sering ku datangi, tapi aku ragu" gumamnya lagi

Gerak gerik Luhan rupanya mengunang petugas keamanan di sana mendekatinya "Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya security tersebut.

"Ah tidak" jawabnya sembari tersenyum ramah dan kemudian berjalan tanpa memperdulikan security tersebut.

Security tersebut mengangguk "Katakan jika anda memerlukan sesuatu nona" tawar security tersebut ramah

"Apa kau bilang!"

Petugas keamanan tersebut sedikit tergagap "Ah tidak ada nona- eh tuan" ralatnya setelah memperhatikan betul-betul pakaian yang digunakan oleh namja tersebut.

Luhan tentu mendengus kesal "Selalu saja seperti ini! Aku tampan begini masih saja dipanggil nona" gumamnya sambil terus memasuki perusahaan mewah tersebut.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan meja bagian pelayanan perusahaan tersebut, ia mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang ia bawa dalam tasnya.

"Saya peserta pendaftar online beberapa minggu yang lalu dan menurut ketentuan yang berlaku saya sudah di terima disini" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan beberapa lembar berkas pada wanita tersebut.

"Sebentar saya akan menanyakan pada atasan saya, silahkan tunggu sebentar"

"Hmm.."

Petugas pelayanan tersebut terlihat menelpon seseorang untuk menanyakan kebenaran perkataan Luhan. Dan luhan beranjak menuju bangku terdekat yang berada di tempatnya saat ini sembari menunggu wanita resepsionist tersebut.

Dan benar tak lama setelah wanita tersebut menutup telpon ia kembali mendatangi Luhan "Anda sudah ditunggu tuan Lu Han bukan?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Umm" angguknya

Wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah "Ah tuan Lu Han anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar" ucapnya sopan.

"Ne, gamshamnida"

.

.

.

Luhan terus mengikuti langkah wanita tersebut, ia memperhatikan setiap sudut perusahaan besar tersebut "Benar-benar aku merasa tidak asing dengan perusahaan ini" gumam Luhan masih sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

Mereka di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah bata "Silahkan masuk, manager sudah menunggu anda di dalam, saya tinggal ne" ucap wanita tersebut sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Luhan mengarahkan tangannya menarik gagang pintu tersebut. Sepertinya ia juga merasa gugup, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bekerja sebagai pegawai baru.

Cklek!

Saat pintu terbuka matanya langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang benar-benar sudah menunggu dibalik meja kerjanya "Permisi" ucap Luhan sopan.

Pria tersebut mengangguk "Silahkan masuk" ucapnya ramah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan masuk dan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di depan meja pria yang sepertinya adalah manager tersebut.

"Anda Lu Han?"

"Ne"

Pria tersebut langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti surat kontrak dari lacinya "Kau sudah tau persyaratan dan segala ketentuan yang berlaku di perusahaan ini?" ucapnya terdengar tak berniat berbasa-basi.

"Ne saya sudah tahu dan menyetujuinya"

Lagi pria tersebut tersenyum ramah "Kalau begitu silahkan tandatangan di sini. Ini kontrak kerjamu selama tiga tahun" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kertas kontrak tersebut beserta pulpennya "Ada baiknya kau baca lagi Luhan-ssi, agar tidak ada penyesalan nantinya" nasehat pria tersebut.

Luhan menggeleng sembari tersenyum ramah "Tidak perlu pak, saya sudah membaca dan sudah menyetujuinya" balas Luhan yakin.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik maka Luhan sudah resmi terikat dengan perusahaan tersebut lewat tanda tangan yang ia goreskan pada surat kontrak tersebut.

"Kalau begitu... Selamat bergabung di Yuan Corp semoga anda betah bekerja di sini"

Pria dengan tag name Huang Zi Tao tersebut mengulurkan tangannya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Luhan balas tersenyum "Gamsahamnida, saya harap juga begitu" ucap Luhan menerima jabatan tangan pria tersebut

"Besok kau mulai bekerja Luhan-ssi dan untuk sementara kau akan ditempatkan sebagai staff biasa, namun jika kinerjamu bagus maka kau bisa naik jabatan dengan cepat"

"Ne saya tidak masalah dengan itu, kalau begitu saya permisi pak"

Luhan berdiri sembari membungkukan badan dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, karena memang urusannya sudah selesai dan sekarang ia lega sudah menandatangani kontrak, setidaknya selama tiga tahun kedepan ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Aneh bukan, dia yang seorang warga China malah memilih kembali ke Korea, tapi dia melakukan itu untuk kebaikannya dan sahabatnya, ia hanya berusaha menghindari –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha mengurangi perasaan Kris yang akan semakin dalam padanya jika ia tak segera pindah. Ya kita tahu namja China satu itu emm- mencintai Luhan, sepertinya.

Kini wajahnya tampak gelisah mencari-cari keberadaan tempat untuk membuat hajatnya "Toilet, aku harus mencari toilet sekarang, kenapa datang di saat seperti ini ucapnya sambil menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya" gumamnya gelisah "Ah itu dia"

Dengan langkah seribu ia segera memasuki tooilet tersebut, selang waktu beberapa menit ia keluar sembari berucap "Ahhh lega~" terdengar nikmat sepertinya.

**Author Pov End**

**Luhan**** Pov**

Aku benar-benar seperti ah tidak tidak tapi aku memang sangat mengenal tempat ini, tapi aku lupa! Bahkan toilet yang tadi rasanya aku sangat sering memasukinya.

Apa mungkin hanya aku saja yang berlebihan? Tapi ini sangat mirip dengan perusahaan orang tua Naeun dulu, ah tidak tidak mana mungkin, lagi pula ini perusahaan yang berbeda bukan Oh Corp.

Grep

"Hyung! Sepertinya tuhan sudah mempertemukan kita lagi"

"Haah? Siapa kau?"

Aku jelas sangat kaget saat merasa seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Secara spontan aku mencoba melepas pelukan orang yang bahkan belum aku kenal itu. Hey! seenaknya saja memeluk tubuhku! Belum lagi tatapan orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian ini, itu sangat membuat ku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku meronta sekuat tenaga "Lepas kurang ajar!" bentakku sambil mendorong paksa dirinya hingga akhirnya berhasil.

Namun secepat kilai dia kembali memeluk tubuhku lagi, tapi kali ini berbeda aku- aku sudah melihat wajahnya, aku mengenali makhluk satu ini -mungkin- bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

Ia mempererat pelukannya padaku "Hyung, aku merindukanmu" bisiknya.

"Se- sehun?"

"Hmmm?"

Segala memori kembali berputar di kepalaku, mulai dari kematian Naeun dan segala perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh keluarga dari anak yang kini memelukku ini, melihatnya membuat hatiku sedikit sakit karena harus kembali mengingat masa lalu kelam ku.

Aku masih terdiam, entah mengapa aku seolah terima saja dipeluk seperti ini "Lepas, kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang" gumamku terlihat bodoh.

Ia menggeleng, aku dapat merasakan itu "Aku tidak perduli hyung" ucapnya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan ku.

"..."

Memang aku tak melihatnya tapi dapat ku rasakan bagaimana kekarnya tubuh Sehun karena ia memeluk ku sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan keadaannya lima tahun yang lalu yang terlihat begitu kurus, bahkan lebih kurus dari aku senidiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku

Dapat ku rasakan suaraku bergetar dan terdengar tergagap, aku benar-benar ingin menangis karena melihatnya benar-benar mengingatkan ku pada segala kepedihan yang aku alami dulu, namun itu tak akan kulakukan, aku tidak akan menangis dihadapan siapapun lagi...

"Untuk mengajak mu menikah dengan ku Luhan hyung"

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuatku lebih kaget selain perkataan tersebut, apa aku benar-benar mendengar dia kembali berkata ingin menikahiku? Aku merasa seperti waktu yang terulang kembali seperti lima tahun lalu.

"MWO! Dasar gila"

Kini aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan berhasil lepas dari dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau mau menjadi istriku kan hyung?"

PLAK

Aku sangat ingin menamparnya wajahnya, entah mengapa aku juga tak tahu, tapi aku ingin. Dan tentu saja itu semakin mengundang perhatian dri orang-orang sekitar yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak gerik kami.

Ia tersenyum getir "Kau tidak berubah tetap saja galak Luhan hyung" ringis Sehun sambil memegangi pipinya yang sekarang telah memerah karena tamparanku.

"Kau.." aku tuding dia tepat di wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku "Berhenti berucap hal gila seperti itu!" teriak ku, kali ini aku sudah tidak lagi perduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap bingung pada kami, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan makhluk gila itu setelah sebelumnya berhasil memberinya sedikit 'salam jumpa'.

**Luhan ****Pov End**

**Sehun**** Pov**

Tuhan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena telah menjaganya, Luhan hyung sama sekali tidak berubah tetap manis seperti sedia kala, meski dengan setelan pria seperti itu kau tetap saja manis di mataku hyung. Belum lagi rambut coklat yang dipertahankannya sejak dulu kini sudah semakin panjang dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat kembali bekerja!" perintahku pada para pegawai yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pembicaraan kami. Mereka pun langsung berhamburan kembali pada posisi masing-masing.

"Apa dia pegawai baru?"

"Berani sekali dia menampar presdir seperti itu, benar benar gila!"

"Mungkin dia mantan kekasihnya, atau mungkin kekasihnya?"

Dan banyak lagi ku dengar gunjingan dari para bawahanku ini. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan omongan orang lagi sekarang, aku harus mencari tahu apa yang Luhan hyung lakukan di sini, dan kali ini aku haurs benar-benar membuatnya menjadi milikku.

Ceklek

Seperti biasa tanpa permisi langsung ku buka begitu saja pintu ruangan sunbae ku yang menjabat sebagai manager di perusahaan ku. Dia sepertinya sibuk sekarang, terlihat dari tumpukan berkas diatas meja kerjanya.

"Bisa kau ketuk pintu sebelum masuk Sehun-ssi"

"Hyung, Tao hyung! Lu Han? Apa dia bekerja di sini?" tanyaku langsung aku tak ingin bertele-tele kali ini.

Ku lihat perubahan raut wajahnya yang kini menjadi sedikit bingung "Ada apa memangnya? Biasanya kau tidak pernah ingin tau masalah seperti itu"

"Ah sudah katakan saja hyung!"

"Ne, dia peserta pendaftar online asal China"

"Oh my goood! Terimakasih tuhan, terimakasih hyung" ucapku girang memeluknya tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi.

"Yak Sehun! Kau membuat harga dirimu jatuh saja, lepas dasar bocah!"

Aku sama sekali tak ingin memperdulikan protes sunbae kesayangan ku ini, aku masih terus memeluknya dan ku gerakkan kesana kemari.

"Kapan di mulai bekerja? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya padaku hyung?"

"Karena yang ku tahu kau tidak pernah perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, selama ini kau juga selalu menyerahkan kekuasaan untuk menyeleksi calon pegawai pada ku" jelas Tao seadanya.

"Tapi ini berbeda hyung, dia itu calon istriku hyung"

"Hah?"

Dapat kulihat wajahnya menjadi semakin bingung dari sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini pasti akan sangat membuatnya terkejut.

Tenang saja hyung aku akan segera menjelaskannya Tao hyung "Dia itu mantan istri Naeun noona, apa kau masih ingat hyung?" ucap ku mencoba mengingatkan

Ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya "Molla, bahkan Naeun saja aku tak kenal" balasnya cuek "Eh tunggu apa kau bilang? Calon istri? Jangan konyol Sehun-ah dia itu seorang pria, buka matamu lebar-lebar" ucapnya sambil menoyor kepalaku seenaknya.

"Apa bedanya dengan dirimu hyung?"

Sungguh aku tak bermaksud. Aku hanya tak sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya diam tak berkutit, ah seharusnya aku tidak mengungkit-ngungkit masalah ini sekarang.

"Di-dia cantik hyung"

"Tetap aja dia seorang pria"

Syukurlah dia terlihat tak ingin mempermasalahkan pertanyaan ku sebelumnya, namun tetap saja ada nada janggal dalam bicaranya.

"A- aku tahu itu"

Hening melanda dalam beberapa menit antara kami berdua, ke-awkward-an mulai muncul saat diam seperti ini.

"Eh, ano... kau letakkan dibagian mana dia hyung?"

Aku mencoba kembali bertanya tentang Luhan pada Tao hyung.

"Untuk sementara dia hanya menjadi staff biasa"

"Apa dia sudah tanda tangan kontrak"

Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya dari pertanyaan ku barusan.

"Benarkah? Berarti dia tidak akan lepas dari ku lagi, berapa tahun kontrak yang perusahaan kita berikan hyung"

Aku bertanya penuh semangat dan antusiasme yang begitu terlihat jelas di wajahku, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Tiga tahun" jawabnya terlihat malas namun aku tak memperdulikannya.

Cukup, waktu tiga tahun sangat cukup untuk membuatnya dapat menjadi milikku seutuhnya "dia akan menjadi milikku hyung, aku benar-benar senang! Liburkan perusahaan hari ini, suruh semua pegawai pulang" ucap ku

**Sehun Pov End**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Wajah Tao terihat tak percaya, pasalnya seorang Sehun yang ia tahu sangat kritis terhadap waktu dan kedisiplinan berbaik hati meliburkan pegawainya pada hari kerja? Oh itu benar-benar seperti mimpi –ah atau mungkin ia hanya terlalu bahagia.

"Hah?"

"Ne, liburkan perusahaan hari ini. hanya hari ini" ulang Sehun lagi.

Sepertinya Tao tidak ingin banyak tanya lagi ia langsung meng'iya'kan saja perintah bos besar diperusahaannya bekerja tersebut.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin menjadikannya sekretarisku, boleh kan hyung?"

Lain hal dengan permintaan yang satu ini Tao harus melayangkan protes atau setidaknya nasehat untuk hoobae-nya ini "Hah? Dia baru di sini. Apa kata karyawan lain nanti Sehun? Kau akan di anggap pilih kasih" jelas Tao perlahan.

"Aku tidak perduli, yang aku tahu besok pagi dia sudah ada di ruangan ku"

Pria yang lebih tua hanya menghela nafas berat "Bahkan kau sendiri jarang berada di ruanganmu" Tao bergumam pelan namun masih dapat Sehun dengar.

"Boleh kan hyung?"

"Ne ne"

Senyum bahagia langsung terpatri manis di wajah Sehun dengan jawaban Tao tersebut, ia melenggang meninggalkan ruangan Tao dengan wajah gembira

"Kau selalu membuat ku kecewa"

.

.

.

**Luhan ****Pov**

Aku harus membereskan lagi barang-barang yang masih tertata rapi dalam koperku. Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa menyewa apartement kecil ini, karena kondisi keuangan yang belum membaik, maklumlah aku hanya mengandalkan uang tabunganku untuk sebulan ke depan.

Drrrt Drrrt

Sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal? Aku mulai tidak suka sesuatu seperti nomor pribadiku yang diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Yoboseyo __Luhan__-ssi"_

"Ne? Nuguya?"

"_Saya selaku manager dari __Yuan __Corp ingin membicarakan sesuatu"_

Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu formal dan serius, aku mulai takut ini soal pembatalan kontrak kerja karena tadi sudah membuat kekacauan di sana.

"Ne, ada apa pak? Apa aku tidak jadi diterima?" aku bertanya dengan nada sedikit panik.

"_Tenang dulu __Luhan__-ssi, kau tetap akan bekerja di sini tapi ada sedikit perubahan dalam posisi anda di perusahaan nanti"_

"Maksud anda pak?"

"_Anda akan di letakan sebagai sekretaris presdir __Yuan __Corp"_

"Mwo? Tapi aku belum siap untuk itu pak"

Jelas saja aku melayangkan protes, aku pasti tidak akan siap untuk hal itu, aku bahkan belum tahu seperti apa rupa dan sifat pimpinan perusahaan tersebut.

"_Maaf, __tapi ini keinginan dari presdir sendiri __Luhan__-ssi"_

Aku masih berusaha menolak "Apa itu tidak akan mengundang kecemburuan karyawan lain pak? Mengapa beliau menghendaki orang yang belum dikenl sebagai sekretarisnya?" ucap ku mencoba mencari alasan

"_Saya juga tidak tahu__, karena ini beliau yang menginginkannya__, apa anda menyetujuinya?"_

Mungkin ini hanya keberuntunganku langsung diletakkan pada posisi yang tinggi seperti sekretaris, lebih baik aku terima saja "Jika itu keinginan presdir saya tidak bisa menolak" ucapku pada akhirnya.

"_Baguslah kalau begitu __Luhan__-ssi, saya tutup karena anda sudah menyetujuinya" ucapnya hendak memutus sabungan_

"Tunggu pak. Maaf jika saya boleh tahu siapa presdir Yuan Corp?"

"_Sehun__, __Oh Sehun__"_

Apa lagi ini? Sehun? Oh Sehun? Presdir Yuan Corp? Dan sekarang aku harus bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya selama tiga tahun ke depan?

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Apa part ini membosankan dan pasaran? Mohon maaf jika itu benar...**

**Mohon maaf jika pembaca sekalian menilai cerita ini tidak menarik, tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya ^_^ Ah dan untuk typo saya sudah mengurangi sebisa saya meski masih ada kekurangan dan juga nama-nama tokoh yang belum terganti atau nama Sehun yang menjadi Luhan dan sebaliknya, saya mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan tersebut.**

**Terimakasih untuk segala review yang kalian berikan, dan cerita juga akan terus berlanjut dengan review yang kalian berikan ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata jadi jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading~**

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Tunggu pak. Maaf jika saya boleh tahu siapa presdir __Yuan __Corp?"_

"_Sehun__, __Oh Sehun__"_

_Apa lagi __ini__? __Sehun__?__ Oh Sehun? Presdir Yuan Corp?__Dan s__ekarang aku harus bekerja seb__a__gai sekretarisnya selama tiga tahun ke depan__?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Author Pov**

Namja manis itu menguap kecil mencoba memudarkan rasa kantuknya, ia bangun dengan malas dan langsung melirik ke arah jam kecil yang berada pada meja disamping tempat tidurnyanya yang kini menunjukan jam enam lewat dua menit "Sudah pagi?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Kepalanya tertunduk lesu secara tiba-tiba "Sungguh aku sangat berharap pagi ini tidak pernah datang. Selama lima tahun aku menghilang dari negara ini untuk menghindari keluarga itu dan kenapa sekarang aku harus terjebak dengan mereka lagi" ucapnya pelan.

Sangat terlihat raut kemalasan di wajah namja manis tersebut untuk bangun pagi ini, bukan berarti Luhan adalah orang pemalas, tapi ia hanya tidak bernafsu jika harus bertemu dengan namja yang menurutnya 'gila' itu lagi.

"Setahuku perusahaan keluarga mereka bernama Oh Corp bukan Yuan Corp! Kalau saja aku tahu kau pemilik Yuan Corp sialan itu aku tidak akan menandatangani kontrak itu kemarin" umpatnya kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Seperti anak kecil memang tapi begitulah Luhan keribadiannya sedikit tidak bisa ditebak terkadang galak terkadang dewasa terkadang kekanakan dan begitulah.

.

Setelah sekitar menghabiskan sekitar 20 menit untuk mandi dan sekitar 10 menit untuk mengenakan pakaian, kini namja china bernama Luhan tersebut tengah berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk sarapan tentunya.

"Lapar~" gumamnya saat melihat kulkasnya yang tak berisi apapun "Biarlah tidak makan untuk pagi ini" ucapnya terpaksa, karena kondisi kulkasnya yang memang sangat tak bersahabat pagi ini.

Luhan kembali kekamarnya melihat sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sebelum benar-benar berangkat.

Menurutnya ia cukup tampan hari ini dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan celana hitam serta rambut coklat yang terbilang cukup panjang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus emm -cantik.

Disertai helaan nafas panjang ia mengambil tas kerjanya "Semoga hari ini aku tidak mendapat kesialan" gumamnya. Luhan pun keluar dan menuju halte bus terdekat sebagai sarana transportasi untuk menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

* * *

Lain hal pada kediaman Sehun, yang tampak terlihat tak seperti biasanya karena Sehun yang kini sudah siap dengan setelan kerja miliknya yang tentu saja tidak murah alias mahal.

Hal tersebut sepertinya mengundang tandan tanya besar dari sang adik Sulli yang tak pernah mendapati Sehun berangkat kerja sepagi ini, karena memang ia selalu berangkat siang, biasanya sekitar jam delapan lewat Sehun baru derangkat, dan sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul 6:45.

Sulli mengerjap bingung "Pagi sekali kau berangkat oppa?" tanya Sulli mulai penasaran "Kau juga tidak terlihat seperti biasanya" ucapnya memperhatikan dandanan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tentu saja karena hari ini, adalah hari per-"

Kalimat sehun terpotong samapi situ, yah- menurutnya hal 'istimewa' baginya ini tak perlu disampaikan pada suli, atau tepatnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh adiknya ini.

"Hari apa oppa?"

"Ahh itu, hari hari ini ada meeting yang sangat penting" kilah Sehun

"Jinjja?"

Sehun lanjut mengambil tasnya "Ne, aku berangkat sekarang Sulli-ya, jangan lupa sarapan!" teriaknya sembari berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sulli yang masih tak paham dengan kondisinya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sulli hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum berujar "Baik oppa!" balasnya yang juga setengah berteriak.

Tapak langkah tersebut terlihat begitu bersemangat menuju mobil pribadinya, bahkan hari ini ia memilih untuk mengemudi sendiri tanpa supir pribadinya.

Sehun melihat sekilas jam yang melingkar ditangannya "Ah, baru jam 6.45. apa dia sudah berada di kantor ya? Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu hyung" serunya terlihat dan terdengar bahagia.

Sepertinya namja bermarga dua huruf tersebut sudah sangat tak sabar sehingga melajukan mobilnya begitu cepat, tampak ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan calon istrinya? menurutnya. Wajahnya menunjukan keyakinan bahw ia akan dapat meluluhkan hati bekas kakak iparnya tersebut.

Hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan sekarang Sehun sudah berada di kantor tercintanya. Melangkah masuk dengan wajah yang berseri-seri menebar senyum pada siapapun yang menatap dan menyapanya pagi ini Jelas itu membuat para karyawannya terlihat sangat bingung, karena yang mereka tahu seorang Sehun selama ini hanya akan tersenyum seperlunya.

Raut kekecewaan tampak diwajah Sehun saat mendapati ruangannya kosong pagi ini. Jangan salahkan luhan karena bukan Luhan yang terlambat disini, hanya saja Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat ke kantor untuk menyambut kedatangannya hari ini.

.

.

Dengan langkah santai Luhan berjalan meninggalkan halte setelah beberapa detik yang lalu turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi.

Ia melirik jam tangannya "Jam berapa sekar- astaga! ini sudah jam 7.15 aku terlambat" kagetnya sambil berlari dari halte bus tersebut.

Dengan sagat tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menuju Yuan corp namun langkahnya terhenti saat satu tangannya yang serasa ditahan atau tepatnya memang ditahan oleh "Pak manager?" bingung Luhan.

Ia tersenyum, ah sungguh manis "Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?" tanya Tao lembut.

"Aku terlambat" ucap Luhan tak enak

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung "Terlambat? Ini baru jam 7.15" ucapnya sambil meirik jam tangannya.

"Ne?"

Lagi Tao tersenyum pada cantik tersebur "Jam 08:00" balasnya singkat dan langsung berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Meski tak jelas namun Luhan sepertinya langsung mengerti maksud perkataan Tao tadi bahwa perusahaan ini memulai kerjanya dari jam 08:00 pagi.

Luhan memukul-mukul kepanya pelan "Aku lupa! Aku terbiasa di China, aku tidak ingat ini korea" gumamnya. Ya memang di negara asalnya jam kerja pada umumnya dilakukan mulai jam tujuh tepat.

Keduanya sudah masuk dalam Yuan corp, Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah sang manager sekitar dua puluh langkah dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Pak!"

Luhan berteriak memanggil Tao ketika menyadari sesuatu, ia berlari mendekat. Dan yang dipanggil pun berpaling dan berhenti menunggu Luhan yang mendatanginya.

"Ya?"

"Ruanganku? Bisa aku tunjukan dimana ruanganku?"

"Ah aku lupa kalau kau pegawai baru, mari ikuti aku"

Luhan mengangguk dan brujar "Baiklah" sambil mengekori Tao dari belakang

Meski wajah Luhan tampak biasa-biasa saja namun dalam hati ia terus mengumpat kesal saat melewati lorong- demi orong perusahaan tersebut, ia benar-benar kembali terjebak dengan masa lalu, andai orang-orang tahu sungguh ia sangat menyesalinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu jati besar "Di sini, kau bisa masuk sendiri bukan? Aku akan ke ruanganku" baiklah, kali ini memang terdengar ketus.

Nada ketus dari Tao tersebut terdengar sangat janggal ditelinga Luhan tentunya, namun ia tetap mengangguk meski terlihat sangat ragu.

"Tungg- tunggu" ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia menahan tangan Tao.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Luhan berujar perlahan "Apa presdir ada di dalam?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Akut tidak tahu, tapi biasanya dia belum datang sepagi ini. Reliks saja Luhan-ssi jangan terlalu tegang begitu"

Tak ada hal lain yang dapat Luhan lakukan selin mengangguk dan lagi berkata "Baiklah" tentu terdengar ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi"

"Silahkan pak Tao"

Tao yang tadinya sudah berpaling kembali berhenti dan berbalik kearah Luhan "Ya kau pikir aku setua itu? Berhenti memanggil ku pak, panggil aku Tao saja" ucapnya sedikit kesal

"Ah baik.. Tao-ssi"

.

Tok tok tok

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan harus benar-benar mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pintu yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat tak ingin.

"Masuk"

Terdengar suara bass yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Luhan, tak perlu menunggu lama ia langsung masuk dan benar kini ia langsung dihadapkan dengan seorang Oh Sehun yang sudah duduk tenang dibelakang meja kerjanya

"Silahkan duduk"

Luhan bergerak gelisah "Canggung! Mengapa terasa secanggung ini?" batin Luhan yang kini telah duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Sehun.

Manik namja tampan tersebut menatap Luhan lekat "Luhan-ssi" panggil Sehun pelan.

Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah terjinjit kaget dan terperangkap dalam tatapan tersebut "Ya tuhan tatapan macam apa itu? Aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya! Tidak suka!" teriak Luhan membatin.

"Luhan-ssi" ulang Sehun.

"Ah, n-ne presdir"

Bibir Sehun terlihat mendecih pelan "Berkonsentrasilah" tegur Sehun terdengar tegas.

Luhan mengangguk pelan "N-ne mianhae presdir" gagap Luhan dengan wajah gugupnya "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa bersikap dingin seperti ini sekarang?" lagi-lagi luhan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, tentu hanya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu siapa aku di sini bukan?"

Sebelum menjawab Luhan menarik nafas menetralkan rasa gugupnya "Ne presdir, saya tahu itu" ucapnya kali ini terdengar yakin dan tak ada kegugupan didalamnya "Maaf jika tadi saya kurang berkonsentrasi" sambung Luhan lagi.

Sehun mendesah kecewa "Kenapa kau sekarang terdengar begitu yakin dan percaya diri hyung? Kau tidak gugup lagi?" kini nada bicara Sehun terdengar berbeda- terdengar seperti biasa.

"K-kau!" ucapnya tak percaya dengan kelakuan orang yang ada di depannya ini "Kau sengaja mealakukannya?" tanya Luhan kesal

"Mian hyung, karena awal masuk kau sudah memperlihatkan wajah gugup seperti itu aku jadi semakin ingin mengerjaimu" ucap Sehun kini diiringi tawa ringannya "Tapi sayang tak berlangsung lama, aku benci dirimu yang bisa menahan diri setiap waktu seperti ini hyung" sambungnya kecewa karena tadi Luhan berhasil melawan rasa gugupnya

"Dasar tidak waras!" batin Luhan

"Hyung~"

Namja tinggi tersebut memanggil Luhan dengan nada begitu manja, ia naik keatas mejanya duduk berjuntai kaki tepat di depan Luhan. sungguh sangat tidak sopan jika terlihat oleh anak buahnya.

Luhan sedikit memundurkan kursi duduknya "Y-yaa! Mau apa kau?" bingung Luhan ketika Sehun sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Sehun harus menunduk, karena ia tengah menatap Luhan yang berada sedikit lebih rendah dari pada dirinya saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum "Hanya duduk" jawabnya singkat sembari terus menundukan wajahnya mendekat kearah Luhan "...dan menikmati keindahan karya tuhan yang sekarang berada di depanku" sambungnya lagi sembari membawa sebelah tangannya membelai pelan wajah Luhan yang seperti ktia tahu tanpa cacat, mulus.

Sontak Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mundur semakin jauh ke belakang agar ia dapat menghindar dari sentuhan dan juga menghindari kontak mata yang berlebihan dengan atasannya ini.

Terus mundur menjauh, hanya itu yang Luhan lakukan "A-apa yang kau lakukan Sehun-ssi, kau harus ingat posisimu sekarang!" bentak Luhan yang merasa Sehun semakin mendekat ke arahnya lagi.

Langkah Sehun berhenti karena merasa Luhan menjauh dua langkah ketika ia melangkah satu kali "Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?" tanyanya terdengar sedih.

Kepala namja cantik tersebut menggeleng pelan "Aniyo -bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak nyaman jika harus berbicara dalam jarak sedekat itu" kilah Luhan.

Sehun kembali memulai langkahnya "Aku menyukainya hyung, aku suka berbicara sedekat apapun dengan dirimu" balas Sehun sambil terus mendekat kearah Luhan.

Tentu Luhan juga kembali terus mundur hingga di rasanya daerah pinggangnya membentur meja yang berada tepat di seberang meja kerja Sehun, membuatnya tererangkap karena dengan cepat Sehun meletakkan kedua lengannnya pada pinggiran meja tersebut, mengurung Luhan dalam ruang linkupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung"

Sehun masih mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja yang di sandari Luhan saat ini.

Mata namja canik tersebut terpejam rapat sembari menggeleng kuat "Ayolah Sehun-ssi aku di sini untuk bekerja bukan untuk bermain-main denganmu, hentikan bercanda mu ini. Kau tahu betul aku seorang namja dan kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Itu tidak lucu Sehun-ssi, dan biar aku perjelas aku tidak pernah tertaik dengan pria!" ucap Luhan terdengar menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

Wajah tersebut terlihat murung mendengar ucapan Luhan "Apa aku harus melakukan apa yang ku lakukan 5 tahun lalu padamu hyung agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak sedang bermain-main?" ucapnya seraya mengusapkan kedua jarinya pada bibir Luhan.

Tenggorokan Luhan seolah sedang tersedak oleh sesuatu yang tak bsia ia telan, ia tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa berujar "A-aku" sesekali. Luhan terus saja menggantung ucapannya "Sial! kenapa aku jadi kikuk seperti ini" teriak Luhan tentu saja dalam hati.

Sehun mendekat dan terus medekat membuat Luhan semakin merasa terintimidasi oleh keberadaan namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak satu jengkal hingga akhirnya...

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kesempatan tersebut tak disia-siakan oleh Luhan untuk menjauh, dan sangat kebetulan karena kektukan pintu tersebut Sehun jadi lengah dan melonggarkan kurungannya "Ah, ada tamu Sehun-ssi biar aku bukakan" ucap Luhan yang kini sudah berhasil lepas dari jerat Sehun dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu

Sehun mendecak sebal "Menganggu saja" gumamnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan membukakan pintu tersebut "Ah Tao-ssi? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Luhan ramah.

Tao hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan "Sehun, palli kita ada rapat sebentar lagi, sudha kau siapkan berkas-berkasnya" tegur Tao langsung.

"Mwo? Aku sedang malas hyung"

Wajah Tao terlihat berubah geram "Kau ingin perusahaan ini mengalami kebangkrutan lagi?" kesal Tao

Sehun menggeleng dan beranjak mendekati Luhan "Ani, hanya saja aku belum puas menikmati waktu bersama calon istriku hyung" ucapnya sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan.

Dengan kasar ia menyentakkan tangan Sehun "Dasar bodoh! Lepas aku ini laki-laki dan tidak mungkin menjadi seorang istri!" umpat Luhan tak perduli posisinya sebagai bawahan lagi, ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang merangkul pinggangnya seenaknya.

Ia menggeleng "Kau akan tetap menjadi istriku" Sehun terdengar masih bersikukup sambil terus merapatkan rangkulannya.

Terlihat kini Tao menggelengkan kepalanya jengah "Ah sudah sudah hentikan! tidak ada waktu untuk bermesraan sekarang, cepat Sehun siapkan berkas-berkasmu, rapat akan dimulai setengah jam dari sekarang" perintah Tao tegas.

Meski awalnya ia berkata tidak namun yang namanya Oh Sehun pasti akan selalu mendengarkan perintah atau nasehat dari seorang Huan Zi Tao, karena selama Luhan tak ada Tao lah yang berperan besar untuk membantu keterpurukan dirinya juga keterpurukan perusahannya

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun melepas rangkulannya pada Luhan "Arasseo arasseo, sebentar hyung" jawab Sehun masih dengan nada malas.

Lagi tao menggeleng "Cepat Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau jadi lamban seperti ini?" ucapnya masih dengan nada yang menggelegar.

"Baby tunggu aku di sini. Dan jangan kemana-mana" ucapnya mantap yang diperuntukkan bagi Luhan.

Wajah Luhan seketika terlihat memerah bercampur kesal "namaku Lu han! Bukan 'baby' tuan presdir!" tegas Luhan.

Sehun hanya cengengesan menaggapi perkataan Luhan "Arasso baby" jawabnya lagi tanpa memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang semakin geram.

"Kajja hyung, aku sudah siap"

"Kajja" singkat Tao

Luhan menahan salah satu lengan Sehun ketika melewatinya "Lalu apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada untuk sekarang, kau hanya perlu menungguku di sini. Dan ingat jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali!" tegas Sehun yang kini sudah siap dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Tap-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun dan Tao sudah terlanjur pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya tersebut.

Setelahnya terdengar seperti bunyi 'gedebruk' yang berasal dari hentakan kekesalan kaki Luhan. Ia bergerak menduduki kursi di belakang meja yang bersebrangan dengan Sehun.

"Setidaknya aku bisa tengang untuk beberapa saat, berlama-lama dengannya akan benar-benar membuatku gila" ucap Luhan sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya "aku belum pernah menghadapi orang yang terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya padaku seperti itu, apalagi dia seorang pria!" gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Rapat selesai. Dan seperti biasa semua berjalan dengan lancar dan sempurna jika itu sudah ditangani oleh Sehun dan Tao seperti sekarang ini.

Tak seperti biasanya Sehun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat, tentu dengan Tao yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tao menahan salah satu lengan Sehun "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja kembali keruanganku hyung, sudah hampir sang aku terlalu lama meninggalkan calon istriku"

Tao menggeleng "Aish! Tidak tidak! Temani aku makan dulu" ucapnya sembari menarik Sehun sebisanya.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" ucapnya setengah berteriak masih sambil menarik Sehun menuju cafetaria perusahaan tersebut.

Mereka sudah berada disini, di depan salah satu meja kantin perusahaan tersebut, dengan wajah Sehun yang di tekuk kesal karena dipaksa oleh Tao datang kemari untuk menemaninya.

Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun "Sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, duduklah" ucap Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Arasso" jawab Sehun malas

Sebelum berujar Tao menatap lekat ke arah Sehun yang duduk disampingnya "Apa kau serius dengan namja itu Siwon ah?" tanya Tao setengah berbisik.

"Sangat!"

Jawaban pasti tersebut terlontar begitu saja dati mulut Sehun.

"Tapi dia laki-laki, banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu di luar sana, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih laki-laki untuk menjadi -ah aku bahkan ragu untuk mengatakan ini- Istrimu?" gerutu Tao sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun kembali hendak menyanggah apa yang sudah Tao ucapnya jika saja seorang pelayan tidak menyela dengan berkata "Pesanan anda tuan" ucapnya seraya meletakkan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Ne, gomawo" ucap Tao ramah sembari tersenyum, berbeda dengan Sehun yang bahkan tak menoleh pda pelayan tersebut.

Setelah pelayan tersebut barulah Sehun meneruska kalimatnya "Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga seorang pria bukan?" pertanyaan tersebut terlihat menohok Tao yang tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Yak! Jangan lagi kau sama-samakan aku dengan Luhan, kami memang sama-sama pria tapi posisi aku dan Luhan berbeda!"

"Dia sangat berbeda hyung, aku sudah mencintainya sejak lima tahun lalu -ah tidak mungkin lebih lama dari itu hyung, aku sudah mencintainya sejak dia masih menjadi suami sah Naeun noona" jelasnya pasti.

Tao terlihat kaget "Hah? Jadi dia duda? Apa dia memiliki anak?" tanyanya kini penuh rasa penasaran.

Dibalas dengan tatapan tajam deri Sehun "Jangan menyebutnya duda hyung. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya! Dan dia juga tidak memiliki anak!" jawab Sehun terdengar ketus.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? Janda?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "Nah itu lebih baik" jawabnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah dibuat gila olehnya Sehun ah" batin Tao yang kini hanya bisa meggeleng-gelengkan lagi kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara dilain alam kegaduhan tengah terjadi antara dua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin ini, membuat Luhan yang sejak tadi disana menjadi merasa terganggu dan sedikit –sangat kaget.

Gadis tersebut terlihat begitu geram dang sangar "Pergi kau dari perusahaan ini namja jalang" pekik Sulli sambil terus menarik-narik Luhan keluar agar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Lepas yak! Sakit bodoh!" ringis Luhan

Bukannya ia tak ingin melawan gadis brutal ini untuk sekarang, namun jika ia balas menyakiti Sulli mungkin saja ini akan menjadi kasus pidana untuknya berhubung mereka sedang berada dalam dikantor Sehun dan Sulli sendiri.

Kini Sulli dan Luhan sudah berada diluar ruangan Sehun "Keluar dari perusahaan oppaku!" teriaknya lantang dan sukses membuat orang-orang dikantor tersebut mendapat terganggu karena tinggah mereka.

Luhan masih kaget dan bingug mendapati situasi ini "Lepas!" bentaknya sembari mendorong Sulli hingga terjungkal.

Para security sudah terlanjur datang mungkin karena ada laporan para karyawan lain atau karena memang mereka mendengar sendiri keributan yang dibuat oleh Sulli dan Luhan, lebih tepatnya dibuat oleh Sulli.

Sulli menatap kesal Luhan "Lihat dia sudah menyakitiku! Segera kalian seret dia keluar dari sini!" perintah Sulli pada security yang berada di sana.

"Baik Nyonya"

Sekarang Luhan benar-benar tak berdaya lagi menghadapi cengkraman dua orang petugas keamanan berbadan besar yang kini memegangi kedua lengannya, menyeret paksa dirinya.

Luhan masih berontak "Yak! Lepas aku bisa keluar sendiri!" teriaknya namun tak dihiraukan oleh security-security ersebut.

Mereka terus membawa Luhan hingga kini sudah berada di depab pintu utama Yuan Corp. "Maaf Luhan-ssi atas permintaan Sulli-ssi anda harus segera meninggalkan perusahaan ini" ucap security sebelum mendorong Luhan paksa keluar dari perusahaan tersebut

BRUK

"Aaah jinja appo yo~" ringis Luhan merasa bokongnya terhempas keras.

Namun setelahnya ia mengerjap bingung saat mendapati keadaan yang sedikit berbeda "Eh? Wae?" bingung Luhan saat memperhatikan sekelilingnya "Hanya mimpi ternyata~" gumam Luhan saat merasa dirinya baru saja terjatuh dari kursi tempatnya tertidur.

Setelah mengingat-ingat lagi mimpi tersebut ia bergidik ngeri "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan nenek sihir itu, semoga saja aku tidak berurusan dengan makhluk brutal seperti itu lagi" gumam Luhan sambil membenahi dirinya yang terlihat berantakan.

Kriuuuk

Bunyi tersebut membuatnya malu sendiri, beruntung tak ada Sehun atau siapa pun di sini "Aku lapar" ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya, dan lagi ia memang belum sarapan sejak tadi pagi "Sehun lama sekali, lebih baik aku keluar sekarang" ucapnya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Eh?"

Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum "Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun yang mendapati Luhan membuka pintu berbarengan dengan masuknya dirinya.

"Aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi, dan kau menyuruhku menunggu sampai sekarang, tentu saja aku harus keluar karena aku lapar"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak sarapan hyung? Kau bisa sakit nanti" panik Sehun terlihat begitu berlebihan "Nah kebetulan aku membawakan makan siang untukmu" sambung Sehun lagi sambil memberikan kantung kecil yang dibawanya.

"Tdiak, aku ingin makan di luar saja Sehun-ssi"

"Andwe"

"Wae?"

"Sudahlah makan ini saja hyung"

Didengar dari nada bicara Sehun kali ini agak terdengar seperti sedikit memaksa dan juga memerintah.

Dengan berat hati Luhan akhirnya mengambil kantung tersebut "Gomawo Sehun-ssi" Luhan kembali duduk dimejanya "Dasar aneh" ucapnya dalam hati seraya memeprhatikan Sehun yang duduk dimejanya sendiri sembari tersenyum-senyum menatapnya.

"Selamat menikmati hyung"

"Terimakasih"

Luhan sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melayangkan protes atau apapun itu, ia sangat lapar sekarang dan ingin langsung menyantap menu makanan yang diberikan oleh Sehun karena memang dirinya sangat lapar.

"Sehun"

"Ne hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan jika kau seperti ini"

Yang diseberang hanya mengernyit bingung "Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Aku tidak suka diperhatikan saat sedang makan"

Namja cantik ini sepertinya sudah cukup menahan amarahnya karena sejak tadi Sehun terus saja memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah menyantap sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya tersebut

"Arasso hyung, maaf"

"Yaak! Mau apa lagi kau?" teriak Luhan kesal

Bagaimana seorang Luhan tidak kesal, sekarang Sehun malah berdiri diantara celah sempit antara lemari dan kursinya.

"Kau bilang tidak suka makan jika diperhatikan bukan? Tapi jika aku berada di belakangmu maka kau tidak akan tahu aku sedang memperhatikanmu atau tidak"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun membuat Luhan tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan emosinya, ia sudah menyerah menghadapi namja ini "Terserah kau saja lah!" kesal Luhan yang kembali dengan acara sarapannya.

Tapi lama kelamaan kondisi semakin tak nyaman, Sehun yang kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Luhan terpaksa membuatnya berdiri dan membentaknya kesal "Apa yang kau mau Oh Sehun" teriaknya lantang.

Sehun menggeleng "Ani ani hyung, aku hanya ingin megnatakan aku harus menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Tao hyung" jelas Sehun panik melihat kemarahan Luhan, ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu kembali Luhan memanggil dirinya dengan nama lengkap.

"Terserah kau saja! Lama juga tidak masalah"

"Kau kejam hyung"

"Haaah, silahkan anda pergi pak presdir saya sangat tidak keberatan sendirian di sini" jawab Luhan terdengar menyindir juga dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan

Sehun mengagguk "Hehe, aku tidak akan lama hyung, jangan merindukanku ne?" ucapnya percaya diri, kini ia mengacak-acal rambut kecoklatan Luhan.

Namja manis kita ini kembali mendecak sebal diperlakukan seperti itu "Ya, jangan merusak rambutku" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun agak asar.

"Arasso, aku pergi"

Setelahnya Sehun benar-benar keluar dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dalam ruangan itu untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Dengan kasar Luhan mendudukan kembali dirinya "Kau itu terlalu percaya diri tuan Oh Sehun, jika kau bukan atasan ku sudah ku injak-injak wajah sok tampanmu itu!" gumam Luhan setelah dipastikan Sehun keluar dari ruangan mereka.

Dan begitu lah seterusnya sampai berakhirnya acara sarapannya, isi dari kepala Luhan tidak lepas dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang Oh Sehun atasannya tersebut.

KLEK!

Gagang pintu tersebut bergeram kebawah, menandakan ada seseorang yang akan masuk dalam ruangan tersebut, Luhan yang terlihat tengah membaca sesuatu akhirnya mengarahkan pandangnya kearah pintu itu.

"Apa dia sudah kembali?" gumam Luhan

Ia kembali fokus pada buku perusahaan yang ia pegang sejak tadi "Sebentar sekali tuan presdir? Apa sudah selesai?" ucap Luhan tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang datang.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BRENGSEK!"

"..."

.

.

.

**TBC****?**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika masih ada nama Heechul atau Siwon yang masih tidak terganti, atau tokoh-tokoh lainnya...**

**Sekedar informasi, cerita ini memiliki dua bagian, bagian pertama tentang pendekatan HunHan sekitar 10 chapter dan bagian kedua berisi tentang kehidupan mereka setelah menikah sekitar 11 chapter, dan itu sudah saya tamatkan :D ****Namun cerita ini bisa jadi tidak akan tamat dengan karakter HunHan jika para pembaca sekalian tidak memberikan review untuk cerita ini #Ngahahahahaa :v**

**Moment HunHan yang lebih lebih lebih mungkin akan ada di part-part selanjutnya selanjutnya :3**

**Lagi dan lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk review yang kalian berikan ah kritik dan juga saran yang membangun masih saya harapkan :)**

**Termakasih semua : ****younlaycious88****, ****, **** .96****, ****chacalock****, ****candra****, **** .58****, ****zoldyk****, ****hunhanminute****, ****Shiftastic****, ****hunlovehan****, ****71088wolf****, ****Jong Ahn****, ****ani n****, ****deplujung****, ****hunhan shipper****, ****Nuli****, ****selu****, ****, ****HyunRa****, **** .96****, ****dyopororoo****, ****Kim Bo Mi****, ****hunhanminute****, ****taenggoo****, ****Xiaoluluu****, ****chacalock****, **** .004****,****HunHanCherry1220**, **ShinJiWoo920202**, **joldyck****dan untuk guest-guest lainnya. **

**Arigatou yo minna ^_^ **

**Gomawo yorobun ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Sebentar sekali tuan presdir? Apa sudah selesai?" _

"_KAU! __APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BRENGSEK!__"_

"_...__" _

.

.

.

* * *

Wajah Luhan tadinya sempat menegang akibat melihat perempuan dalam beberapa menit, namun setelah menit selanjutnya wajahnya kembail berubah menjadi datar dan terlihat begitu santai, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tenang.

Gadis tersebut masih menatap horor bercampur tak percaya kearah Luhan "Kau! Pergi!" serunya sekali lagu

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya namja manis itu membolak-balik bukunya dengan santainya "Wae? Apa aku menganggumu?" tanyanya.

"Jelas sangan menganggu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini brengsek!"

"Bekerja tentu saja"

Gadis tersebut –ah sebut saja Sulli memutar bola matanya sembari mendecih dengan tawa jengkel terpatri di wajahnya "Bekerja? Bekerja kau bilang? Aku tak akan membiarkan kau bekerja diperusahaan kamu! Sekarang cepat kau keluar dari sini dasar manusia tak tahu malu!" umpatnya lagi terdengar begitu menantang.

Kali ini Luhan mengalihkan pandangnya pada Sulli, setelah ia meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi ia baca "Maaf sekali nyonya Oh Sulli tapi aku tidak bsia, karena sekarang aku sekretaris tuan Oh Sehun" sombong Luhan.

Tentu hal tersebut membuatnya semakin geram "Kau pergi dari sini! Pergi!" teriak Sulli terdengar ya- agak histeris.

Sepertinya benar, Sulli berniat menyeret Luhan keluar dari perusahaannya, persis seperti dalam mimpi Luhan sepetinya, namun itu tak terjadi, karena dengan cepat dan terbilang kasar Luhan menepis tangan yang dulu sempat menjambak serta mendorongnya tersebut.

"Persis seperti apa yang aku mimpikan, apa aku akan di tendang dengan tak terhormat dari kantor ini seperti dalam mimpi juga?" batin Luhan khawatir

Sulli menggeram kesal karena jelas ia tak mungkin melawan dengan serangan fisik lagi pada Luhan "Pergi! Hidupku dan Sehun oppa sudah sangat tenang! Kenapa kau kembali lagi!" hanya berteriak yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Apa kau pikir aku tenang tanpa adanya Luhan hyung?"

Kedua pasang mata tersebut langsung beralih pada asal suara yang mereka tahu betul siapa, menampakan Sehun yang kini tengah berada diambang pintu, membuat keduanya terlihat kaget.

"Sehun oppa"

"Hmm?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang yang tengah berseteru tersebut.

"Usir dia sekarang, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat kesialan seperti Naeun onnie dulu"

Dengankalimat tersebut membuat Luhan langsung tertunduk mendengar perkataan Sulli, antara merasa bersalah dan kesal "Ne kau benar, aku hanya pembawa sial" ucapnya dingin.

"Bagus jika kau sadar! Dan sekarang kau bisa angkat kaki dari sini"

"Hentikan Sulli!"

Kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun sepertinya benar-benar habis kali ini, terbukti dari beberapa berkas yang ia bawa tadi telah ia dilemparnya ke arah Sullli dengan cukup keras, meski hanya mengenai kakinya.

Gadis tersebut terdiam "Op-oppa, kau hampir menyakitiku" lirihnya.

"Kau tahu betul sudah bertahun-tahun aku menunggu kesempatan untuk memiliki Luhan hyung lagi, dan kau juga tahu betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi sekarang kau ingin mengusir kebahagiaanku? Apa itu yang kau inginkan hah!?"

Urat-urat kemarahan muncul disekitar pelipis Sehun disertai dengan wajah yang masih tak bersahabat dengan tatapan tajam ke arah sang adik, membuktikan ia benar-benar tak ingin ada seseorang yang menjauhkan dirinya dari 'kebahagiaannya' lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu oppa, aku tidak ingin kau seperti Nauen onn-"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu!" potong Sehun cepat "Sekali lagi aku tegaskan padamu Sulli. Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Luhan hyung!"

"Tapi oppa-"

"Pergi"

"Ne?"

"Pergi Sulli! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat"

Sulli nampak tercengang sesaat antara tak percaya dan kecewa, ini untuk kali pertama ia diusir langsung oleh Sehun dari perusahaannya sendiri.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang menahan emosinya "Baik! Aku akan pergi, aku akan pergi sekarang oppa!" ucapnya terdengar mengalah

"..."

Sulli berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Luhan "Kau jangan berharap aku akan menyetujui keinginan gila Sehun oppa" bisiknya pada Luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

BLAM

Dan seperti hal-hal orang marah pada umumnya, Sulli membanting pintu sekeras yang ia bisa membuat dentuman yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan terjinjit kaget.

Sehun mendekati Luhan perlahan "Gwenchana hyung?" khawatir Sehun melihat Luhan yang tak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun semenjak kedatangannya.

"Sehun"

"Ne hyung?"

"Jangan mencintaiku!"

Luhan berujar pelan namun dengan nada yang terdengar seperti perintah mutlak juga dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat serius.

BLAM

Dua kali Sehun harus tepekik kaget oleh dentuman pintu karena tak lama setelah keluarnya Sulli, Luhan pun ikut keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, mungkin mendinginkan kepalanya yang sepertinya siap meledak kapan pun juga.

"Hyung.."

.

.

Perasaan yang sudah terjaga selama lima tahun belakangan ini kembali menguakkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat bagi Luhan, mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan kembali dengan sang adik yang begitu membencinya.

Sudah bermaca-macam cacian dan juga makian yang ia peroleh dari mereka-mereka yang menyandang nama Oh -kecuali Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Luhan! Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama mereka lagi"

Masih dengan segala rasa kacau dikepalanya Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana, tapi tempat yang ada di pikirannya kali ini hanya satu, apartemennya- ya setidaknya dia bisa menumpahkan segala amarahnya disana, atau jika saja ia hendak menangis- ah tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena Luhan adalah seorang pria yang tegar, mungkin.

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti karena satu lengannya tertahan oleh seseorang "Mau kemana Luhan-ssi?" tanya Tao, manager muda itu.

Luhan tak membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mempertahannya posisi membelakangi managernya tersebut, ia tak ingin semakin banyak orang tahu perasaannya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik saat ini.

"Lepas Tao-ssi" ucapnya sambil menarik tangannya sedikit kasar dari genggaman Tao dan melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak sopan memang.

Pemuda dengan tampang campuran tampan dan manis tersebut hanya dapat mengernyit bingung "Kenapa dia? Apa mungkin ada masalah dengan Sehun?" gumamnya

.

.

Pintu ruangan Sehun kembali terbuka, kali ini menampakkan sosok yang berbeda, meski dengan wajah bingung bercampur penasarannya.

"Hey hey hey Oh Sehun. Aku tadi melihatnya sedikit berbeda, kau apakan dia?" tanya Tao langsung. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu kali ini.

Sehun memandangnya malas "Hyung, bisa kau ketuk pintu sebelum masuk?" kesalnya tak menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Ah mianhae"

"Haaah" Sehun menarik nafas panjang "Kau tahu hyung, baru saja Sulli datang kesini, dan dia membuat perkelahian dengan Luhan hyung"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bertengkar"

"Bertengkar?"

Sehun kembari menarik nafas, ia sadar bahwa bawahannya ini tidak begitu mengerti "Ne, Sulli sangat membenci Luhan hyung setelah kematian Naeun unni, dan terus saja menyalahkan Luhan atas kematian tersebut. Bahkan sebelum aku datang tadi dia sempat mengusir Luhan"

"Apa benar Sulli seperti itu? Yang aku lihat dia anak yang baik" ucap Tao ragu

"Kau tidak tau dia hyung, Sulli memang tampak begitu manis kalau kau lihat dari luar, tapi mulutnya cukup mengerikan untuk ukuran perempuan"

"Biarkan saja, toh Sulli tidak bekerja di sini jadi apa yang kau permasalahkan?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hyung? Karena dia sudah tahu Luhan bekerja di sini aku yakin dia akan sering datang untuk menganggu Luhan hyung"

Wajah tampan Sehun terlihat begitu prustasi saat ini, bagaimana tidak prustasi karena untuk hari-hari kedepannya ia harus lebih sering mengalami hal-hal seperti tadi, dapat dipastikan Sulli akan sering mencoba untuk menganggu Luhan.

"Hmm kau seudah berani mengatiku bodoh sekarang?"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya "Mianhae" ucapnya merasa bersalah, dan juga tak ingin berdebat yang hanya akan membuat harinya semakin kacau.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya Sehun?"

"Dia susah diajak berbicara jika sedang marah hyung jadi percuma aku mengejarnya"

Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti kali ini, sebelum berujar "Bagaimana jika dia bertemu Sulli diluar dan saling membunuh satu sama lain?" tanya Tao sembarangan.

Dan tentu membuahkan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya "Hyung! Hayalanmu itu terlalu mengerikan!" kesal Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau kejar dia, dia terlihat sangat berantakan saat keluar tadi"

"Keluar?"

"Dia berlari keluar dari kantor"

Secepat kilat Sehun mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hyung!" ucapnya terdengar gelabakan "Aku akan mencarinya sebentar, aku titipkan perusahaan padamu" ucapnya setengah berteriak sembari berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya mendesah pelan "Haah dasar anak itu" gumam Tao lagi dan lagi yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan hoobae-nya tersebut

.

.

.

* * *

Berkali-kali sudah Sehun melayangkan panggilan pada nomer yang ia tahu itu milik Luhan -hyung tercintanya, meski hasilnya tetap saja.

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk.

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk.

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk.

Membuktikan bahwa Luhan memang sengaja menolak panggilan dari Sehun.

"Ayolah angkat hyung" gumam Sehun masih terus sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya "Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi lagi"

Sehun terus menyusuri jalan sekitar kantor miliknya dengan mobilnya, mengarahkan matanya ke segala arah dengan harapan dapat menemukan sosok Luhan yang dicarinya.

"Luhan hyung- HYUNG!"

Tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung keluar dari mobilnya, mengejar Luhan yang dilihatnya sedang duduk dengan tatapan entah kemana di halte bus terdekat.

Manik Luhan mengarah pada Sehun yang terlihat tengah berlari mendekat kearahnya "Mau apa lagi dia?" gumam Luhan yang kini berniat pergi.

Meski Luhan tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, karena Sehun dengan cepat mengejar dan menahannya, ia tak ingin keadaan semakin parah jika mereka tak bicara seakrang.

"Hyung! Hyung ku mohon jangan seperti ini"

Namja manis itu mengernyit nyeri "Lepas Sehun! Kau menyakitiku!" ringisnya karena Sehun mencengkram tangannya terlalu kuat.

Sepertinya itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun "Jika tidak begini kau akan lari dariku lagi Luhan hyung" ucapnya.

"Lepas Sehun-ssi!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu hyung!" bentak Sehun dan langsung menarik paksa Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Luhan terlihat sangat panik "Sehun aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri untuk sebentar, aku perlu ketenangan" mohon Luhan dengan nada pelan sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang telah dikunci oleh Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarakan mu sendiri hyung, aku takut kau akan kembali ke China lagi"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, lagi pula aku sudah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak bukan?"

"Itu bukan jaminan kau tidak akan pergi lagi hyung"

Benar, mungkin memang hanya Sehun yang terlalu takut Luhan akan pergi lagi, seandainya Luhan pergi juga mungkin Sehun dapat mempidanakannya karena sudah melanggar hitam diatas putih yang sudah ia tanda tangani satu hari yang lalu.

"Lagi pula apa hak mu melarang ku untuk pergi Sehun!"

Sehun memandang tajam Luhan "Jelas aku punya hak! Karena aku mencintaimu hyung! Dan kau harus tahu kau itu hanya milikku!" ucapnya penuh emosi

"Se-sehun kau-" Luhan mengantungkan sedikit ucapannya, ia tertegun dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, meski setelahnya otaknya kembali membantah, otak bukan hatinya "Saat kau mencintai seseorang tak berarti kau memiliki hak penuh atasnya Oh Sehun"

"Hyung ku mohon, mengerti hyung. Mengertilah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya lembut sambil menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"Sehun ak-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban darimu, karena kau harus menjawab 'iya' apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Sehun benar-benar seenaknya.

Luhan kini terdiam masih dengan wajah kesal, namun kini ia menyadari bagaimana namja yang lebih muda darinya ini sangat menginginkan dirinya.

Melihat Luhan yang hanya diam perlahan Sehun mulai berani memperpendek jarak antara mereka, hingga dapat dirasa Luhan deru nafas Sehun yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sehun apa yang-"

Luhan masih belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Sehun sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Luhan, meski hanya sebuah kecupan singkat tanpa nafsu dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Luhan sedikit berubah warna.

Ia tersadar setelah beberapa detik setelah kejadian tersebut, ia menutup mulutnya kaget "Berhenti lah bersikap tidak normal seperti ini Oh Sehun! Aku ingin kau tahu, aku ini normal, aku tidak sepertimu!" ucap Luhan panik, iasedikit memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Aku juga masih normal hyung! Aku hanya akan seperti ini dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai, aku tak memperdulikan dia pria ataupun wanita selama aku mencintainya maka aku akan menyentuhnya" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak normal Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi dari yang kulihat kau sepertinya menyukai ke-tidaknormalan-an ku hyung"

Jelas Sehun sejak tadi memperhatikan rona merah yang semakin menyebar pada kulit wajah Luhan yang sangat putih itu.

"Aku tid- mppph" dan lagi Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan namun kali ini gak berbeda, bukan sebuah kecupan seperti halnya tadi namun lebih seperti lumatan yang err~ sedikit dibumbui nafsu oleh pemuda tampan ini.

"Hen-mmmph -tikan Sehun" erang Luhan di sela-sela ciuman mereka

Namun bukan berhenti Sehun malah semakin bringas melakukan aksinya bahkan kini mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan sebatas dada, menyelusupkan tangannya dan menekan pelan tonjolan kecoklatan di dalamnya yang berhasil membuat Luhan menahan desah karenanya. Rambut Luhan yang tadinya terlihat rapi pun kini berantakan, acak-acakan tak karuan sekarang.

Berontak? Sepertinya percuma untuk Luhan berontak sekarang ini, selain Sehun sudah mengunci pergerakannya Luhan, namja manis kita ini juga sudah terlanjur larut dalam permainan Sehun.

"Engh, k-kkau akan tah- ahh"

"Akan apa Luhan hyung?" goda Sehun sambil terus bermain dengan namja cantik yang menurutnya adalah miliknya ini.

"Kau akan tahu akibat-Ahh" ucap Luhan susah payah

Bukannya berhenti Sehun malah terus dan terus menekan titik sensitif di dada Luhan yang berhasil membuat Luhan menggeliat antara nikmat dan malu setiap Sehun menekan lebih keras tonjolan yang sudah mulai mengeras tersebut.

Matanya menatap wajah Luhan yang nampak terengah pasrah dengan penuh nafsu, itu menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri di mata Sehun "Kau sangat menggiurkan hyung, tapi aku tidak akan menyantap hidangan senikmat dirimu di tempat seperti ini." batin Sehun.

PLAK

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menerima tamparan dari Luhan sejak lima tahun mereka tak bertemu "Hah hah Apa yang kau lakukan hah hah dasar bocah bodoh!" umpat Luhan setelah akhirnya berhasil mondorong Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan terlihat bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya, jelas.

"Kau tegang hyung" Sehun meletakkan tangannya seenaknya pada kejantanan Luhan yang masih tertutup celana kerjanya "Yakin ingin dihentikan?" godanya lagi.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat, wajahnya kembali memerah antara marah dan malu "Dasar Brengsek!" umpatnya memukul cukup keras bagian belakang kepala Sehun.

Luhan bergegas mengambil jaket entah milik siapa yang tergeletak di jok belakang mobil Sehun, meletakan nya disekitar paha untuk menutupi bagian 'inti' dirinya yang memang agak menyembul dari sebelumnya.

Sehun meringis memegangi kepalanya karena Luhan memukulnya cukup keras "Ahh. Sakit hyung" keluhnya.

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah, menghindari tatapan dari Sehun "Kau, kau keterlaluan Sehun!" ucapnya kesal tanpa menatap Sehun.

Dirasanya sudah cukup menahan ini semua, meski pun ia seorang pria kali ini ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menangis diperlakukan sekurang ajar tadi. Tak perduli ada siapa di depannya kali ini ia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa sedihnya melalui air mata.

"Hy-hyung jangan menangis" panik Sehun

Sehun bingung sendiri, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, langkah awal yang ia lakukan adalah mengambil saputangan di kantongnya dan berusaha menghapus jejak air mata Luhan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Dengan kasar Luhan menepis tangna yang baru saja sudah mempermalukan dirinya tersebut, sungguh ia menyesali hari ini. Hari pertama ia bekerja dan sudah mendapat perlakuan yang buruk dari dua bersaudara bermarga Oh ini.

"Hyung, maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud" ucap Sehun tulus.

Cukup airmatanya untuk hari ini, Luhan menyeka cukup kasar bulir bening diwajahnya yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu terlihat oleh orang lain selama dirinya dewasa.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu" ucapnya sinis

"Hyung"

"..."

Grep...

Hal tersebut cukup membuat Luhan kembali dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Saat Sehun menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya cepat, membenamkan wajahnya diantara leher jenjang nan putih milik Luhan.

"Se-sehun"

Sehun masih membenamkan wajahnya, menyesap wangi yang selama ini hanya ia bayangkan tanpa bisa merasakannya "Kau tahu betul kenapa aku melakukan hal seperi tadi hyung? Karena aku mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan

"Sehun ak-"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan aku tidak normal atau mungkin gay, tapi memang itu kenyataannya hyung, aku mengakui diriku gay dan itu karena dirimu" ucap Sehun lembut

"..."

"Bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau masih berpacaran dengan mendiang Naeun noona hyung, kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat tahu kalian akan menikah? Aku sangat sakit hyung!" Sehun memperat pelukannya

"..."

"Ku mohon saat waktu sudah memperbolehkan ku untuk memilikimu seperti sekarang ini jangan kau halangi jalan itu hyung" mohon Sehun masih tanpa melepas dekapannya.

Luhan mendorong Sehun yang masih mendekapnya "Sehun aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi- tapi aku normal" jawab Luhan masih mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk menjadi tidak normal seperti ku dan menerima cinta tulus yang ku berikan Luhan hyung!"

"Ak-aku tidak-"

Seolah Sehun mencoba untuk menyuruh Luhan berhenti berbicara, ia mengenggam tangan tersebut erat -cenderung keras membuat Luhan tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja.

"Tidak usah berkata apapun lagi hyung, sudah kukatakan bukan aku tidak akan mendengar penolakan mu"

Mata beradu mata, keduanya diam dalam beberapa menit "Apa orang ini benar-benar mencintaiku?" Luhan masih membatin "Jujur aku merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapannya..." ucap Luhan lagi tentu masih dalam hatinya "Astaga Luhan kau itu normal. NORMAL!" rutuknya lagi-lagi dalam hati.

Ia segera melepas genggaman tangan Sehun yang tadi masih menjerat kedua tangannya.

"Wae hyung?"

"Ani"

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau ingin kemana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Ah ani, kita harus kembali ke kantor presdir"

Kali ini nada bicara Luhan sedikit tergagap, bagaimana tidak kau baru saja dilecehkan oleh atasan mu, dan sekarang Sehun sudah kembali bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu hyung" keluh Sehun manja

"Arra, cepat kembali"

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah sebagai upaya menghindari tatapan Sehun yang tentu saja masih mengarah padanya, tangannya mengenggam erat jaket yang ia tutupkan pada bagian pahanya.

Siapa yang nyaman ditatap dari atas sampai bawah sementara -ya kalian ingat apa yang tadi terjadi bukan "Berhenti menatapku!" bentak Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya "Kau benar-benar sangat menarik Luhan hyung" batin Sehun

Namja tampan tersebut menyeringai kecil memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tampak canggung dan malu disampingnya, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali berfokus pada kemudi saat ia sudah menjalankan mobil miliknya tersebut.

Sementara Luhan.. "Aish benar-benar, kenapa aku membiarkannya mencumbu ku seperti tadi!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri selama perjalanan kembali ke kantor mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan penuh rasa tak nyaman dan canggung Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah besar Sehun yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat, memaksanya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Banyak pandangan aneh dari karyawan sekitar karena melihat ha yang tak wajar tersebut, belum lagi rasa tak nyaman pada bagian bawahnya yang memiliki hasrat tertahan sejak Sehun menyentuhnya tadi membuatnya menjadi semakin tak nyaman.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" tegur Tao saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang baru saja hendak memasuki ruangan mereka.

Keduanya mengangguk "Ne Tao-ssi/Tao-hyung" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

Alhasil keduanya saling berpandangan cangguh –ah tapi sepertinya hanya Luhan yang terlihat canggung sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Wow, serasi sekali" goda Tao

"Pe-permisi, saya masuk"

Tangan Luhan terlanjur ditahan kembali oleh Sehun "Hyung tunggu" panggil Sehun dan Luhan tentu saja harus membalikkan badannya lagi

"Ne?".

"Aku ada urusan dengan Tao hyung sebentar"

Ia mengangguk "Baiklah, nikmati waktu anda Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan lagi.

Setelahnya ia masuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, menghambur kedalam ruangannya memburu ketenangan miliknya sendiri yang sejak tadi tak ia dapatkan selama Sehun ada bersamanya.

Tao mengernyiit tak mengerti "Memangnya kita memiliki urusan?" bingung Tao.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti "Tentu saja ada hyung, kajja" ucapnya langsung menarik Tao menjauh dari ruangannya.

"Mau kemana Sehun?"

Sehun terus menarik Tao "Ke ruanganmu hyung, aku ingin bercerita" balas Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar begitu bahagia

"Biar aku tebak, tentang Luhan?"

"Tepat"

.

.

.

* * *

**Lain tempat lain cerita..**

"Hentikan Sulli pabbo! Hentikan mobilnya aku tidak ingin mati konyol bersamamu" kesal Luna saat Sulli mengemudikan mobil yang kini ia tumpangi dengan begitu gila.

Ia mendengus kesal dan terus menginjak pedal gas semakin menjadi "Aku sedang kesal! Lebih baik kau diam saja" balasnya membentak Luna

"Kau ini, ceritakan jika ada masalah jangan seperti ini"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, aku memang akan bercerita kepadamu"

"Arra, tapi pelankan mobilnya" pinta Luna lagi

CKIIIIT

Mobil tersebut berhenti dipinggiran jalan yang cukup sepi membuat Luna sedikit terjungkal kedepan "Ah, hampir saja aku mati jantungan dasar Sulli pabo!" kesal Luna saat tiba-tiba Sulli menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sudahlah lagi pula kau masih hidup bukan"

"Arra arra memang tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu, memangnya kau ada masalah apa?"

"Aku sedang kesal, mantan suami mendiang Nauen onnie kembali ke Korea"

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu?"

Sulli menatap kesal pada Luna, apa salahnya? Memang temannya tersebut belum tahu apa, salahkan Sulli yang terlalu larut dalam perasaan kesalnya tanpa memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya.

"Dan sekarang dia merebut Sehun oppa dariku!"

"Hah? Mantan suami mendiang Naeun unni merebut oppa mu?"

Sulli mengangguk.

Sesaat Luna mengangguk mengerti "Hah? Jadi dia seorang gay?" teriaknya saat sadar akan penjelasan sahabatnya tersebut.

Sulli mengangguk "Ne" bohongnya, karena sebenarnnya Sehun lah yang begitu mengejar-ngejar Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau merebut hati Sehun oppa Luna"

Gadis cantik tersebut langsung tersentak kaget mendengar permintaan Sulli "Tidak! aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah m Sulli" tolak Luna langsung.

Sulli mengenggam tangan sahabatnya itu menariknya sedikit keatas seperti sedang memohon "Aku mohon, hanya kau satu-satunya sahabatku" ucapnya.

"Percuma mendekati oppa mu itu Sulli, meski aku tak mengenalnya tapi dia seperti tidak ada tertarik-tertariknya denganku, bahkan dia tak pernah menegur- ah bahkan melirik ku saja tak pernah" elak Luna.

"Kau harus berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu Luna, ku mohooon aku tidak ingin dia bersama dengan orang gila itu"

Luna memandang Sulli yang kini masih menatapanya dengan tatapan memohon, sungguh ia tak pernah bsia menolak jika sahabatnya ini sudah meminta bantuan padanya.

"Arra arra aku usahakan"

"Aaaa gomawoo Luna, kau memang sahabat terbaik ku"

Dengan segera Sulli menuburukan tubuhnya pada Luna guna memeluknya, dan tentu itu sangat tidak nyaman bagi Luna, apa lagi dengan posisi mereka yang masih di dalam mobil, sempit tentunya.

"Lepas, kau membuatku sesak Oh Sulli"

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun terus memaksa Tao untuk mengikutinya, tentu dengan tangan yang ditarik memasuki ruangan Tao sendiri "Duduk hyung, palli~" ucapnya setelah mendudukan diri, ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya menyuruh Tao duduk.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas "Seperti ruangan ini milikmu saja" ejeknya namun tetap mendudukan diri pada sofa tersebut.

Dengan angkuh Sehun menyilangkan kakinya "Memang ini semua milikku kan" ucap Sehun yang sepertinya terdengar begitu sombong dittelinga Tao.

"Arraso, kau memang semua ini milikmu bocah" ucap Tao seadanya namun terdengar menyindir.

Ditanggapi tawa renyah oleh Sehun "Hehe bercanda hyung" ucapnya msembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang katakan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang ingin bersamamu hyung"

Ada yang aneh kali ini dari nada bicara Sehun, terdengar agak sedikit manja belum lagi dengan seenaknya ia merebahkan diri diatas paha Tao dengan kedua kakinya yang terangkat pada pnggiran sofa yang tidak cukup panjang untuk dirinya berbaring.

Tao menghela nafas panjang "Hey hey, jangan membuatku jadi salah paham Sehun" ucapnya agak ngeri melihat Sehun dengan seenaknya merebahkan diri di pangkuannya

"Sebentar saja hyung, aku sedang senang sekarang kau tahu tadi aku berhasil mencumbu Luhan hyung, dan aku ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini denganmu"

Kalimat tersebut berhasli membuat Tao memukul pelan wajah Sehun "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau banggakan dari hal-hal seperti itu?" geram Tao dengan pikiran dongsaengnya ini.

"Tapi sayangnya dia terus berontak hyung sehingga aku tak bsia melancarkan serangan lagi, ah lagi pula aku tak ingin memperkosanya dalam mobil seperti tadi"

Sepertinya Tao harus terbiasa dengan cerita-cerita Sehun yang tak akan jauh dari seorang Luhan -ya dia harus membiasakan dirinya mendengar cerita atasannya ini.

Tao tersenyum mengejek "Jelas saja, orang normal seperti dia pasti akan susah berorientsi dengan orang gila sepertimu" ucapnya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya hyung"

"Aku tahu itu" jawab Tao acuh "Kau berat, cepat bangun Oh Sehun!" sambungnya sembari berusaha membangunkan Sehun yang memang berat.

"Biarkan hyung sebentar saja. Aku ingin seperti ini"

Kembali Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan keinginan atasan sekaligus hoobae-nya ini, memang selalu seperti ini "Terserah kau saja lah" ucapnya dan membiarkan Sehun membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan terus saja berjalan gelisah kesana kemari dalam ruangannya "Gila gila gila! Sehun benar-benar sudah gila" ucap Luhan prustasi, sesekali ia menjambaki rambutnya "Kenapa aku diam saja tadi! Kenapa aku biarkan dia menikmati tubuhku yang indah ini seenaknya" ucapnya, terdengar agak narsis memang.

"Aaaargh, beruntung dia tidak melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan padaku, lagi pula apa yang bocah itu harapkan dari duda tua seperti aku ini?"

Tok Tok Tok

Mendengar ketukan pintu Luhan segera menghilangkan segala pikiran tentang Sehun, ia merapikan dirinya sembari kembali duduk dan berkata "Masuk" dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

"Permisi tuan"

"Ne"

"Apa pak presdir ada tuan?"

Luhan memperhatikan wanita tersebut, ia masih tak mengenal wanita ini karena dirinya juga masih baru, yang ia tahu adalah wanita ini juga salah satu bawahan Sehun sama seperti dirinya.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Tao-ssi, ada apa? Biar saya sampaikan nanti"

"Kami ingin meminta tanda tangan tuan Sehun-ssi untuk menyetujui sejumlah penanaman saham pada perusahaan tuan Choi, dan berkas ini harus kami serahkan kembali hari ini"

"Letakkan saja di mejanya, nanti akan ku sampaikan jika dia sudah kembali"

"Ne tuan, saya akan mengambilnya sekitar setengah jam lagi"

"Baiklah"

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut berakhir wanita tersebut keluar meninggalkan berkas yang tadi ia bawa diatas meja Sehun.

.

.

.

**20**** menit kemudian...**

Namja manis tersebut mengetuk-ngetukkanan jarinya gelisah, ini sudah hampir setengah jam dan Sehun belum juga kembali "Ah lama sekali dia. Lebaih baik aku mencarinya sekarang" gumam Luhan bangkit dari duduknya beranjak mengambil berkas yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh wanita itu "Mungkin dia ada di ruangan Tao-ssi sekarang" gumamnya, ia berjalan menuju ruangan Tao yang memang tak jauh dari ruangannya dan Sehun.

Hingga terhentilah langkahnya tepat didepan ruangan Tao, ia mencoba mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali namun hasilnya nihil.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu Tao-ssi... tapi apa Sehun ada di dalam?" tanyanya setengah berteriak karena ketukannya tidak mendapat sahutan hingga sekarang.

Bosan menunggu, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu jati tersebut tanpa mendapat izin dari pemilik ruangan tersebut.

Untuk sesaat Luhan tertegun ketika memasuki ruangan manager tertinggi tersebut. Tertegun menyaksikan pemandangan yang cukup mengherankan dihadapannya, ia tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata saat melihat hal seperti ini, ini membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman, jijik dan kecewa?

"Hyung/Luhan-ssi" ucap Sehun dan Tao bersamaan

Luhan langsung mengarahkan pandangnya kelain arah. Juga mereka, Sehun dan Tao yang langsung bangun dari posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar bagi sesama namja seperti mereka.

"Ma-maaf Sehun-ssi, Tao-ssi saya tidak tahu kalian... ahh ini tadi karyawan menitipkan ini pada ku, silahkan tanda tangan Sehun-ssi dia akan mengambilnya sekitar lima menit lagi, saya permisi"

Namja manis berkebangsaan asli China itu terlihat gelisah dan seperti orang bodoh, ia tak tahu harus menatap kemana sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sehun berlari mendekat "Hyung! Luhan hyung ku mohon jangan salah paham" panik Sehun, ia mengejar Luhan. Namun tentu Luhan tak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan Sehun dan terus berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC****?**

**Haah apa masih ada nama Siwon atau Heechul yang nyempil? Saya harap kalian tak bosan untuk mengingatkan saya ^_^**

**Terimakasih untuk :** **chacalock, irnalee96, younlaycious88, ani n, juniaangel58, jeje, ekffaridah004 ,saYYou , joldyck, HJ, hunlovehan, xxbayuxx, ferina_refina, ShinJiWoo920202, hunhan shipper, dyopororoo dan juga para guest untuk review yang kalian berikan pada chapter sebelumnya, semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab sering berlanjutnya cerita ini nghahaha ^_^**

**Review masih diperlukan pada chapter ini untuk kelanjutan ceritanya hehehe :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_M__a__-__maaf Sehun__-ssi__,__Tao__-ssi__,__ saya tidak tahu kalian... ahh ini tadi karyawan menitipkan ini pada__ku, silahkan tanda tangan __Sehun__-ssi__ dia akan mengambilnya sekitar lima menit lagi__, saya permisi" _

"_Hyung__! Luhan__ hyung __ku mohon __jangan salah paham"_

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun berniat mengejar Luhan keluar dari ruangan namun hak tersebut sudah digagalkan oleh bawahannya tersebut "Biarkan saja dia dulu" cegah Tao sembari menahan lengan Sehun

Meski hatinya masih berontak namun raganya tetap menuruti apa yang Tao katakan, Sehun kembali duduk kembali mengikuti tuntunan Tao menuju sofa dimana mereka tadi saling memadu kasih? Ah bukan bukan, lebih tepanya sedang berbagi kebahagiaan? Dengan manager tersebut Mungkin.

Sehun menjambaki rambutnya prustasi "Tapi hyung aku baru saja berbaikan dengannya dan sekarang dia akan salah paham lagi karena melihatku... arrgh" kesalnya.

"Itu Salahmu sendiri Sehun, kenapa kau tidak bisa melepas kebiasaan bodohmu itu!"

"Dan kenapa kau juga tetap mau melakukannya!"

"Karena kau atasanku Sehun-ssi" ucap Tao cepat, ia juga tak ingin disalahkan disaat seperti ini "Aku juga tak akan melakukannya kalau..."

"Kalau apa?"

"Tidak... sudah lupakan"

Keduanya memilih bungkam untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berkata-kata ataupun bergerak, mereka sepertinya sangat betah dalam diam seperti ini.

.

.

Yang Luhan lihat memang hanya Sehun yang sedang berbaring nyaman dipangkuan Tao, tidak lebih –ah juga dengan bibir yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Hey! Siapa yang tidak akan merasa dipermainkan jika seperti itu, orang itu baru saja melecehkanmu meskipun ia tetap berkata "Aku mencintaimu" setelahnya, dan sekarang terlihat begitu mesra dengan orang lain yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya. Siapa saja pasti akan merasa seperti dipermainkan.

Luhan membasuh kasar mukanya yang terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang ini. Ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dari balik pntulan cermin yang cukup besar dalam kamar mandi pria.

"Baru hari pertama aku bekerja di sini tapi sudah banyak kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang aku temui!" ucapnya entah pada siapa

"Dan lagi tadi. Sehun? Tao? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka gay? Aaarghh kau seharusnya tidak memperdulikan itu Lu Han, tapi tetap saja aku mereasa tak terima setelah apa yang bocah itu lakukan padaku!"

Setelah puas dengan segala unek-uneknya Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang seolah itu akan membuat beban kepalanya berkurang "Aku harus profesional! Aku harus kembali bekerja anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku harus bertahan dalam tiga tahun ini, ya harus!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri

.

.

"Sepertinya kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan bodoh itu mulai sekarang Sehun jika tidak ingin Luhan tambah membencimu"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan hyungnya tersebut, memang benar dia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini.

"Sepertinya begitu hyung, aku tadi hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaanku denganmu tadi, maaf hyung, dia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu sekarang"

Tao meggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum tulus "Tidak masalah, minta maaflah padanya jangan meminta maaf padaku" jawabnya seadanya.

Pimpinan tertinggi diperusahaan tersebut berdiri "Aku akan kembali keruanganku, aku harus menenangkan pikiranku hyung" ucap Sehun lesu dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tao menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja tertutup setelah keluarnya Sehun "Apa kau tau bagaimana rasa ini tumbuh karena kebiasaan gila yang selalu kau lakukan padaku itu Sehun?" gumam Tao pelan hampir tak bersuara.

.

.

.

Sehun tampak gelisah mendapati Luhan tak berada diruangannya, untuk kedua kalinya dalam har ini ia dilanda kecemasan karena Luhan.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan namun ponsel tersebut ternyata ia tinggal di ruangan mereka, membuat Sehun semakin prustasi karenanya. Tapi ini memang salahnya karena membuat Luhan kembali menghilang dua kali dalam hari ini.

KLEK

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pintu terbuka menampakan Luhan dengan wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan "Luhan hyung? Dari mana saja kau hyung?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi saat Luhan baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

Hanya dengan sekali melihat wajah Sehun, luhan sudah dapat mengerti bahwa atasannya ini sedang mencarinya sejak tadi.

"Ah mianhae presdir saya dari toiket dan lupa membawa ponsel sa- wae?" bingung Luhan meliat Sehun dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda

Sehun menatap sedikit kesal pada Luhan "Sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu hyung" ucapnya dingin

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya "Mianhae" kata maaf yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman di telinga Sehun

"Hyung aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa apa yang kau lihat tadi tidak sepenuhnya ber-"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya sebatas wajah "Sehun-ssi" potongnya.

"A- Wae?"

"Aku tidak marah! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun! Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang Sehun-ssi, tak ku sangka ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang" ucap Luhan datar dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan "Sampai jumpa besok" ucapnya lagi sebelum keluar.

"Hyu-"

BLAM

Sehun terjinjit kaget karena Luhan dengan begitu kerasnya membanting pintu setelah apa yang ia katakan barusan, sepertinya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kalimat 'Aku tidak marah' miliknya tadi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang "Tidak marah kenapa membanting pintu sekeras itu" gumam Sehun "Eh? Apa dia marah? Apa itu juga berarti dia cemburu?" Sehun membatin.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan nampak begitu gelisah malam ini, sejak tadi ia berjalan kesana kemari dalam kamarnya dan terkadang duduk sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan wajah gusar.

Rupa-rupanya kejadian hari ini sudah sukses memenuhi kepalanya, baru satu hari dan Luhan sudah harus menghadapi berbagai macam kejanggalan yang membuatnya kacau.

Luhan mengawangawang sendiri dalam kamarnya "Apa mereka berpacaran? Aku tak suka kau mencumbu ku secara paksa seperti tadi, dan aku lebih tak suka melihatmu berciuman dengan Tao itu, seolah-olah aku ini namja murahan yang bisa dengan mudahnya bercumbu dengan kekasih orang!" ucap Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin"

Drrrt Drrrt

Dengan malas ia mengarahkan pandangnya pada ponsel yang berada tepat disampingnya, menundukan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung "Kris?" gumamnya setelah melihat layar ponselnya

Klik

"Hallo"

"_H__yung, apa kau sehat di sana? Kau baik-baik saja"_

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatar Kris"

"_Aku haya memastikan keadaanmu hyung, bagaimana di sana? Menyenangkan?"_

Luhan nampak berpikir beberapa saat "Tidak! Di sini sangat memuakkan Kris!" batinnya "Ne tentu saja menyenangkan" sahutnya lagi tak sesuai dengan apa isi hatinya.

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu hyung, bagaimana tempat perusahaanmu bekerja?"_

"Bagus Kris tidak kalah dengan perusahaanmu"

Yang diseberang mengernyit tak suka, meski Luhan tak melihatnya _"Yaa! Aku tidak __ingin __dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu hyung" _Kali ini nada bicara Kris terdengar seperti merajuk manja.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, aku sangat lelah Kris aku ingin istirahat"

"_Baiklah hyung, aku tutup ne"_

"Ne"

Pip

Luhan kembali menghela nafas, setidaknya ada yang mengkhawatirkannya meski itu bukan keluarganya sendiri "Ah Kris kau terlalu baik padaku, sudah tidak terhitung jasa yang telah kau berikan untuk ku" gumam Luhan sambil merebahkan diri di kasur sederhananya "Suatu saat aku akan membalasnya untukmu Kris, tapi sekarang aku harus tidur terlebih dahulu"

Drrrt Drrrt

Benar-benar kali ini Luhan begitu kesal jika Kris yang kembali menelponnya, baru saja ia merebahkan tubuhnya.

Namun matanya membulat seketika, meski tanpa nama ia sudah kenal dengan nomor yang kini menunggu sambungan diangkat tersebut, bagaimana tidak nomor tersebut sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya sejak siang.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya kesal, menggerutu sebal "Sehun? Mau apa lagi dia" ragunya ingin mengangkat atau tidak. Meski akhirnya hatinya tergerak juga untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo" sahu Luhan malas

"_Sedang apa hyung? Apa aku menganggu__?__"_

"Aku baru saja ingin tidur, jadi bisa kau simpulkan sendiri bukan"

"_Hyung ini baru jam 8 malam"_

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal "Tapi aku lelah Oh Sehun" ucapnya dengan nada yang agak lembut kali ini, mungkin agar membuat Sehun mengerti.

"Ahh, aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu hyung"

"_Ini sudah malam, sudah seharian kita bertemu apa kau belum puas"_

"Belum"

"_Hyung, ayo kita makan malam aku akan menjemput__mu"_

"Tida terimakasih, aku sudah makan mianhae Sehun"

"_Tunggu __tiga puluh __menit lagi aku akan ke sana hyung"_

Pip

Luhan melihat ponselnya sejenak dan dengan cepat kembali meletakkan pada telinganya "Sehun! Ya! Oh Sehun! Aaargh kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa belum cukup kau membuat hari ku kacau, sekarang malam ku juga ingin kau hancurkan" omelnya meski ia tahu bahwa sambungan sudah putus.

Luhan membanting ponselnya pada tempat tidur karena kesal, mau tak mau sekarang ia harus kembali bertemu dengan orang itu.

.

**20 menit kemudian...**

Ting Tong

Dengan sangat sangat malas Luhan beranjak membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ia sudah tahu benar siapa.

"Itu pasti Sehun, bahkan dia datang lebih cepat"

Klek

Sebuah buket bunga mawar merah langsung terpampang di depannya saat pintu terbuka, dengan seseorang yang memegangi bunga tersebut di belakangnya, menampakan senyum tak berdosa yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta.

Luhan hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum paksa dan raut mengantuk yang begitu kentara diwajahnya.

Sehun memberikan buket bunga tersebut pada Luhan" Bunga yang cantik untuk hyung yang cantik. Selamat malam hyung" ucapnya terdengar bahagia.

"Kau dari mana tahu alamat ku?"

Namja dengan marga dua huruf tersebut merengut kecewa "Apa kau tidak ingin menjawab ucapan selamat malam ku hyung? Atau berterimakasih untuk bunga cantik ini?" ucapnya berlagak sedih

Luhan terlihat kesal kali ini "Aku tanya kau tahu alamatku dari siapa Oh Sehun?" ulangnya.

"Aku selalu tahu apa saja yang berhubungan denganmu hyung" jawabnya sekenanya "Apa kau tidak memperbolehkan ku masuk?"

"Haah ya sudah masuk, tapi maaf jika apartement ku sangat berantakan aku belum sempat membereskannya"

"Ne hyung, kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah kami saja seperti dulu?"

Segera saja Luhan menghadiahi tatapan tajam untuk Sehun atas kalimatnya barusan "Dan membuat pertengkaran setiap hari dengan Sulli? Hah itu benar-benar ide yang bagus Oh Sehun" sindirnya.

"Aku serius hyung, tinggal lah bersama ku"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Dan aku juga serius untuk berkata "Tidak" Sehun, aku tidak ingin membawamu dalam kesialanku aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama seperti Naeun" ucapnya

"Hentikan berkata seperti itu hyung!"

Bukan hanya Luhan, tapi Sehun juga sangat membenci jika ada orang yang mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu tentang orang yang ia cintai -Luhan, namun kali ini orang yang ia cintai itu sendiri yang mengatakannya, dan itu membuatnya lebih tak suka.

Luhan tak terlalu menghiraukan kalimat Sehun tadi, ia malah masuk kedalam tentu dengan Sehun yang juga pasti mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti diruang tamu yang tak begiu luas namun suasananya cukup nyaman jika hanya ditinggali seorang diri, ada sofa kecil berwarna biru muda di sana.

"Kau duduklah, tunggu aku mengganti pakaian" ucapnya. Luhan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Aku ikut"

Ia berbalik "Ya Oh Sehun! Aku ingin berganti pakaian" ucapnya sembari mendorong Sehun yang membuntutinya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Dengan kesal ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mungkin jika bukan atasannya sudah dia tendang jauh-jauh orang ini dari apartemennya "Aku tidak ingin kau melihat kamarku, sangat berantakan" kilah Luhan

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Luhan, karena seingatnya Luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu, yang Sehun tahu Luhan adalah seorang pria yang begitu memperhatikan hal-hal disekitarnya termasuk kebersihan.

"Kka! Tunggu di sana Sehun jangan membuang-buang waktu"

"Jika membuang-buang waktunya bersamamu tidak masalah untuk ku hyung" ucapnya mendekat lagi ke arah Luhan

"Kau mulai lagi"

BLAM

Setelah ia berhasil mendorong Sehun keluar, dengan cepat Luhan menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, menghindari Sehun ayng kapan saja bisa menerobos masuk seenaknya.

Setelah pintu tersebut tertutup dan terkunci barulah Luhan dapat bernafas lega "Tunggu aku di luar!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

"Haaah"

.

.

**1****0**** menit kemudian...**

Beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih pakaian akhirnya Luhan pun keluar, meski begitu sederhana namun cocok untuknya dengan celana selutut berwarna putih serta baju putih tanpa lengan yang dilapisi dengan jaket rajut berwana ungu muda membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Sehun tertegun "Imut" hanya itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Sehun setelah melihat Luhan yang tanpa seragam, meski ia dulu juga sering melihatnya namun sekarang ia nampak berbeda, menurutnya.

"Apa katamu?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan "Ani, kau tampak cantik dengan baju seperti ini hyung"

"Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku tidak cantik? Ah tentu saja karena aku tampan"

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban yang terdengar sinis dan percaya siri dari manja manis tersebut. Sehun tak membalas, ia tak ingin merusak suasana yang sudah lumayan bagus ini.

"Kau yang bertanya kau yang menjawab hyung" batin Luhan "Kaja kita pergi" ucapnya menekuk sikunya menyodorkan lengannya, menyuruh Luhan untuk menggandengnya.

Bukannya menyambut Luhan malah berjalan melalui Sehun "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu" ucapnya masih terdengar sinis.

"Ck, hyung tunggu!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama Sehun segera menyusul namja manis yang menurutnya adalah miliknya itu. Dan sepertinya Luhan pun sudah tau kemana tujuannya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sehun yang berada di area parkir apartemen sederhana tersebut.

Sedikit mendahului Luhan, Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya tentu itu membuat Luhan tak suka "Aku bisa sendiri" kesalnya, meski akhirnya ia tetap masuk.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke rumahku"

Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangnya "Hah?" bingungnya.

"Ya kita akan makan malam di rumahku hyung" ucap Sehun yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi mobilnya.

Namja cantik tersebut berpaling dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada, tampan menggemaskan "Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya ketus.

"Wae?"

Dan setelahnya kembali berbalik menatap Sehun "Aku tidak ingin bertemu orang tua dan dongsaeng gilamu itu" ucap Luhan seadanya "Belum lagi masuk ke rumah itu sama saja kau menyuruhku untuk mengenang Naeun"

Kali ini Sehun menunjukan wajah ketidak sukaannya pada Luhan meski tak dihiraukan oleh namja manis tersebut "Tidak akan ada lagi kenangan Naeun atau siapapun, mulai dari sekarang kau hanya akan memikirkan ku seorang hyung" batin Sehun.

"Orang tua ku sudah meninggal hyung"

"Bercandamu tidak lucu" balasnya tanpa menatap Sehun

"Aku tidak bercanda, orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan hyung"

Dalam sekejam wajah Luhan menjadi merasa bersalah karena dia sudah mengungkit –ah bahkan mengatai orang yang sudah tiada.

Ia menatap Sehun menyesal "Maaf Sehun, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Luhan tak nyaman.

Tangannya terulur mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Luhan dengan pelan "Ne, tidak masalah hyung, toh jika mereka masih hidup mungkin hanya akan menjadi penghalang hubungan kita" ucapnya santai.

Seketika itu juga Luhan kembali mengubah raut wajahnya mendengar penuturan orang di sampingnya ini semabri berkata "Kau gila!" ucapnya.

"Aku tau kau akan berkata seperti itu hyung"

.

.

* * *

**Sehun's ****House**

Kini sedang terjadi tarik menarik antara Sehun dan Luhan yang berpegang teguh pada keinginan masing-masing, Sehun yang memaksanya turun dari mobil dan Luhan yang tetap bersikukuh untuk didalam.

Lalu untuk apa mereka kemari jika mereka tak masuk? Terkadang cara berpikir Luhan memang tak dapat ditebak.

"Ayo lah hyung yang lain sudah menunggu sejak tadi"

Luhan saih bertahan "Tidak mau! Aku di sini saja, lagi pula aku tidak lapar" tolaknya, ia tak melepas seat beltnya sehingga itu semakin menyusahkan Sehun.

"Aku menjemputmu bukan untuk menyuruhmu menunggu di mobil hyung"

Ia langsung melotot kearah Luhan "Kenapa kau tidak bilang ini acara makan keluarga!" kesalnya.

"Ah sudahlah"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sehun manarik pergelangan tangan Luhan paksa keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke kediamannya tentu setelah melepas secara paksa juga seat beltnya.

Alhasil Luhan lah yang menjadi terseok-seok karena dipaksa mengikuti langkah lebar seorang Oh Sehun.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu"

"Sehun oppa kau kenal kan dengan temanku Lun- KAU!"

Sulli langsung melotot tajam ketika melihat siapa yang dibawa Sehun kali ini, wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian teramat sangat padahal baru beberapa detik Luhan berada disana.

Sementara Luhan hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, ia tak ingin berseteru lagi kali ini, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan berbagai macam kejadian tadi siang.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau membawa orang luar oppa? Ini acara keluarga!"

Sehun mendecih meremehkan pertanyaan dan juga pernyataan sang adik "Apa Luna bukan orang luar? Lagi pula hanya ada Yoona ahjuma dan Seung Gi ahjushi disini, mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkannya" balas Sehun, senyum kemenangan benar-benar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tapi dia temanku oppa"

Sehun merangkul lengan Luhan, merapatkan diri padanya "Dan Luhan adalah kekasihku" balas Sehun tak mau kalah, ia sudah berhasil mengundang seluruh pandangan keluarga bermarga Oh yang sudah berada diruang tersebut tertuju padanya dan Luhan.

Yoona, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik pada umurnya tenganga bingung "Jadi dia kekasihmu Sehun? Seorang pria?" tanyanya masih sembari memperhatikan Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk "Ne Yoona ahjumma, cantik bukan?" bangganya. Kini ia merangkul pinggang Luhan agar semakin merapat padanya.

Luhan melepas kasar pelukan Sehun dipinggangnya "Ani ahjumma, saya hanya bawahan Sehun-ssi tidak lebih" ucap Luhan tak enak.

Yoona masih menatap heran dan agak risih pada Luhan "Dia memang cantik, tapi tetap saja seorang pria" ucapnya pelan.

Kali ini sang pria paruh baya membuka suaranya "Tapi kalian cocok, dia cantik untuk ukuran pria" ungkapnya jujur.

Hal tersebut membuat Luhan menjadi salah tingkah "Hehe anda terlalu memuji" balas Luhan merasa canggung.

"Dia memang sangat cantik ahjumma ahjushi"

Luhan mendelik tajam kesebelahnya "Singkirkan tanganmu Oh Sehun!" ucapnya setengah berbisik sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang bergelayut dipinggangnya.

"Dia itu mantan suami mendiang Naeun onnie, ahjumma dan ahjushu tidak mengenalnya karena selama ini ahjuma tinggal diluar negeri" ucap Sulli blak-blakan "Dia yang menyebabkan onnie meninggal"

Yoona semakin tercengang mendengar perkataan Sulli "Jadi dia kakak ipar kalian?" kagetnya

"Yoona! Sudah ku katakan hentikan omong kosong itu" bentak Sehun

Seung Gi dan Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, acara makan malam yang sudah mereka susun sejak jauh-jauh hari menjadi kacau seperti ini sekarang hanya karena masalah masa lalu.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, sekarang ajak temanmu duduk Sehun, kami sudah menunggumu terlalu lama kau tahu"

"Ne ahjumma"

Arah pandang Yoona kini beralih pada wanita yang duduk disamping Sulli yang sejak tadi keberadaannya sedikit terabaikan "Sulli? Siapa temanmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia teman kuliah ku ahjumma, Luna"

Luna mengankat diri dan sedikit membungkuk "Luna imnida ahjumma ahjussi, senang berkenalan" ucapnya sopan.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut mengangguk "Kau juga cantik Luna" puji Yoona lagi.

Ia tersenyum sembari berkata "Gomawo ahjuma, anda juga cantik" sepertinya anak ini tak ingin banyak berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat menjodohkan Luna dengan Sehun oppa, tapi sayang sekali sepertinya Sehun oppa lebih memilih menjadi tidak normal dengan memilih namja tak jelas dan pembawa sial itu"

Seolah tidak ada habis-habisnya nyali seorang Oh Sulli ini, sejak tadi ia terus dan terus saja memojokkan Sehun maupun Luhan didepan paman dan bibi mereka.

Jika saja bukan adiknya mungkin Sehun sudah menampar mulutnya "Jaga bicaramu Sulli!" Sehun menghentakkan tangannya kasar pada meja makan di depannya.

Mau tak mau Luhan yang jadi bahan obrolan menjadi tak nyaman sendir "Sepertinya aku sudah merusak acara keluarga kalian, lebih baik aku pergi, permisi" ucap Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sehun menahan lengan Luhan cepat "Tetap disini hyung! Bukan kau penyebab masalahnya disini, Sulli saja yang terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaanmu" ucapnya sembari menatap tajam Sulli.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang tempramennya sangat luar biasa. Sudah kalian tidak perlu bertengkar, aku yang akan pulang jika kalian masih bertengkar" ancam Yoona kesal

Semua diam seketika mendengar ancaman Yoona, Sulli dan Sehun tak ingin acara yang sudah mereka susun menjadi tak jadi, dan Luhan juga langsung diam ia tak ingin semakin merusak suasana. "Duduk hyung" titah Sehun pada Luhan yang kali ini mau menurutinya

Acara makan malampun berlangsung dengan sangat sangat canggung, beberapa kali Sulli dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan tidak suka satu sama lain tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan yang lainnya.

.

"Ahjumma ahjusii" Sehun memanggil mereka berdua dengan nada serius "Aku ingin membicarakan tanggal pernkahan ku dengan Luhan hyung, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Keduanya masih shock mendengarnya, mereka benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sehun seserius ini dengan pria yang memang terliaht sangat manis itu.

Seunggi menyesap kopinya sekali, setelahnya ia berujar "Apa kau benar ingin menikah dengannya?" Seung Gi berujar dengan nada yang tak kalah serius :Menikah bukan lah sesuatu yang mudah Sehun" nasihatnya

"Aku serius ah-"

TAK

Luhan meletakkan garpunya begitu keras, secara sengaja. Ia beranjak berdiri menatap kesal Sehun yang bicaranya sudah tak terkontrol sejak tadi, menikah? Bahkan mereka belum menjalin hubungan apapun saat ini.

"Ah maaf saya ingin ke kamar mandi, bisa kau tunjukan pada ku Sehun-ssi"

Ia berdiri mendekati Luhan "Ne hyung kajja" ucapnya lalu mununtun Luhan menuju kamar kecil terdekat.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka kini sudah berada di depan kamar mandi, sebenarnya Luhan sudah tahu letak kamar mandi tersebut mengingat dia juga pernah tinggal dirumah yang sama sebelumnya, hanya saja ia sepertinya perlu membicarakan sesuatu dengan bocah ini.

Ia menarik lengan Sehun kasar hingga ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi "Sehun ku mohon hentikan omong kosong itu, apalagi saat di depan keluargamu seperti tadi!" kesal Luhan.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin menyampaikan ini?"

"Hanya? Hanya kau bilang? Kau benar-benar gila Oh Sehun! Cepat antar aku pulang, aku sudah muak dengan omong kosongmu!"

Sepertinya adalah suatu kesalahan bagi Luhan membawa Sehun ketempat sepi seperti ini. Sehun kini malah mencengkram kedua lengan Luhan kuat dan menyandarkannya pada dinding keramik yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mengurungnya.

"Apa yang- mmmmph"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua puluh empat jam ini Sehun memakan bibir ranum merah muda yang sudah ia akui sebagai miliknya tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar gila akan seorang Luhan.

Luhan tentu berontak dan mendorong-dorong Sehun menjauh, dorongan yang dilakukan Luhan cukup keras kali ini sehingga berhasli melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sehun.

PLAK

Satu lagi tamparan keras melayang pada wajah tampan Sehun "Berhenti menyentuhku seenaknya!" pekik Luhan tak terima "Kau pikir aku pria seperti apa hah!?" kesalnya

"Kau itu milikku hyung! Kau tidak boleh menolak jika aku sedang menginginkannya!"

Matanya serasa panas, ia merasa harga dirinya sangat rendah saat ini "Kau! Apa kau selalu mencium laki-laki yang kau sukai hah!? Apa berarti Tao juga kau akui sebagai milikmu!" teriak Luhan penuh emosi.

Meski dipengaruhi nafsu Sehun masih dapat melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang terlihat kecewa pada dirinya.

Ia menyesali apa yang Luhan lihat antara dirinya dan Tao, mereka memang berciuman, namun sebatas adik kakak tak masalah bukan, meski ciuman itu dibibir?

Luhan benar-benar gusar menghadapi namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya ini, ia terduduk dilantai kamar mandi tersebut, ia mencengkram rambutnya kasar menandakan ia sangat tak ingin dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi mainanmu Sehun!"

Sehun menjadi merasa bersalah sendiri mendengarnya, dia menjadikan Luhan mainannya? Oh tak sedikit pun ia menginginkan hal yang membuat Luhan berpikir seperti ini.

Ia men-sejajarkan diri denga Luhan mengangkat wajah tersebut pelan hingga bertatapan dengannya "Hyung, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan ku, aku memang sering mencium Tao hyung, tapi itu hanya sekedar dari dongsaeng untuk hyung-nya" jelas Sehun.

Luhan melepas dengan kasar kedua tangan yang menangkup wajahnya, ia kembali berdiri dengan wajah kesal "Apa ada seorang dongsaeng mencum hyungnya seperti itu? Belum lagi kalian sama-sama pria! Jangan berbohong kau Sehun!" teriaknya, tak perduli pada orang diluar.

"Kau cemburu"

Mata Luhan membulat "A-ani, a-ku aku hanya tidak terima kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku buka barang yang bisa kau sentuh dah kau mainkan kapan saja kau mau Sehun" nada bicaranya terdengar melemah kali ini, membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

Ia memaksa Luhan menatapnya "Maka dari itu aku meminca izin untuk menyentuhmu Luhan hyung" ucapnya tak kalah lembut.

Luhan diam, mebiarkan Sehun mulai membenamkan wajahnya diceruk lehernya, aroma yang sangat kuat membuat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada leher Luhan.

Kenapa aku membairkan ini terjadi lagi Luhan! Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak semua perlakuannya" batin Luhan bertentangan, meski fisiknya berkata lain.

Tangan namja muda tersebut mulai tak terkontrol saat melihat respon Luhan ayng tak melakukan apa-apa, dengan berani ia menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Luhan hingga menyentuh perpotongan yang berada selangkangan, hingga membuat tubuh Luhan terjinjit kaget.

Ia manahan tangan tersebut "Sehun- akh" desah Luhan terdengar tertahan.

"Wae hyung?"

Masih dengan tangan yang menahan pergerakan tangan Sehun, Luhan berujar susah payah "Hentikaaanh" ia mendorong pelan Sehun menjuh darinya.

Sehun seolah mengerti keadaan, ia tak ingin meneruskan ini meski sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkan Luhan menjadi miliknya. Tapi ia cukup tahu Luhan kini benar-benar terangsang karena hanya berbuatannya tadi.

Tanpa disangka Sehun benar-benar menjauhkan diri beberapa jengkal "Ne. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di sini hyung" ucap Sehun dengan santainya

"Mwo? Me-melakukan apa maksud mu dasar bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan bercampur jahil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan "Kau yang sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan intim selama betahun-tahun dengan Naeun unni menjadi duda selama lima tahun, aku yakin hal itu membuat tubuhmu menjadi sensitif dan sangat menginginkan sentuhan, benarkan hyung?" bisiknya dengan suara yang menggairahkan.

Dengan cepat Luhan mendorongnya menjauh "Kau gila!" ucap Luhan, ia beranjak berniat keluar

Luhan sedikit kaget ketika membuka pintu tersebut "Eh? kalian?" bingung Luhan saat membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut menampakkan dua orang yang sepertinya menguping pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi

"Ahjuma? Ahjushi? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

.

.

.

**Masih ada typo name?**

**Haaaah membosankan sekali part ini ya? -_- Saya sendiri malas meng-editnya, maaf maaf maaf :3**

**Terima kasih lagi untuk kalian-kalian yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya:****chacalock****, ****Almun****, ****irnalee96****, ****ani n****, ****HJ****, ****juniaangel58****, ****myhunhanbaby****, ****younlaycious88****, ****joldyck****, ****ekffaridah004****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****lisnana1****, ****ferinarefina****, ****Clasic****, ****fitrysukma39****, ****saYYou****, ****Nasywa940412****, ****hunhan shipper****, ****dearmykrishan****, ****hunhaney****, ****HyunRa**.

**Saya tidak minta yang muluk-muluk, saya hanya minta hargai karya saya setidaknya dengan meninggalkan review kalian :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"_Kau yang sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan intim selama betahun-tahun dengan Naeun unni menjadi duda selama lima tahun, aku yakin hal itu membuat tubuhmu menjadi sensitif dan sangat menginginkan sentuhan, benarkan hyung?__"_

"_Kau g__ila!" _

"_Eh? kalian?" _

"_Ahjuma? Ahjushi? __Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Wanita paruh baya tersebut masih menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, hingga teguran dari Sehun dan Luhan meyapa meraka. "Kalian gila!" umpat Yoona sembari mengelus-ngelus dadanya tak percaya

Sang suami mengelus pundak Yoona pelan, menyabari sang istri "Tenangkan dirimu sayang" ucapnya, yang ternyata juga ikut mencuri pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun melotot kesal "Apa kalian menguping pembicaraan kami?" ucapnya tak terima.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang Oh Sehun, yang terpenting adalah kalian jelaskan hubungan seperti apa sebenarnya yang kalian jalani"

"Tidak ahjuma, kami hanya-"

Wanita peruh baya tersebut langsung memberi Luhan tatapan tajam "Hanya apa!? Hanya melakukan tindakan senonoh di dalam kamar mandi!?" potongnya cepat saat Luhan hendak menjelaskan.

Seung Gi menarik Yoona menjauh "Sudahlah kalian kami tunggu diruang keluarga, kalian berhutang penjelasan pada kami Sehun, Luhan" tegas Seung Gi lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih mematung.

Luhan mendesah kesal "Ini salahmu Oh Sehun!" tunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sehun

"Wae? Kenapa hyung hanya menyalahkanku?"

"Ini memang salahmu, lebih baik sekarang kau pikirkan penjelasan yang akan kau berikan pada ahjumma dan ahjussi-mu itu"

"Mereka juga akan jadi ahjuma dan ahjussimu juga hyung sebentar lagi"

Namja bersurai kecoklatan tersebut menatap tajam Sehun mendengar pernyataan tersebut "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya garang.

Sehun menggeleng, tak ingin menambah masalah lagi "Ani hyung ani, kajja kita temui mereka" ucapnya

Luhan mengusap wajahnya prustasi "Aish jinnja!" keluhnya yang kini sudah berjalan malas di belakang Sehun menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

Suasana nampak mencekam diruang tamu keluarga Oh, sedikit mengingatkan Luhan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana ia dihakimi oleh kedua roang tua Sehun pada tempat yang sama.

Kedua pasang mata orang yang lebih tua ditempat itu masih saja menatap bergantian kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih merasa canggung terus ditatapi seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih?" tanya Yoona serius pada dua namja yang kini masih diam di depannya

Sehun mengangguk "Ne" ucapnya santai sementara Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata 'jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak'.

"Kalian sadar kalian itu sama-sama pria?"

Suara berat dari Seung Gi yang kali ini terdengar, meski sebelumnya ia seperti merestui kedua pasangan ini ketika mengatakan mereka cocok tetap saja ia masih tak menyangka, pasalnya mereka sudah kedapatan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ne kami tahu itu ahjussi"

"Lantas kenapa kalian melakukan... ahh" Yoona menggeleng tak habis pikir "Kami ini satu-satunya keluargamu yang masih tersisa Oh Sehun jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab dengan kelangsungan mu di masa mendatang, apa kau mengerti itu?"

"Maaf tapi ahjuma tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan ku atau atas apa yang aku lakukan, cukup izinkanlah aku menajani hidupku dengan Luhan hyung, itu saja" ucapnya

"Mwo? Apa-apaan kau aakhh-"

Belum sempat Luhan berbicara kakinya sudah terlanjur diinjak oleh Sehun "Diam hyung, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku" ucap Sehun sekenanya

Luhan meringis "Sakit bodoh!" umpatnya tanpa perduli siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti juga menaruh rasa padaku, akui saja hyung"

"Tapi ak-aku..."

Kali ini Sehun mengenggam erat tangan Luhan "Hyung diam dan akui saja, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya" ucapnya setengah memaksa.

"Kita bahkan belum genap dua hari bertemu, kau terlalu dini untuk membicarakan cinta dengan ku bocah!"

Sehun membalas omelan Luhan dengan sebuah tatapan lembut, terlihat aneh bagi Luhan tentunya "Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama hyung, dua hari itu waktu yang sangat banyak, bahkan satu menit saja sudah cukup bagi ku untuk menyatukan cinta kita" ucapnya lembut, agak tidak masuk akal memang.

"Selalu saja kau berbicar masalah takdir takdir dan tuhan, seolah-olah kau lah tuhan itu, yang tahu segalanya Sehun"

"Coba tolak ini jika kau tidak mencintai ku"

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik dagu Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Luhan hanya bisa diam membatu antara kaget dan terpaku, ia hanya diam tanpa melawan lantaran mulutnya kini telah dibungkam lagi oleh Sehun.

Satu buah majalah melayang kerah mereka berdua "Yak dasar bodoh! Hentikan, kalian jangan melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu di depan kami bocah!" geram Yoona yang berhasil memisahkan pagutan biibir keduanya.

Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekpresi Luhan "Benarkan? kau tidak bisa menolaknya" ucapnya terus saja menggoda Luhan.

Sementara Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memanas karena tingkah laku bekas iparnya ini, sungguh diluar dugaan bahkan didepan keluarganya seperti ini.

Sang ahjushi hanya mendesah pasrah, ia tak ingin terlalu ikut campur sebenarnya, tapi ini juga tak bsia dibiarkan begiu saja "Apa pun alasannya hubungan kalian tetap saja tidak wajar" timpalnya yang juga menyimak perbincangan sejak tadi.

"Tapi kami saling mencintai, ahjumma dan ahjussi pasti dapat menilainya sendirikan?"

Wajah Yoona masih sama seperti tadi, nampak gusar "Ah, kepalaku akan pecah mengatur bocah seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil memijit-mijit pelipisny.

"Ahjumma ku mohon restui kami"

Kembali Sehun meminta restu untuk menikah dengan nada memohon pada kedua paman dan tante mudanya itu, bahkan tanpa persetujuan Luhan.

Sang ahjuma berdiri saking kesalnya kesal "Kau gila! tidak mungkin aku merestui cinta tak wajar seperti itu" teriaknya.

Namun setelahnya sang suami langsung menuntunya untuk kembali duduk, ia tak ingin sang istrinya menderita tekanan darah tinggi jika terlalu banyak marah-marah "Sabar sayang, jangan terlalu dibawa emosi" ucapnya menyabari untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia menatap tajam Seung Gi "Hah? Bagaimana aku tak emosi oppa? Katakan bagaimana aku tak emosi? Sehun ini sudah keterlaluan! Banyak, sangat banyak wanita cantik diluar sana, kenapa dia memilih pria berbatang ini, menjijikan!" Yoona kali ini tak dapat lagi mengotrol amarahnya.

Luhan melotot tak percaya "Maaf ahjuma tapi anda sudah keterlaluan, apa semua mulut keluarga mu seperti ini Oh Sehun?" balasnya tak terima.

Yoona kembali berdiri dari duduknya "Kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku-"

"Ahjuma cukup" potong Sehun "Kau memang sudah keterlaluan berbicara seperti itu! Toh aku yang akan menjalani hidup dengannya kenapa ahjuma yang repot? Kau sama saja seperti Sulli!"

"Sehun"

"Ne?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangnya pada Luhan yang tadi memanggilnya, terlihat begitu jelas wajah tak menyenangkan dari namja cantik ini

"Antar aku pulang sekarang"

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, kau lebih baik menginap di sini hyung"

"Aku tidak mau"

Segera Luhan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, meski tak dapat pergi juga pada akhirnya karena Sehun menahannya "Hyung! Sekali ini saja dengarkan perkataan ku!" bentak Sehun kesal.

Namja cantik tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Sehun kasar menurutnya "Ke-kenapa kau membentakku seperti itu?" bingungnya.

"Karena kau tidak pernah mau mendengar perkataanku hyung!" ucapnya masih dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

"..." dan itu sukes membuat Luhan bungkam

Sehun berbalik menatap sang Yoona dan Seung Gi yang masih ebrada di tempatnya "Ahjumma, ahjussi aku sudah dewasa, bahkan aku bisa mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu sendiri, jadi ahjumma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku apalagi dalam masalah percintaan" terang Sehun.

Yoona menggeleng "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu Sehun aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" ucapnya lembut.

Kembali Sehun memberi tatapan pada ahjuma-nya tersebut "Dan satu ayng kau perlu tahu ahjuma, Luhan hyung adalah yang terbaik untuk ku" balasnya dan sukses membuat Yoona kehilangan kata-kata.

"Se-sehun sudah hentikan, ak-"

"Sudah hyung, kau diam saja!"

Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Luhan menantangnya untuk beradu tatapan mematikan, Sehun benar-benar melarang Luhan untuk berbicara kali ini.

Arah pandang Luhan beralih, bergerak gelisah menghindari tatapan Sehun "Kenapa bocah ini jadi seperti ini? Kau menyeramkan Sehun!" Luhan membatin.

"Jika memang itu pilihan mu terserah! Ahjumma sadar tidak memiliki hak apa-apa atasmu, jika saja kedua orang tuamu masih hidup merka pasti sangat sedih jika tahu anaknya seperti ini"

Yoona seolah merelakan, namun masih dengan kalimat menentang hubungan tak wajar tersebut, sementara sang suami hanya dia tak ingin berbicara lagi.

"Ne ahjumma aku tahu-"

"Kenapa ahjuma membiarkan mereka bersama? Aku tidak terima!" teriak Sulli yang baru saja ikut bergabung.

"Sulli?"

Sulli mendekat kearah Yoona "Apa ahjuma membiarkan Sehun oppa menjadi gay? Dan asal ahjumma tau namja di sebelah Sehun oppa itu hanya membawa kesialan" tunjuknya pada Luhan, ah sepertinya Sulli tak ada habis-habisnya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

PLAK

Wajar atau tidak? Hanya Sulli sendiri yang dapat menjawab ketika ia mendapat tamparan untuk pertama kalinya dari Sehun.

"Op-oppa"

Sulli memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Sehun yang cukup keras, terbukti dari bunyinya yang terbilang cukup nyaring.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu! Kau harus belajar menjaga mulutmu"

"Oppa bahkan sekarang memukulku hanya demi namja murahan seperti dia!"

Dan sepertinya namja canik ini sudah kehilangan kesabarannya untuk kesekian kalinya "Cukup!" bentaknya cukup nyaring "Aku akan pergi! Dan jangan menghentikan ku Oh Sehun! Jadi silahkan nikmati waktu kalian!" ucapnya lalu berlalu keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut.

"Hyung tunggu- ahh ini semua gara-gara kau Sulli"

"Oppa!"

Ia segera berniat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari jika saja Sulli tak menahan legannya cukup kencang, membuatnya sedikit tertahan.

"Apa lagi!?"

Masih sembari menahan lengan Sehun, Sulli berusaha mencegahnya "Biarkan dia pergi oppa, memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari namja itu!" ucapnya masih memprovokasi.

Sehun mendecak sebal melihat tingkah sang adik yang seperti ini "Lepas Oh Sulli! Aku harus mengejarnya" ucapnya lalu mendorong Sulli tanpa memperdulikannya lagi.

Sulli hanya bisa meringis "Oppa~~!" teriaknya

Sang ahjuma mendekatinya, membantunya berdiri "Sudahlah Sulli, kau harus mengerti perasaan oppamu" entah setan apa yang merasuki wanita paruh baya ini hingga berucap seperti itu.

"Tapi aku tidak rela ahjuma"

.

.

.

* * *

Manik hitamnya memandang kesegala arah mencari keberadaan hyung tercintanya "Aish kemana dia?" ucap Sehun yang kini berada di depan gerbang rumahnya "Seharusnya dia belum jauh, dan tidak mungkin ada taksi selarut ini"

Kakinya terus melangkah tak tahu kemana, ia sendiri bingung hendak mencari Luha kemana lagi.

Ditambah hari sudah malam seperti ini, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melihat dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini.

Namun sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya "Hyung" lirih Sehun melihat Luhan duduk melamun di bangku pinggir jalan yang terlihat sudah sangat lapuk, meski hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan namun Sehun dapat mengenali dengan jelas itu Luhan-nya, miliknya.

Luhan bergerak menjauh ketika Sehun mendekatinya "Jangan mendekat!" kecamnya saat Sehun ingin duduk disebelahnya.

"Wa-wae hyung?"

"Berdekatan dengan kau hanya membuatku semakin sakit hati saja Sehun! Kau pikir aku tidak kesal mendengar perkataan keluarga-mu itu hah!?" bentak Luhan nyaring.

Ia masih berusaha mendekat, meski Luhan kembali menjauh "Hyung mianhae, aku meminta maaf atas nama seluruh keluargaku" ucap Sehun memohon.

"Aku tidah butuh permintaan maafmu Sehun!"

"Hyuung" panggil Sehun sedikit mendekat "Kembali ke rumah, di sini dingin hyung aku tidak ingin kau sakit" ajak Sehun lembut

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Aku tidak mau!"

Sehun mendekat "Baik lah kalau begitu aku juga tak akan pergi, aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai kau mau ikut dengan ku" ucapnya mendudukan diri di samping Luhan.

Dan lagi Luhan juga menjauh "Sudah ku bilang jangan mendekat, kka!" teriak Luhan sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh kekar Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan cukum lama tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, dan itu membuat sang namja manis menjadi sangat tidak nyaman "Wa-wae?" bingungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung"

Sang pimpinan Yuan corp tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, memberi sedikit kecupan ringan pada bibir tipis Luhan.

Secara spontan Luhan menutup mulutnya semakin menjauhkan wajahnya, setelahnya ia langsung beranjak menjitak Sehun kasar "Be-berhenti menciumku seenaknya!" ucapnya pelan setelah Sehun berhasil menciumnya lagi.

Sehun nampak tidak perduli dengan perlakuan Luhan padanya "Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya hyung" ucapnya lalu merangkul pinggang Luhan merapat padanya.

"Selalu saja berbicara seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya" gumam Luhan pelan

"Akui saja hyung"

"Berhenti menyuruhku mengakui sesuatu yang tidak aku..."

"Tidak apa hyung?"

Luhan tampak berpikir keras memikirkan kelanjutan dari kalimatnya. Tidak? Tidak menyukai perlakuan Sehun? Ah sepertinya Luhan tak sanggup untuk berbohong, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukan hanya hati yang tak sanggup menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun, namun bibirnya pun tak sanggup berkata 'tidak' untuk hal itu.

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung memikirkan jawabannya "Sekarang kita kembali ke rumahku ya? Apartemenmu cukup jauh hyung, dan tak mungkin ada taksi malam-malam seperti ini" bujuk Sehun lagi.

"Kau kan bisa mengantarku"

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin berbaik hati unutk mengantarkan bawahanku"

Mulut namja manis tersebut menggerutu pelan mendengar perkataan Sehun, bisa-bisanya ia memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai atasan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku akan ke rumahmu"

Sehun mendesah lega mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, akhirnya dengan susah payah ia berhasil membujuk pria ini untuk menginap dirumahnya.

"Kajja"

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan santai dijalan yang terbilang cukup sepi karena malam memang sudah sangat larut, sekitar pukul sebelas malam.

Sesekali Luhan melayangkan pandangnya pada wajah Sehun, tapi saat Sehun balas menatapnya ia malah memalingkan wajahnya, malu mungkin.

Merasa aura awkward begitu kentara diantara mereka akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Luhan, mengajak Luhan berbagi kehangatan melalui genggaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Menggenggam tangan calon istriku"

Luhan menarik-narik tangannya minta dilepaskan oleh Sehun "Lepas! Memalukan jika dilihati oleh orang lain Oh Sehun" gerutunya.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat, tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran malam-malam di wilayah sini hyung"

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan membiarkan Sehun mengenggam tangannya sembari berjalan beriringan, hening tak ada yang membuka suara selama beberapa menit.

"Sehun"

"Ne?"

Luhan menunduk "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya pelan.

Namja tampan tersebut hanya mengernyit bingung "Sejak kapan apa hyung?" tanyanya tak mengerti

Ia memutar bola mata malas, ia sangat yakin Sehun paham maksud dari pertanyaannya "Sejak kapan kau mulai mencintai ku?" ulang Luhan

"Bukan kah sudah pernah ku ceritakan?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi"

Tak mau ambil pusing, sambil terus berjalan sehun mulai bercerita awal dimana ia jatuh cinta dengan namja manis yang kini berjalan dengannya.

Mulai dari pandangan pertamanya saat Naeun membawa Luhan untuk memperkenalkan padanya, juga tentang hari pernikahan Luhan dan Naeun yang justru malam membuat cinta seorang Oh Sehun malah semakin bertambah pada Luhan, hingga sampai dimana kejadian Nauen meninggal perasaannya tak pernah berubah, tetap dalam dan tulus.

"Selama itu kah?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menatap Luhan "Itu benar hyung, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama aku melihatmu datang ke rumah bersama Naeun noona" ucapnya jujur.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, apa kau meragukanku?"

"Ani, aku percaya"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku begitu ingin menggagalkan acara pernikahanmu dengan Naeun noona waktu itu, jika aku tidak mengingat beliau begitu baik mungkin aku sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak"

"..."

"Bahkan aku berniat ingin menggantikan Naeun noona di altar bersamamu"

"..."

Ia tertawa geli "Aku benar benar mencintaimu hyung" sambungnya lagi.

Luhan berhenti masih dengan tangan yang terpaut dengan jemari Sehun, ia menatap dalam pada manik hitam milik Sehun, dan yang ia lihat saat itu hanya ada kejujuran dan ketulusan yang begitu kentara.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa mengerjap bingung "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hyung?" bingungnya.

"Tidak" Luhan meneruskan jalannya, melepas genggaman Sehun ditangannya "Aku hanya tidak menyangka ada orang yang begitu mencintai ku tanpa aku ketahui" gumamnya sangat pelan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum bahagia, setidaknya kini sepertinya Luhan sudah dapat menerima bahwa Sehun sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

* * *

Baru saja Sehun dan Luhan masuk, ia sudah harus dihadiahi teriakan menggelegar dari Sulli yang protes akan kehadiran Luhan.

"Kau!? Kenapa kau membawanya lagi oppa!"

Tanpa menjawab Sehun terus menarik Luhan masuk "Bukan urusanmu" acuh Sehun "-ah dan kau Luna sebaiknya kau pulang, apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Menurutmu apa bagus anak gadis pulang malam?" sindirnya telak, ia tak menyukai rencana perjodohan yang dirancang adiknya tersebut.

Yang ditanya tentu saja merasa tak nyaman dan malu, sama saja dia dengan di usir oleh Sehun langsung "Emmm ano oppa aku-" gagap Luna.

"Luna akan menginap di sini" bela Sulli

Sehun berlalu begitu saja "Terserah" gumamnya tak perduli. Ia masih melanjutkan jalannya sembari menarik Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tak berniat untuk meladeni bekas adik iparnya tersebut.

"Yak oppa! Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun akhinya berbalik dan menatap Sulli malas sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Tentu saja mengantar Luhan hyung ke kamarku, kau tidak lihat dia begitu lelah?"

"Mwo? Luhan akan tidur di kamar mu oppa?"

"Wae?"

"Kalian kan..."

Sehun langsung memotong ucapan Sulli "Wae? Kami sama-sama pria? Maka dari itu tidak masalah jika kami tidur bersama" ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi oppa-"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya malas "Sudahlah Sulli aku sedang malas berdebat, ini sudah malam" ucapnya berlalu pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gumam Sulli pelan

Luna meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Sulli "Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka berdua, lagi pula sepertinya mendapatkan hati Sehun oppa sangat sulit untuk ku" ucapnya.

"Wae? Kau harus berusaha"

Luna terlihat geram kali ini, kenapa temannya ini begitu keras kepala "Kau harus membuka mata Sulli ah! Apa kau tidak lihat seberapa besar cinta Sehun oppa untuk Luhan?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Ya percuma berbicara dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu, aku akan pulang aku tidak jadi menginap di sini"

Tak lama setelah Luna berucap seperti tadi terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup, menandakan Luna sudah keluar dari rumah tersebut, meninggalkan Sulli dalam kegusarannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang berpihak padaku! Kenapa semua menyetujui hubungan mereka seperti ini sih!"

"Kau kenapa?"

Yoona bertanya bingung melihat Sulli yang mengacak-acak rambutnya tak jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma, eh ahjumma mau kemana?"

Seung Gi dan Yoona terlihat lengkap dengan tasnya "Tentu saja pulang, ahjumma tidak bisa menginap karena anak-anak ahjumma sendirian di rumah, ahjuma mengambil penerbangan malam" ucapnya.

Sulli mengangguk mengerti "Oh begitu kah ahjumma? Padahal baru saja kia bertemu, apa perlu aku suruh Sehun oppa mengantarkan?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, kami sudah menelpon taksi dan sebentar lagi akan datang, kami juga sudah berpamitan dengannya tadi"

Sulli menatap memelas pada Yoona dan Seunggi "Apa kalian juga menyetujui keinginan Sehun oppa?" tanyanya.

Keduanya mendesah pasrah, ia tak bisa mengekang anak yang sudah berumur lebih dari dua puluh tahun seperti Sehun, belum lagi mereka juga tinggal jauh dari Sehun dan Sulli.

Seung Gi menepuk kepala Sulli pelan "Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu Sulli, kau jaga diri ne, taksi kami sudah datang" ucapnya, Sulli mengangguk.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hari itu mereka saling berbagi pelukan sebelum Yoona dan Seung Gi benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua jam sejak mereka pulang dari taman itu dan Sehun tetap tak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia hanya sesekali memperhatikan Luhan.

Kini ia tengan berbaring memposisikan dirinya di samping Luhan yang sudah terlelap mungkin karena kelelahan, tampak damai memang.

Tangannya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit "Kau sangat cantik bahkan saat sedang tertidur seperti ini hyung" ucapnya sambil meraba pelan wajah Luhan.

Tangannya terus bergerak "Kau tahu hyung? Bibir ini, mata ini, hidung ini dan juga tubuh ini semuanya milikku, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya selain aku" ucapnya sambil meraba perlahan tempat-tempat yang tadi disebutkannya secara bergantian.

Luhan melenguh pelan merasa tubuhnya disentuh, namun sepertinya ia belum sadar betul sehingga dia lebih memilih meneruskan tidurnya, namun satu menit kemudian mata itu membulat setelah mengetahui dengan siapa dia berbaring saat ini.

"Ya! Ya apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Luhan

Sehun tersenyum.

Ia menelusuri bagian tubuhnya "Bajuku? Siapa yang mengganti bajuku Sehun?" paniknya lagi saat dirasanya baju yang tadi dikenakannya sudah berganti dengan piyama yang sepertinya kebesaran di badannya.

"Tenang lah hyung" ucap Sehun santai "Aku yang mengganti bajumu, kenapa? Tidak masalah bukan?" ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa

Wajahnya memerah marah dan malu, secara tidak langsung Sehun sudah melihat tuubhnya "Tentu saja masalah bodoh!" pekik Luhan tidak terima dan memberi sedikit pukulan keras di pundak Sehun.

Sehun tampak tidak perduli "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bertengkar hyung, berbaringlah lagi seperti tadi" ucapnya menarik paksa Luhan berbaring di sampingnya.

Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan, ia memeluk Luhan dan menyampikan kakinya menahan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu, membuat Luhan terlihat seperti guling baginya "Lepas bodoh!" ucapnya berontak meski kita semua tahu itu perbuatan yang sia-sia.

"Hyung!"

Sehun membentaknya lagi? Dan itu membuat Luhan tak nyaman "Wa-wae?" ucap Luhan takut-takut saat melihat aura mengerikan yang dipancarkan Sehun.

"Berhenti merengek dan tidurlah"

Namja yang lebih tua melotot tak terima "Apa? Kau bilang aku merengek!? Aku hanya minta kau melepaskan ku" ucapnya kesal.

"Aish kau benar-benar sangat cerewet, apa mau ku cium dulu agar mulut itu bisa berhenti untuk protes"

Tidak. Luhan sudah tak ingin lagi kejadian tadi siang dan tadi barusan kembali terulang dan terulang lagi, akhrinya ia memilih untuk bungkam ketika mendengar ancaman Sehun.

"Bocah sial!" umpatnya dalam hati

Setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi seperti itu sepertinya Luhan mulai terbiasa berada dalam dekapan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, buktinya sekarang ia terliaht menggeliat menyamankan posisinya, membenamkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya.

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan hanya bergumam tak jelas menanggapi pernyataan cinta Sehun, namun sepertinya rona merah terlanjur muncul di wajah cantiknya. Meski tak terlihat oleh Sehun karena Luhan membenakan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada bidang bekas adik iparnya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku hyung?"

"Pertanyaanmu itu konyol Sehun-ssi" ucapnya masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya, suaranya terdengar samar.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit badannya "Kalau begitu tatap aku dan katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintai ku" ucapnya, ia menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Se-sehun"

"Katakan, katakan jika kau tidak mecintaiku" ucapnya

"Aku tidak mencintaimu"

Kali ini Luhan memang berhasil berkata 'aku tidak mencintaimu' namun dengan arah pandang lain bukan menatap manik hitam Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng sembari tersenyum geli, sekarang ia tahu bahwa namja manis ini juga mencintainya "Tatap aku hyung" ucapnya lagi menarik dagu Luhan agar kembali menatapnya.

"A-ak aku..."

"Hmm?"

"A-aku tidak me-.."

"Wae? Sudah ku duga kau tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Sudahlah aku mengantuk"

Nada bicara Luhan terdengar ketus dan seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, ia membalikan tubuhnya cepat membelakangi Sehun, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Yang terlihat lebih tampan tersenyum maklum "Saranghae" bisik Sehun lagi dan sembari memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

"Ya ya terserah" ucapnya malas, dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

Sehun sepertinya tak ingin membiarkan namja manis-nya ini tidur begitu saja, ia mulai mengganggu dengan mengendus leher Luhan perlahan, menyesap aroma yang memabukkan itu berkali-kali.

Entah karena sudah terlalu lelah atau memang Luhan tak berniat menghentikan aksi Sehun, ia hanya diam menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dari orang yang kini berbaring di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku hyung, meski belum ada dua hari kita bertemu kembali aku dapat merasakan itu, karena kau memang ditakdirkan untuk ku miliki"

Sehun kembali berbisik.

"Kau benar Sehun, tidak tahu ini cinta atau hanya sekedar suka tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Dan buruknya... aku mulai menyukai caramu memperlakukan ku" balas Luhan namun tentu saja dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

Namja kebangsaan China terbangun dari tidurnya karena bunyi alarm ponsel atau mungkin jam weker di dekatnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sembari menguap kecil.

Dengan malas ia mengucek matanya, memudarkan rasa kantuknya "Sudah pagi?" ucap Luhan yang baru sadar sepenuhnya "Mana Sehun?"

"Aku di sini istriku" sambar Sehun seenaknya saat keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, sepertinya ia bangun lebih pagi dari Sehun.

Luhan cepat melempar bantal kearah Sehun, namun pria tinggi tersebut dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bantal tersebut tak mengenainya.

"Istri? Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan!"

Sehun mendekat, mendudukan diri disisi tempat tidur king size miliknya itu "Kau bahkan melebihi cantiknya seorang perempuan Luhan hyung" ucapnya sembari memberikan morning kiss di kening Luhan dan dibalas dengan pukulan kesal tepat dikepalanya.

"Ya! Kau ini di beri cium kenapa kau balas pukulan hyung" ringis Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya

Namja manis tersebut berdiri menajuh "Karena kau tidak sopan Oh Sehun" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang "Pinjamkan aku handuk, aku ingin mandi"

Mendengar permintaan Luhan tersebut lantas Sehun langsung beranjak menujur lemari pakaiannya, mengambilkan apa yang tadi di pinta oleh Luhan.

"Ini"

Luhan mendelik kesal "Kau bodoh atau apa! Kenapa memberikan bathrobe perempuan padaku!?" bentaknya tak terima.

"Karena hanya itu yang ada" ucapnya "...dan aku tidak ingin berbagi handuk ku dengan orang lain" timpalnya lagi

Sangat jelas terlihat kebohongan dimata Luhan, bagaimana mungkin seorang pimpinan perusahaan ternama tak memiliki handuk lebih? Sungguh tidak mungkin.

"Aish jinjja!" prustasinya namun tetap mengambil bathrobe yang diberikan Sehun

Maniknya melihat punggung Luhan hingga masuk kedalam kamar mandi "Aku ingin melihat seperti apa kau memakai itu hyung" ucap Sehun pelan sambil tertawa geli.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit Luhan megnhabiskan waktu untuk mandi akhirnya ia keluar dengan mengenakan bathrobe yang tadi diberikan Sehun serta handuk kecil yang dililitkan di kepalanya.

Mata Sehun tak berkedip sedikitpun memandang Luhan, dengan pakaian seperti ini membuat tak satupun bagian dari tubuh Luhan terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki, kaki jenjangnya bahkan bebas bulu tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Luhan memang sangat mengutamakan kebersihan tubuhnya meski dia seorang laki-laki.

"Yeppo" kagum Sehun

Luhan melotot nyalang "Apa yang kau lihat!" serunya galak.

"Kau cantik seperti itu hyung"

Luhan mengangguk malas "Ya ya... aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan itu" narsisnya "Sekarang pinjamkan aku baju, aku tidak ingin mengenakan baju ku semalam, itu sudah bau" keluhnya

Sekali lagi ide gila terbersit dalam benak Sehun "Apa kau ingin aku pinjamkan baju Sulli hyung" tawar Sehun sekaligus menggodanya.

Ia menggeleng "Aku akan gila jika terlalu lama bersama denganmu Oh Sehun!" gumam Luhan sambil menekan pangkal hidungnya

"Arasso arasso, sebentar aku ambilkan pakaianku" ucap Sehun mengalah 'kali ini'.

"Ye"

Kembali Sehun membongkar-bongkar lemari pakaiannya, mencari satu atau dua pakaian yang bsia Luhan kenakan.

Sehun mendekat ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari "Ini hyung, tidak masalah dengan ukuran bukan? Karena sepertinya ini terlalu besar untukmu" ucapnya.

"Ne tidak masalah, lagi pula sebelum ke kantor kau harus mengantarku ke apartement aku ingin mengganti bajuku lagi"

Sehun mengangguk "Arra arra, cepat ganti pakaianmu kita sarapan bersama" ucapnya sembari memberikan pakaian yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Bersama? Berarti Sulli juga ada? Aku tak mau!"

"Ani, dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi hyung"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya "Sepagi ini?" bingungnya.

"Ne, dia ada ujian"

Kembali Luha mengeluh pelas "Baju ini terlalu besar" ucapnya saat sudah mengenakan baju yang diberikan Sehun tadi.

"Kan sudah ku katakan sejak tadi hyung. Atau kau mau meminjak baju Sulli, aku yakin ukurannya pas denganmu" ucap Sehun terdengar mengejek

"Ya! Kurang ajar kau!"

Luhan mendekat berusaha memukul Sehun namun sepertinya Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menangkap Luhan dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Satu lagi moment yang Sehun tunggu telah tercapai.

Ia tersenyum menatap Luhan yang kini dalam pelukannya "Aku ingin kita selalu seperti ini hyung" Sehun memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma namja yang dianggapnya sebagai miliknya itu.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ku mohon jadilah kekasihku hyung"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menyatakan cinta dan meminta Luhan untun menjadi kekasihnya.

"Se- Sehun aku..."

Sehun melepas pelukannya "Aku meminta ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya hyung" ucapnya sembari mengankat wajah Luhan yag menunduk hingga menghadapnya "Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesali jawaban yang kau berikan nantinya" sarannya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Ada typo? Terima kasih atas kritik yang sudah kalian berikan pada chapter lalu, saya sudah mengoreksi sesedikit, meski belum sepenuhnya karena mungkin masih terdapat typo, atau typo name ^_^**

**Sisa empat chapter yang belum saya repost, jika kalian berminat dengan cerita saat mereka sudah menikah terus review ne ^_^**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian-kalian semua yang sudah memberikan review atau yang sudah memfollow dan menjadikan cerita ini sebagai favoritnya~**

**chacalock****, ****ani n****, ****ekffaridah004****, ****Jong Ahn****, ****younlaycious88****, ****Almun****, ****irnalee96****, ****juniaangel58****, ****aldenta****, ****ferinarefina****, ****Fangirl-nim****, ****HunHanCherry1220****, ****indahmickeyminnie****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****xxbayuxx****, ****ai****, ****kaihunha****n, ****dyopororoo****, saYYou, irnalee96 dan untuk guest2 juga, terimakasih sudah masih menyempatkan memberikan review ^_^**

**No Review No Continue! **


	7. Chapter 7

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Ku mohon jadilah kekasihku hyung" _

"_Se- Sehun __ak__u__..."_

"_Aku meminta __ini __untuk yang terakhir kalinya hyung" _

"_..."_

"_K__uharap kau tidak akan menyesali jawaban yang kau berikan nantinya"_

"_Aku..."_

.

.

.

* * *

Masih dengan posisi sebelumnya, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tak beranjak, terlebih Sehun ia masih menunggu jawaban apa yang diberikan oleh namja yang kini dalam dekapannya.

Mata masih beradu dengan mata, bahkan kini degup jantung masing-masing terdengar dalam jarak sedekat ini. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat gugup, bukan hanya Luhan namun Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya "Se-sehun... A-ak aku huweeeeeeeee" Luhan tiba-tiba menangis.

Tentu saja Sehun panik, ia bahkan belum melakukan apapun dan Luhan sudah menangis seperti ini, ia memebangi pundak Luhan pelan menjauhkan sedikit jarak antara mereka, dengan lembut ia menyibak poni Luhan, menangkup wajah tersebu "Kenapa kau malah menangis hyung?" bingungnya.

Luhan tampak berlinang air mata "Aku hiks perlu waktu Sehun, tapi ku mohon jangan jadikan ini permintaan terakhirmu" ucapnya setengah memohon. Luhan memohon untuk hal seperti itu? Itu berarti-.

Meski Sehun tak mendapatkan jawabannya ia tetap tersenyum karena ia tahu bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya dari kejadian ini "Hyung uljima uljima, jangan menangis seperti ini" bujuk Sehun sambil mengusap airmata Luhan "Baiklah, aku akan beri waktu untukmu memikirkan permintaan ku tadi" sambungnya.

Namja manis tersebut tersadar "Eh? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" luhan membatin.

"Hyung" bisiknya saat ia sudah kembali mendekap Luhan, apa Luhan berontak? Tidak Luhan hanya diam merasakan hangatnya dekapan seorang Oh Sehun kali ini. Malah dia membalas pelukan yang Sehun berikan, membenampak wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun, mencengkram erat baju bagian belakang Sehun.

"Wae?"

Masih dengan posisinya "Berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk berpikir?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Aku pun tak tahu Sehun"

Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya "Ku harap itu secepatnya" pinta Sehun lembut.

"Aku pasti akan menjawabnya ketika aku siap"

Sehun mengangguk, Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung kepala Luhan "Hyung, kita harus ke kantor sekarang" ucap Sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ummm" angguk Luhan

"Aku juga harus mengantarmu ke apartemen terlebih dahulu bukan? Cepat ganti bajumu, atau perlu aku bantu hyung?"

Luhan menatapnya agak kesal kali ini "Aku akan mengganti bajuku jika kau sudah keluar dari sini Sehun" ucapnya sinis.

Yang lebih muda hanya tertawa maklum, ia hanya berniat menggoda sang hyung "Aku tahu, aku akan keluar, cepat ganti pakaianmu" ulangnya lagi, kini ia beranjak keluar, memberi sedikit privasi yang Luhan butuhkan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah pergi ke rumah Luhan dan sekarang mereka langsung berangkat menuju kantor karena hari sudah cukup siang.

Manik namja tampan tersebut mengarah pada Luhan yang kini membuang muka kelaur jendela mobil mewah tersebut "Sungguh aku tidak bisa bersikap tegas pada namja di sebalah ku ini, belum lagi saat aku melihat air matanya mengalir seperti tadi, itu bagai bencana bagiku" batin Sehun sambil memperhatikan Luhan.

Yang diperhatikan tentu lama kelamaan merasa tak nyaman, meski ia tengah melihat kearah luar jendela namun ia tetap merasakannya Sehun menatapnya lekat "Sehun" panggil Luhan pelan tanpa memandangnya.

"Wae hyung?"

Luhan mendesah pelan, entah kenapa "Jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan.

Kali ini Sehun diam bukan karena bingung atau kehabisan kata-kata, tapi karena dia merasa sudah menang, dia sudah memenangkan hati namja cantik ini hingga dia berkata seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Pimpinan tertinggi di Yuan Corp tersebut memasuki wilayah kantornya dengan suasana hati dan wajah yang berbinar-binar menandakan ia sangat bahagia, berbeda dengan namja cantik yang mengekori dari belakang lebih terlihat gelisah karena sejak keluar dari mobil Sehun tidak mau melepas genggaman tangannya.

Luhan berjalan terseok-seok "Sehun lepas" keluhnya.

"Tidak mau"

Namja manis tersebut masih menarik-narik tangannya minta dilepaskan "Apa kau tidak malu dilihat karyawanmu seperti ini?" ucapnya yang sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sungguh Luhan tidak sedikitpun merasa bangga diperlakukan seromantis ini oleh atasannya, ia malah menjadi malu karena pasti karyawan lain manyangka yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Untuk apa malu hyung?"

"Karena kita sama-sama pria"

"Lalu?"

"Ah! Percuma saja berbicara denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah menang"

Sehun meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti "Baguslah jika kau sadar hyung" ucapnya acuh.

Sementara Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang antara kesal dan pasrah jika sudah meladeni omongan pria tampan yang kini menggangdeng tangannya –mungkin lebih terlihat seperti menarik paksa.

Setelah melalui lorong demi lorong akhirnya mereka tiba didepan ruagannya "Hyung, kau masuk saja dulu aku ingin menemui Tao hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengernyit bingung "Sepagi ini?" herannya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan "Ne. Wae hyung? Jangan katakan kau cemburu?" godanya.

Hanya dengan mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu Sehun sudah berhasil membuat darah berkumpul disekitar wajah cantik Luhan, mengeluarkan rona merah yang kentara pada daerah bawah matanya.

"Aniyo" kilah Luhan cepat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ne? Hyung masuk saja duluan.."

"Baiklah"

Luhan membatin melihat Sehun menjauh "Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Tao" gumamnya melihat punggung lelaki yang baru saja beranjak meninggalkannya.

.

"Hyung!"

Seperti biasa, sehun sudah masuk tanpa permisi bahkan mengetuk pintu pada bawahan dan juga sunbae-nya tersebut.

Tao sedang duduk serius, memperhatikan pekerjaannya, ia menatap kesal kearah pintu dimana Sehun berdiri "Kau ini! buang kebiasaan burukmu itu.. dan belajar lah untuke mgentuk pintu sebelum masuk keruangan orang lain!" tegurnya kesal.

"Hehe mian hyung"

Dengan wajah cengengesan(?) Sehun masuk begitu saja, menyambar sebuah kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Tao dan membawa kursi tersebut kesamping Tao untuk dirinya.

"Ah kau itu selalu saja minta maaf, tapi pasti berbuat lagi"

Ia mengacuhkan Tao kali ini, ia langsung bercerita tentang... "Hyung, malam tadi Luhan menginap di rumah ku loh" ucap Sehun bangga.

Tao menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya, jari-jarinya seolah tak bisa ia gerakkan sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun "Sakit! Kenapa kau harus selalu menceritakan hal ini padaku" batinnya.

"Aku sangat senang hyung, sepertinya Luhan hyung sudah mulai dapat menerima ku"

Namun ia sadar posisinya hanya sebagai bawahan dan sunbae yang hanya bertugas memberinya nasihat disini "Jinjja?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi seperti biasa.

Sehun mengangguk atusias "Ne hyung, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menolak ketampanan yang ku pancarkan ini hyung" terangnya.

"Ne. Pesonamu memang tidak bisa ditolak bahkan untukku sekalipun Sehunie"

Lagi Tao hanya membatin.

Kini Sehun mendekatkan edenkatkan mulutnya pada telinga Tao "...dan aku rasa, aku sudah sangat siap untuk menikahinya hyung" bisiknya.

"..."

"Hyung!"

"Ne?"

"Kau melamun?"

"A-ani"

Bibir namja tampan tersebut terlihat menggerutu "Lalu? Kenapa kau tadi mengacuhkan ku!" rajuk Sehun.

Tao tersenyum getir "Aku hanya sedang sedang tidak berkonsentrasi Sehun ah" bohongnya

"Benarkah?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Percaya hyung, tentu aku percaya hehe"

"Hmmm"

"Aku kembali ke ruanganku hyung, Luhan hyung pasti bosan menunggu ku"

Kembali Tao menatap tak percaya bercampur geram pada Sehun "Jadi kau ke mari hanya untuk menceritakan itu?" tanyanya agak kesal.

"Tentu saja, memangnya mau apa lagi?"

Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk, ia kembali malanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, entah apa yang ia tulis yang jelas itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya.

"Arasseo, sudah cepat keluar sana" usirnya tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun mencubit pipi Tao cukup keras "Tidak baik mengusir atasan seperti itu hyung, kau bisa dipecat" ucapnya gemas.

Dan tentu saja Tao meringis karena hal tersebut "Apa kau mengerti arti sakit Oh Sehun?" tanyanya sembari memeganig pipinya, mungkin makna dari pertanyaannya bukan hanya karena bekas cubitan Sehun, namun juga hatinya yang bahkan lebih sakit.

"Ne ne, aku keluar hyung"

Sesaat setelah hilangnya sosok Sehun, Tao kembali memikirkan perasaannya yng sudah semakin dalam pada namja muda tersebut "Aku jadi semakin membencimu jika seperti ini.. Luhan" gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

Rupanya namja cantik ini sejak tadi tidak karuan dengan perasaannya, terbukti dari ia yang kini duduk gelisah kesana kemari dalam ruangannya "Berhenti Sehun! Berhenti membuat ku bermimpi! Berhenti membuatku berkeinginan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya!" prustasi Luhan yang masih sendirian di ruangan mereka.

Ia mengambil bantalan sofa yang berada di dekatnya "Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi selepas meninggalnya Naeun, tapi kenapa! Kenapa malah adik ipar ku sendiri yang membuatku jatuh cinta seperti ini! Ku mohon cabut rasa ini tuhan! Ini sangat menyiksaku..." ucapnya sambil memeluk erat bantal sofa yang ada di raungan tersebut

"Hyung"

Sontak arah pandang Luhan langsung mengarah pada asal suara –Sehun. Wajahnya nampak kaget dan takut, takut kalau-kalau Sehun mendengar apa yang tadi ia ucapkan.

"Se-sehun" gumamnya, kembali ia membatin "Ya tuhan semoga dia tidak mendengarnya, semoga! Semoga! Semoga!"

Sehun menatap dingin padanya "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ucapnya datar sambil terus mendekat ke arah Luhan.

Dan benar saja, Sehun ternyata sudah mendengar apa yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan mengenai dirinya, dan tentu itu sangat memalukan bagi Luhan.

"Ak-aku.."

Namja dengan kulit putih pucat tersebut mendekat, menduduka diri disebelah Luah masih dengan mata yang menatap pada Luhan "Kau tidak perlu memegang janjimu tentang tidak jatuh cinta lagi itu hyung, karena aku sangat tidak menyukainya!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Luhan berbalik, ia tak ingin terlalu lama bertatapan dengan atasannya ini "Kau harus mengerti Sehun.. aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi! Dan aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti!" teriaknya lantang.

Dan Sehun langsung mengartikan... "Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?" herannya.

"Aku.."

Kali ini Sehun mencengkran bagian pundak Sehun cukup keras "Aku apa?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan masih mengalihkan pandangnya gelisah "Aku takut kalau yang dikatakan Sulli itu benar Sehun! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu mendapat kesialan jika kau terlalu sering bersamaku!" ucapnya berani.

Sehun mendecih "Itu hanya omong kosong hyung! Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu" ucapnya, ia sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pundak Luhan.

"..."

"Hyung, ku mohon jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi" mohon Sehun sedikit tedengar memelas "Itu membuat hatiku sakit"

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah "N-ne" ucapnya ragu.

"Yaksok" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne?"

"Berjanjilah hyung"

Tangannya terangkat "Ne aku berjanji" ucapnya ragu sembari ikut menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sehun.

Itu membuat perasaan Sehun sedikit lega, setidaknya Luhan sudah berjanji meski tidak menutup kemungkinan juga ia akan mengingkarinya suatu saat nanti.

"Sekarang aku ingin meminta izin, boleh aku menciummu hyung?"

"A-apa? Tidak tidak jangan meminta hal-hal konyol Sehun" ucapnya dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang sudah merona ria meski itu membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Aku meminta izinmu kali ini hyung" ulang Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Bingung, sehun tampak berpikir keras dengan wajah memerah, ia tak ingin menolak, namun jika berkata 'iya' Luhan takut Sehun malah berpikir dia namja murahan yang bisa dicium seenaknya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" desak Sehun lagi.

Kepala tersebut akhirnya mengangguk dengan sendirinya, sepertinya Luhan tak sanggup berucap 'iya' hingga ia hanya sanggup mengangguk, bahkan ia memejamkan matanya erat, tak berani menatap Sehun.

Pria tampan tersebut tersenyum tipis "Kau malu?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil "Buka matamu hyung" sambungnya lagi, Sehun melingkarkan jemarinya pada dagu Luhan dan sedikit mengangkat kepala namja tersebut agar dapat menatapnya.

Mata tersebut langsung terbuka "Aniyo, aku tidak malu!" sanggah Luhan cepat.

Tatapan Sehun berubah jadi tatapan mengejek "Tapi wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau malu saat ini hyung" ucapnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti, yang semakin menambah semburat-semburat merah di wajah cantik pria ini.

"Aish jinnja!" ucap Luhan membalikkan badannya, merajuk.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun manja sambil memeluknya dari belakang "Aku sangat menyukai aromamu hyung" ucapnya sambil mengendus leher Luhan sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa bergerak gelisah merasakan deru nafas disekitar lehernya.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan sedikit kasar agar kembali menghadapnya, menghapus jarak perlahan agar bibirnya dapat menerkam habis bibir merah namja cantik di depannya ini.

Sehun hanya memberi lumatan singkat, ia masih tak menjauhkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk mejilati bibir tipis tersebut dengan lidahnya "Ini sangat manis hyung..." ia berucap dengan suara rendah tepat didepan bibir Luhan yang terbuka, ia menjauhkan kepalanya menyapu saliva pada bibir Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Cukup Sehun! Kau berlebihan" ucap Luhan, namun masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tidak ada kata cukup dan berlebihan untuk mu hyung"

Kembali Sehun menyatukan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, melumatnya lebih bernafsu dari yang ia lakukan tadi. Luhan hanya merasakan dan terkadang membalas sedikit lumatan dari pria yang sedang mencumbunya ini.

Ciuman mereka berakhir karena permintaan Luhan yang sepertinya perlu untuk bernafas "Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menyentuh... ini hyung?" ucapnaya sambil menyelusupkan tangannya dalam kemeja yang Luhan kenakan, entah sejak kapan kancing kemeja tersebut sudah terbuka hingga hanya tersisa dua kancing. Perlahan Sehun menekan tonjolan yang ada dadanya.

Luhan terjinjit kaget, nikmat namun memalukan "Enghh-" Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya, desahan yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu, Luhan meruntuhkan pertahanan tubuhnyanya berpangku pada pundak Sehun, dan itu satu keuntungkan untul Luhan karena Sehun tak dapat melihat wajahnya dalam keadaan terangsang seperti ini.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat -merasa malu, biasanya ia yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada mendiang istrinya namun sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri berada pada posisi 'bottom' seperti sekarang ini.

"Jawab aku hyung"

Merasa pertanyaannya diacuhkan Sehun semakin gencar melakukan aksinya, kini ia tak hanya menekan tapi mulai memelintir dan mencubit-cubit nipple koceklatan tersebut, membuat sang –empu juga harus lebih gencar menahan desahannya agar tidak terlalu keras.

Wajah Luhan kini sudah nampak begitu terangsang hanya dengan sentuhan kecil ini. Terbukti dari mata yang terlihat sayu meminta disentuh dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, meski Sehun tak dapat melihatnya namun ia cukup tahu mantan iparnya ini sudah on.

"Enggh - Ak-aku ahh aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya Sehun ahh-" ucap Luhan susah payah "Kalau kau-engh ingin tau, coba saja sendiri"

Sehun menghentikan aksinya pada bagian dada Luhan, ia langsung mengangkat kepala Luhan yang masih bersandar dipundaknya "Tidak terasa jika aku melakukannya sendiri hyung" ucapnya sedikit menjauh "Lakukanlah untukku" ia mengenggam sebelah tangan Luhan dan juga menarik yang sebelahnya, meletakkannya ditonjolan nipplenya yang sedikit mencuat dari luar kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Kau gila!?" pekik Luhan langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Wae? Bukankah dulu hyung dengan Naeun noona juga sering melakukannya?" tanya Sehun berlagak polos.

"I-itu berbeda Sehun, dia perempuan!"

"Apa bedanya hyung?"

Sepertinya Luhan sudah terlalu banyak menahan rasa malunya akibat ulah Sehun pagi ini, belum lagi sekarang celananya juga ikut menjadi sesak –seperti hatinya, akibat namja bermarga Oh ini.

"Berhenti menggodaku Sehun!" ucapnya sedikit meninggi.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang masih ia genggam "Arra arra" ucapnya mengalah "Hyung... aku ingin bercinta denganmu"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, menatap horor kearah Sehun "Kau jangan gila Sehun! Bagaimana caranya kita bercinta? Kau dan aku sama-sama tidak memiliki lubang yang tepat untuk dimasuki!" protesnya tak terima dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Siapa bilang? Selama lubang hyung bisa dimasuki. Tidak masalah"

Luhan semakin ternganga mendengar penuturan Sehun "Mwo? Jadi kau berniat-" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ne tapi tidak sekarang, tentunya setelah kita menikah hyung dan kau tidak boleh menolak"

"Gila, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak memakai lubangmu saja?"

Ingin rasanya Luhan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan, bahkan ia merasa malu sendiri mengatakan hal yang seperti itu dengan mulutnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, tak ambil pusing "Begitu juga tidak masalah hyung" ucapnya yang kini tengah menyamankan dirinya berbaring di pangkuan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan pikir-pikir lagi pekataan Sehun ia malah bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan dirinya yang akan memasukan miliknya dalam lubang Sehun? Wajahnya kembali bersemu "Mana mungkin aku memasukkan punyaku ke dalam 'sana' Sehun!" ucap Luhan sekenanya.

Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan "Lalu? Kau tinggal pilih 'dimasuki' atau 'memasuki' aku selalu siap, selama itu dengan mu hyung" ucap Sehun tulus.

"Aku lebih tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus.. memasukinya? Tapi aku juga tidak ingin berada di bottom, dan membiarkannya merobek... aaaarrgh!" batin Luhan "Astaga Luhan sadar apa yang kau pikirkan! Kenapa pikiranmu sejauh ini" rutuknya dalam hati,

"Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Jangan membahas hal seperti ini Sehun, memalukan! Dan lagi ini masih terlalu dini untuk membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti "Baiklah... sepetinya ada yang sesak dibawah sini hyung" ia menggerak-gerakan kepalanya yang berbaring dekat dengan daerah vital milik Luhan.

Wajah namja manis tersebut kembali bersemu, lagi-lagi ia menikmati perlakuan Sehun padanya "Akhh- cepat bangun" ucapnya tercampur dengan erangan nikmat.

Tak ingin membuat Luhan semakin menderita akhirnya Sehun kembali bangun, duduk bersila menghadap Luhan "Kau yakin tidak ingin membebaskan 'mereka' hyung? Itu pasti sangay menyiksamu bukan?" tanyanya menggoda sang hyung.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia langsung membenahi pakaiannya yang beranatakan, beranjak mengenakan sepatunya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas "Aku akan gila jika terlalu banyak berbicara dengan orang sepertimu" kini Luhan sudah berdiri dari duduknya, meski ia masih tak nyaman dengan 'beban' yang dibawanya.

Sebelum berdiri Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil bantalan sofa dan setelahnya ia langsung lemparkannya pada Sehun.

"Sakit hyung" protes Sehun tak terima.

"Kau ini terlalu bersantai Sehun, nanti perusahaanmu bisa kembali bangkrut" ucap Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada Tao hyung yang bisa ku andalkan"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Tao? Kenapa Tao lagi, apa hanya dia yang bisa kau andalkan?" Luhan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Selama ini dia yang membantu ku mengatasi semua masalah di perusahaan ini"

Namja manis tersebut berbalik dengan tangan berlipat di depan dada "Oh, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau serahkan saja perusahaan ini padanya" sewot Luhan.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bicara begitu, ini perusahaan untuk anak-anak kita nanti hyung, jika aku berikan dengan Tao apa yang akan aku berikan pada keturunan kita nanti?" tanya Sehun polos, sepertinya ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sindiran Luhan.

Lagi Luhan menggerutu sebal dalam hatinya "Memang bodoh? Atau pura-pura bodoh kau Sehun? Apa kau tidak mengerti aku cemburu? Eh? Cemburu?" batin Luhan.

"Hyung, aku ingin menikahimu"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Luhan kembali berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

"Aku ingin secepatnya memilikimu hyung"

Luhan mengangguk sembarangan, mengiyakan kalimat tersebut "Aku tahu itu kau menginginkan itu Sehun" jawabnya malas tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Hyung, mejamu itu nanti ku pindahkan kesebelahku saja ne?" ucap Sehun "Mejamu terlalu jauh dengan meja ku" keluhnya

"Mwoya? Jangan aneh-aneh Sehun, aku tidak suka bersempit-sempit seperti itu"

"Tapi aku suka" ucap Sehun tak mau kalah

"Arasso"

Memang tak ada gunanya untuk Luhan jika harus berdebadengan orang yang selalu dapat membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata seperti Sehun ini, lebih baik ia yang mengalah.

Namja tampan tersebut kembali duduk pada kursi dibelakang mejanya "Hyung" panggilnya –lagi.

"Wae? Apa lagi?"

"Ani, aku hanya senang kau sudah menerima ku hyung, gomawo baby"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang bersebrangan meja dengannya sejenak "Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan 'iya' seingat ku" ucap Luhan

"Kau sudah tidak perlu menjawab hyung, karena tanpa menjawab pun tingkah lakumu sudah mengatakan 'iya aku menerimamu dan sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun' bahkan sejak aku menyatakannya dirumah tadi"

Dan yang Luhan lakukan hanya bisa menggerutu sebal karena tingkat percaya diri Sehun yang begitu tinggi, meski apa yang Sehun katakan benar –ia sudah menerimanya, bukan melalui kata-kata, tapi melalui isyarat kalbu dan perbuatan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak sanggup! Aku juga tidak senang melihatmu dengan pria itu Sehun" gumam namja yang terbilang manis sambil menyeruput coffee yang berada di atas meja di depannya

Pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang "Kau tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka oppa?" tanya seseorang tersebut.

"Su-sulli?"

Gadis tersebut tersenyum, ia langsung duduk tanpa dipersilahkan "Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya oppa?" tanya Sulli tanpa berbasa-basi "Ah tidak perlu dijawab aku tidak ingin bosan mendengarnya" cegahnya saat Tao baru saja hendak menjawab.

Pria manis tersebut masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sulli "Wanita aneh" batinnya.

"Kalau kau juga tidak menyukainya maka bantu aku menyingkirkannya" seringai Sulli

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Berasa geli sendiri ihh nulis adegan 'anu' di part ini -_- Sedikit menjawab pertannyaan dari pembaca : Kalau dari cerita SiChul nya ini bukan M-Preg, tapi mungkin suatu saat bisa berubah :v**

**Masih ada typo kah? Hadeh... perasaan aku nanya ini-ini mulu ya~ :v **

**Tapi ini demi kenyamanan bersama kok ^_^ **

**Dan untuk yang sudah memberikan kritik dan sarannya pada chapter lalu saya ucapkan ribuan terimakasih, saya merasa sangat terbantu dan termotivasi untuk lebih memperbaiki tulisan saya.**

**ferinarefina****, ****luxhun****, ****chacalock****, ****Xiaoluluu****, ****NinHunHan5120****, ****HunHanLoverz****, ****Odult Maniac****, ****hunhanminute****, ****ani n****, ****younlaycious88****, ****nisaramaidah28****, ****juniaangel58****, ****zoldyk****, ****fitrysukma39****, ****irnalee96****, ****indahmickeyminnie****, ****Almun****, ****HJ****, ****deplujung****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****luexohun****, ****dwiyuliani562****, ****kaihunhan****, ****HunHanCherry1220****, ****A Y P****, ****dearmykrishan****, ****saYYou**

**#PROMO-PROMO : ****Baca juga cerita "LUHAN DESTINY" dan jangan lupa berikan review ne ^_^**

Jika dalam dua atau tiga hari kedepan chapter selanjutnya belum update mungkin aku sedang bermasalah dengan jaringan, mohon dimaafkan :)


	8. Chapter 8

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Kau tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka__ oppa__?" _

"_Su-sulli__?" _

"_Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya oppa?" tanya __Sulli tanpa berbasa-basi __"Ah tidak perlu dijawab aku tidak ingin __bosan __mendengarnya" __cegahnya _

"_Wanita __aneh"_

"_Kalau kau juga tidak menyukainya maka bantu aku menyingkirkannya"_

.

.

.

* * *

Drrt drrt

Drrt drrt

Drrt drrt

Luhan masih mengawang-awang pagi itu antara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia masih ingin menikmati alam mimpinya –yang sekarang terganggu oleh getar ponsel yang ada dibawah bantalnya.

Getar ponsel tersebut sepertinya sejak tadi dibiarkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya, hingga untuk yang kira-kira kesepuluh kalinya barulah Luhan mengambil ponselnyanya –itupun dengan malas.

Tangankiri ia gunakan unutk memegangi ponsel dan tangan satunya mengucek-ngucek matanya agar rasa kantuknya berkurang mungkin.

Matanya mentap kelayar ponsel "Kris?" gumamnya.

KLIK

"Yoboseyo"

"_Lu-ge__, maaf pagi-pagi aku menganggumu"_

Luhan bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidurnya "Ya kau memang sangat menganggu Kris" ucapnya jujur

"_Maaf kalau begeitu. Tapi a__ku baru __saja __tiba di Incheon Airport __ge __dan sekarang aku ingin menemuimu, berikan alamat tempat tinggalmu hyung"_

"Aku tinggal Apartemen di jalan xxx Kris" ucapnya masih dengan mata yang kadang terbuka dan terpejam... "Eh? Mwo? Kau akan ke sini? Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku sebelumnya?" paniknya setelah sadar betul.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang samungan telpon _"Aku menghubungimu semalaman tapi kau tidak menjawab"_ ucapnya membela diri

"Ah aku lupa malam tadi handphone ku tinggal di apartement, dan setelah pulang aku terlalu lelah untuk memeriksanya, maaf Kris" ucap Luhan tak enak.

"Tidak masalah, smskan alamatmu sekarang ge? Aku tunggu..."

Tut Tut Tut

Ia memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang sudah diputus seenaknya oleh Kris "Aih! Bukannya tadi sudah ku katakan padanya" keluh Luhan, namun tetap saja ia meng-sms-kan alamatnya pada Kris.

"Baru jam 6" gumamnya melirik jam dinding berwarna putih yang menempel pada tempok kamarnya

Luhan pun berlalu keluar kamar menuju kamar mandinya untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya seperti hari-hari biasanya

.

.

Namja tersebut tampak berkali-kali memperhatikan dandanannya melalui pantulan cermin dikamarnya.

Luhan telah siap untuk berangkat kekantornya, tidak seperti biasanya memakai celana hitam dan kemeja, hari ini Luhan tampak memakai baju yang terlihat tidak begitu formal dengan celana jean abu-abu serta kaos biru yang dibalut dengan blazer yang bercorak putih susu. Sepertinya rambut namja cantik tersebut baru saja diberi warna baru –blonde.

Ting Tong

"Ah itu pasti dia"

Luhan beranjak tentu saja untuk membukakan pintu tamu ayng ia sudah tahu siapa.

KLEK

Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tersebut tersenyum sumringah, ia tampak benar-beanr senang dapat bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Kau in-"

GREP

Luhan belum benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Kris sudah terlanjur memeluknya erat membuat ucapannya terhenti, membuktikan betapa rindunya ia pada namja cantik yang kini berada didekapannya ini.

Namja dengan surai blonde –tidak seterang blonde Luhan- tersebut mendekap sang gege erat "Aku merindukanmu ge" bisiknya.

Luhan tersenyum, ia meletakkan tangannya pada punggung kris, membalas pelukan pemuda tinggi tersebut "Aku sudah tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu Yifan" ucapnya masih memeluk Kris.

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, sedikit menjauh "Apa aku boleh masuk ge?" ucap pemuda yang juga berkebangsaan China di depannya.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang mengembang "Hanya ini yang bisa ku sewa, kecil dan berantakan bukan?" ucapnya merendah.

Manik Kris yang selalu terlihat sayu itu mengedarkan pandangnya keseluruh sudut ruangan "Tidak ge kau selalu rapi seperti biasanya, untuk ukuran rumah yang ditinggali satu orang, ini sudah lumayan" pujinya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya "Benarkah?" ucapnya membalas pujian Kris.

Pria tersebut mengangguk "Kau semakin cantik saja gege" puji Kris lagi "Kau akan kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu ge?" ucapnya setelah memeperhatikan dandanan Luhan.

"Tentu saja ke kantor Kris, aku kan harus bekerja" ucap Luhan seadanya "Kau tunggu di sini aku akan membuatkan minum dan sarapan untukmu. Kau pasti belum bukan?"

"Kau benar, aku sangat lapar sekarang ge" ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya, ia mendudukan diri di sofa kecil yang ada di ruang tamu Luhan.

"Tunggu di sini" ucapnya lalu pergi menuju dapur yang terletak tidak begitu jauh.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Luhan menyiapkan menu pagi untuk Kris, kini ia sudah kembali dengan nampan lengkap berisi teh susu hangat serta sarapan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku buatkan, tidak masalahkan?" ucapnya meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya.

Pria tinggi tersebut menengok pada nampan yang tadi Luhan bawa "Mmmm, omelette kah? Aku yakin ini pasti enak ge" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan selagi masih panas Kris"

Luhan beranjak mengambil kursi kecil yang berada disudut ruangan dan mendudukan diri bersebrangan dengan Kris yang kini menyantap masakan buatannya

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Kris masih terlihat mengunyah sarapannya, bersiap untuk berkomentar "Ini enak hyung" ucapnya seadanya "Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu hyung?"

"Sudah ku katakan aku akan ke kantor"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Memangnya kau bekerja pada perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang apa hyung?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan perusahaanmu disana Kris"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Heh? Apa tidak masalah kau mengenakan pakai seperti ini hyung?" herannya.

Luhan mengangguk "Pimpinan yang menyuruhku untuk berpakaian santai saja, sama seperti mu yang dulu yang juga menyuruh ku seperti ini" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Kris baru selesai menyesap teh susunya "Tapi kita dekat hyung, jadi wajar jika aku tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai pakaian saat kau bekerja "ucapnya kembali menyantap sarapan di depannya "Gege, untuk beberapa hari kedepan tidak masalahkan jika aku tinggal disini?"

Lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk "Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau Kris, tidak masalah. Cepat habiskan makanmu, aku akan mengambil tas ku sebentar ne" ucapnya pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Ne Ge"

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Luhan hyu- eh? Kau siapa?"

Namja tersebut bertanya dengan sangar saat baru saja memasuki apartemen Luhan, wajahnya yang sejak tadi berbinar-binar kini berubah menjadi raut ketidaksukaan

Sementara Kris yang masih sibuk dengan makannya hanya melihat sekilas ke arah namja yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, setelahnya ia kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Kris hanya melengos tak perduli "Kau yang siapa?" tanya Kris balik, bahkan tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Aku kekasih pemilik rumah ini! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat kekasihku!"

Masih sambil terus menyantap rezeki didepannya Kris kembali berujar "Heh? Luhan ge tidak pernah bercerita dia memiliki kekasih" ucapnya acuh.

"Jawab aku!" hardik Sehun

Namja tinggi tersebut menatap kesal pada Sehun yang dianggapnya sudah menganggu sarapannya "Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya.

Melihat sifat Kris membuat Sehun semakin geram "Kau!" namja bermarga Oh itu menarik kerah baju Kris hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhk uhk lepas pabbo!" ucap Kris susah payah.

Sehun merasa ia sudah menang, namun ia salah –ketika merasa tangannya malah dipelintir kebelakang oleh Kris yang ukuran tubuhnya jelas lebih tinggi darinya, Sehun meringis ngilu mendapati namja bernama Kris yang sepertinya lebih bertenaga darinya.

Kris menyeringai "Aku tidak suka diganggu saat aku sedang makan, kau mengerti bocah?" ucapnya setengah berbisik ditelinga Sehun.

"Katakan siapa kau? Dan mengapa ada disini"

Bahkan dengan posisi seperti ini Sehun masih bertingkah seolah-olah dia yang memegang kendali.

Luhan langsung berlari ketika melihat kekacauan yang terjadi diapartemenn "Kris lepaskan dia!" panik Luhan melihat Kris yang masih menahan tangan Sehun dibelakang.

Melihat kekasihnya datang Sehun pun merasa lega, setidaknya ia bisa lepas dari kecaman tangan pemuda blonde ini.

Dan benar, Kris langsung saja melepas tangan Sehun, mendorongnya kasar hingga agak terhuyung kedepan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangnya dari Luhan yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sehun? Kris?" pintanya lagi.

"Dia menganggu sarapanku, dia baru saja datang dan tiba-tiba mengajak berkelahu tanpa aku tahu alasannya"

Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun saat mendengar penuturan Kris "Apa benar itu Oh Sehun?" tanyanya sinis.

Sehun juga tampak tak ingin mengakui kesalahannya, ia mengalihkan pandangnya ketika Luhan menatapnya "Aku tanya apa itu benar Oh Sehun?" ulang Luhan lagi, dan Sehun mengangguk kali ini.

Namja cantik tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sekarang menjadi merasa bersalah pada Kris "Minta maaf pada Kris sekarang Sehun" titahnya.

Manik sehun menatap tak percaya pada Luhan "Kenapa harus aku?" kesalnya.

"Karena memang kau yang salah"

Kali ini Luhan sedikit berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi, ia tidak suka dengan orang yang senang berbuat onar seperti Sehun tadi.

Namja bermarga Oh tersebut melengos kesal, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris tanpa menatapnya "Aku minta maaf" ucapnya malas.

Kris menyambut uluran tangan tersebut "Ne" jawabnya singkat, meski sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin memaafkan begitu saja orang yang barusan hendak memukulnya tanpa sebab, menurutnya.

"Nah begini kan nyaman" ucapnya, Luhan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Apa kau akan berangkat?" tanya Kris

"Ne, tidak apakan kau aku tinggal untuk sementara?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya "Yak hyung! Apa kau membiarkannya tinggal di sini?" protes Sehun lagi.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng menghadapi tingkah Sehun yang agak kekanakan tersebut "Sudah sewajarnya dia tingga disini Oh Sehun, itu bahkan belum dapat membalas budinya selama 5 tahun aku berada di China" jelas Luhan pada Sehun yang membuat Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tap-"

"Ah sudah kajja kita berangkat, nanti terlambat" ucap Luhan langsung menarik Sehun sebelum terjadi adu mulut lagi "Kris titip apartment ku ne" teriak Luhan.

Kris hanya mendesah pelan, ia kesal padahal baru saja sampai dan sekarang sudah harus ditinggal lagi oleh orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun berjalan di depan Luhan hingga area parkir apartemen, membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya lagi kasar. Sementara Luhan hanya menghela nafas mencoba sabar melihat tinggkah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Ia ikut masuk "Sehun" panggilnya saat sudah berada dalam mobil.

Sehun tidak menggubris sama sekali panggilan tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk mengurusi sabuk pengamannya.

Luhan menarik-narik lengan baju yang Sehun kenakan "Sehunie~" panggilnya lagi namun dengan nada yang sedikit lebih manja.

"Hmm?"

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayolah Sehun , dia cuma beberapa hari di sini"

Sehun kini sudah melajukan mobilnya "Di sini dimana? Di tempat tinggalmu maksud mu?" tanyanya terdengar kesal tanpa memandang Luhan.

Luhan masih menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas "Tentu saja Sehun, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tinggal di jalanan bukan?" jelas Luhan.

Tapi Sehun sepertinya masih tetap tak dapat menerima penjelasan namja cantik ini "Dia kan juga kaya? Dia bisa memilih hotel-hotel mahal, kenapa harus di apartemenmu hyung?" protes Sehun lagi.

"Ayolah Sehun, dia sudah sangat banyak membantuku selama aku di China, setidaknya bairkan dia menginap ditempatku untuk beberapa hari"

"Banyak membantu apanya!"

Wajah Luhan kini berubah menjadi tak bersahabat menghadapi sifat Sehun yang begitu keras kepala "Selama keterpurukan hidupku yang disebabkan oleh keluargamu dia yang menemani ku Sehun!" pekik Luhan akhirnya dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun bungkam

"Sehun ku mohon mengertilah untuk yang satu ini, lagi pula aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya" kembali namja cantik ini memohon.

"Arrgh baiklah baiklah, tapi ingat hanya beberapa hari"

Sungguh Sehun akan merasa sangat bersalah jika Luhan sudah mengungkit-ungkit kejadian beberapa tahun silam tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum senang "Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya Sehun" ucapnya tulus.

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil Sehun sudah terparkir di area parkir kantor perusahaannya "Aku tidak nyaman dengan baju ini, besok aku akan mengenakan kemeja dan celana seperti biasa saja" ucap Luhan masih dalam mobil Sehun.

Sehun langsung menatap kearah Luhan "Wae, kau tampak manis seperti ini hyung" pujinya jujur "Dan kau mewarnai rambutmu hyung?" ucapnya lanjut berkomentar.

"Kau baru memperhatikannya?"

Sehun menngangguk "Ne, karena tadi diliputi emosi jadi aku tidak sempat memperhatikan dandananmu hyung" tuturnya.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia beranjak melepaskan seatbelt-nya "Kau sangat cantik seperti ini, tampak cocok dengan wajahmu" ucapnya sambil membetulkan poni Luhan yang sudah terlihat lebih panjang.

Segera namja manis tersebut menepi lengan Sehun "Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat ku malu Sehun" ucap Luhan dan langsung keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tunggu hyung"

"Palli wa"

Luhan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sudah tertinggal cukup jauh "Haaah haaah haaah hyung! Ku bilang tunggu" ucap Sehun terengah-engah karena setengah berlari mengejar Luhan. Luhan meneruskan jalannya tanpa menggubris Sehun.

"HYUNG!" teriaknya dan sukses membauat karyawan yang berada di sana memperhatikan mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menatap Sehun "Wae? Kau ini suka sekali membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian" bisik Luhan.

Tapi wajah Luhan berubah ketika memperhatikan raut Sehun yang terlihat serius "Aku tidak suka saat aku berbiacara tidak diperhatikan!" desisnya tajam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti- aahh baiklah baiklah.. mianhae Sehun" ucap Luhan tulus "Jika sedang seperti ini dia sangat menakutkan" batinnya

Pimpinan tertinggi tersebut tak menjawab kalimat maaf Luhan, ia langsung menarik tangan mungil tersebut agak sedikit kasar mungkin karena kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang tadi sudah mengacuhkannya

"Pelan-pelan Sehun" keluh Luhan.

Sehun tampak menyeringan "Bukan kah kau suka berjalan cepat seperti ini? Bukankah kau tadi berjalan dengan setengah berlari meninggalkan ku" ucap Sehun berniat menyindir, dan Luhan mengerti itu.

"Aku mengerti, lagi pula aku kan sudah meminta maaf, sekarang lepaskan tanganku"

Tentu saja Sehun menggeleng "Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepasnya sampai kita tiba di ruangan hyung" ucapnya sambil terus menarik lengan Luhan berjalan ah mungkin setengah berlari.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruangan mereka Luhan begitu nampak bersusah payah mengatur kembal nafasnya ayng tersengal-sengal akibat diajak berlari oleh Sehun.

Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang masih terlihat bersikap acuh padanya "Sehun, kau masih marah?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"..."

Bibir namja cantik tersebut mengerucut kesal "Kau sudah dua kali marah padaku. Bahkan ini masih pagi" gumam Luhan.

Sehun mendekat "Jika kau tidak ingin aku marah maka jangan membuat ku kesal Luhan" Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga punggungnya membentur tembok.

"Sakit -akkh" ringisnya "Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil Sehun kau sud-mmmmph" Sehun langsung menelan semua kata-kata Luhan dengan bibirnya melumatnya agak kasar dan bringas.

Adu kekuatan terjadi disini antara Sehun yang bersikukuh menyentuh Luhan dan Luhan yang ingin menghentikan kegiatan sebelah pihak ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Luhan setelah berhasil mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak suka si jangkukng itu tinggal bersamamu hyung!"

"Mwo? Jadi kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu?"

Lagi Sehun memandang tajam kearah Luhan "Itu masalah besar bagiku hyung! Dia bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu!" teriak Sehun membahana diseluruh ruangan.

Luhan menatap lekat Sehun, ia mengerti akan kekhawatiran kekasihnya ini tapi menurutnya itu berlebihan, lagi pula Luhan sudah dewasa ia bisa menjaga diri dan hatinya.

"Jawab hyung! Atau kau memang menginginkan dia jatuh cinta pad-"

"Ne! Dia memang jatuh cinta padaku, bahkan Kris sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cintanya padaku" potong Luhan cepat "Tapi asal kau tahu Oh Sehun aku selalu menolaknya" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang semakin pelan pada akhir katanya.

"Mwo?"

Tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah Sehun yang masih terlihat emosi "Kau harus percaya pada ku Sehun. Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Luhan yang kini sudah mengecup lembut bibir namja yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya, tanpa nafsu sedikit pun.

Hanya kecupan singkat memang, namun itu pasti sangat begitu berarti bagi Sehun, bukan ciumannya –tapi kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Luhan sebelumnya.

Tangannya mengenggam tangan Luhan yang masih berada dikedua sisi wajahnya "Kau mencintaiku? Berarti sekarang kau sudah resmi sebagai kekasihku?" tanya Sehun sembari menatap lekat manik Luhan.

Dengan rona merah diwajahnya Luhan mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengeluarkan senyuman berjuta-juta wattnya, ia senang kali ini Luhan benar-benar mangiyakan permintaannya –secara nyata.

Dikecupnya lagi bibir mungil tersebut kilat "Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku hyung" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku bahagia sebagai milikmu Sehun"

Senyum tersebut terus mengembang diwajah Sehun "Apa yang membuatmu menerimaku hyung?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

"Dan...?"

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak "...dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu, aku merasa terlindung saat bersamamu, aku merasa hangat dalam pelukanmu, dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di hatiku saat kau menyentuhku Oh Sehun" ungkap Luhan panjang lebar.

"Begitukah?"

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya "Apa kau meragukanku tuan Oh?" tanyanya sembari memundurkan sedikit badannya agar bisa menatap Sehun.

Pria tampan tersebut menggeleng "Ani, tentu saja aku percaya padamu hyung" ucap Sehun lalu membawa lagi Luhan dalam pelukannya.

KLEK

"Sehun apa kau ad- aah mianhae, saya tidak tahu" gagap Tao dan langsung berbalik saat meluhat Sehun dan Luhan yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

Jadi siapa yang salah disini karena masuk tanpa permisi? Alhasil kini Tao hanya dapat menunduk merasa canggung dan tak nyaman meski ia tak juga menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Luhan membulatkan matanya "T-tao-ssi" kaget Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Sehun berujar begitu santainya sembari mendekat ke arah Tao yang masih terlihat bingung dan canggung.

Tao menggenggam erat map yang ada ditangannya "Ah, a-ada ini. Tanda tangan, kau? Surat ini" ucap Tao tak karuan.

Jelas saja Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar perkataan Tao yang sangat tak dapat dimengerti "Bicara yang jelas hyung" herannya.

Tao berjalan menuju meja Sehun "Tanda tangani surat ini Sehun" ia meletakkan map yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja Sehun dan langsung bergegas keluar ruangan itu.

Namja cantik ini menghela nafasnya lagi melihat kepergian Tao "Ini semua gara-gara kau" tuding Luhan.

"Hehe mianhae hyung"

.

.

.

* * *

Cinta memang dapat membuat orang menjadi begitu bahagia dan merasa damai, tapi cinta juga dapat membuat orang merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam, sakit yang tidak akan pernah sembuh kecuali sudah tergantikan dengan tambatan hati yang lain.

Seperti Tao kini yang terlihat tampak gusar, ia mengerti betul kenapa liquid bening ini tampak begitu betah keluar dari matanya –karena cinta.

"Kenapa aku menangis seperti ini –aishh jinjja! Kenapa ini tak berhenti mengalir" ucap Tao getir, ia menyeka air matanya sendiri yang sedari tadi menggenang

Tangan kanannya mengepal erat baju bagian dadanya "Sakit... Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Bukankah aku sudah pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak berhubungan dengan segala hal yang tidak normal. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah seperti ini" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau merusak hidupku Sehun!" ucapnya cukup nyaring, meski orang diluar tetap tak akan mendengarnya "Kau hanya membuatku sakit!"

"Hyung?"

Mata dengan lingkar hitam seperti panda tersebut langsung mengarah mencari asal suara kaget? Terkejut? Semua Tao rasakan saat mendengar suara bass yang baru saja memanggilnya "Ss-Sehun!" kaget Tao "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" ucapnya, ia menyeka lagi air matanya, meski masih terlihat sisa genangan dipelupuk mata dan pipinya.

"Apa benar yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Apa? Apa yang kau dengar? Aku tid-"

Sehun memotong kalimat Tao cepat "Yang ku dengan sudah lebih dari cukup hyung, apa benar aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya, ia bergerak mendekat kearah Tao.

"Benar, aku mencintaimu! Dan aku sakit karena telah mencintaimu!"

Segera Sehun mendudukan diri pada sofa dimana kini Tao sedang duduk "Wae? Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku hyung?" tanya Sehun menatap lekat Tao yang membuang wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Sekarang kau jadi tersakiti dan itu karena aku Tao hyung, bukankah dulu kau yang melarang ku untuk mencintaimu?"

Tao tersenyum getir, ia masih tak kuasa menatap Sehun "Ne, tapi nyatanya aku sendiri yang tidak bisa menyangkal perasaanku, terus berdekatan deganmu membuatku semakin mencintaimu. Membuat hatiku semakin mati rasa terhadap orang lain Sehun" Tao mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh di matamu Sehun"

Sehun mendecih sebal "Kau tahu hyung, aku tidak suka menyakiti hati orang yang sudah begitu banyak membantuku" ucap Sehun emosi, kini ia mencengkram kuat lengan Tao.

Membuat Tao terpaksa menatap Sehun "Ini sakit Sehun" ringisnya.

Mata panda tersebut kembali memanas dan mengeluarkan air mata begitu saja didepan Sehun ketika mata mereka bertemu, membuat Sehun menatapnya iba.

Sehun menangkup wajah tersebut "Apa kau tau hyung kau itu hyung yang paling aku sayangi. Dan sekarang kau mencintaiku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika seperti ini?" ujar Sehun sembari membawa Tao dalam pelukannya, membaut Tao bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Aku tidak ingin orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidup ku merasakan sakit terlalu banyak, maka biarkan aku membagi kebahagiaan untukmu, setidaknya dengan memberimu sebuah pelukan atau kecupan seperti biasanya, seperti yang kau ingnkan ne?" ucap Sehun, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao mengecupnya bibir cherry itu singkat.

"Maaf Tao hyung mungkin hanya kebahagian seperti ini yang dapat ku bagi untukmu, karena seluruh cintaku sudah ku berikan pada Luhan hyung" Sehun membatin.

Tao mendorong Sehun cukup kasar "Lepas, aku tidak ingin membuat Luhan menjadi salah paham padaku" desisnya pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh Sehun.

Kembali Sehun menatap manik panda yang sudah terlihat sembab akibat menangis tersebut lekat "Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku? Kau tahu itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya bingung.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu Oh Sehun" ucap namja cantik dengan tatapan dinginnya yang entah sejak kapan menyaksikan adegan dua orang yang berada di depannya.

Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sejadi-jadinya, begitu pula denga Tao "Luhan hyung" kaget Sehun langsung melepas pelukan mereka.

Namja cantik tersebut terliaht tersenyum –dipaksakan "Aku akan pulang Sehun. Kris sepertinya lebih membutuhkanku" ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut secepat yang ia bisa.

"Hyung!"

"Sehun!" tahan Tao

"Wae hyung? Aku ingin mengejar Luhan"

"..."

Perlahan Sehun melepas tarikan tangan Tao pada lengan kemejanya "Hyung mianhae. Aku harus mengejarnya sekarang" ucap Sehun lalu berlari mengikuti jejak Luhan.

Pandangan Tao sekarang menjadi tak tentu arah –kosong dan hampa seperti hatinya "Aku tidak gila dengan memenuhi ajakan Sulli untuk memisahkan kalian, tapi jika seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan mereka bahagia diatas penderitaanku? Atau membiarkan egoku dan berusaha merebut Sehun? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan ya tuhan" gumamnya terdengar sendu.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Tinggal dua chap lagi untuk fic berjudul "You're Mine" dan untuk cerita pernikahan mereka nanti akan saya beri judul "Luhan? My Wife!". Saya harap pembaca sekalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini **

**Saya merasa sangat terbantu dengan komentar pembaca sekalian yang sering mengatakan ada typo dan lain sebagainya sehingga saya dapat memperbaiki meski tidak seluruhnya.**

**Thanks a lot untuk yang sudah follow yg jadikan fav dan yang review~**

**irnalee96****, ****chacalock****,****nisaramaidah28****, ****hunhanminute****, ****HyunRa****, ****ani n****, ****Odult Maniac****, ****zarahime5****, ****dwiyuliani562****, ****slcbbkk0996****, ****xxbayuxx****, ****ekffaridah004****, ****indahmickeyminnie****, ****wintersbaby****, ****kaihunhan****, ****utarid****, ****taenggoo****, ****juniaangel58****, ****younlaycious88****, ****A Y P****, ****dyopororoo****, ****saYYou****, ****dearmykrishan****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****NinHunHan5120****, ****HunHanCherry1220**** dan untuk guest-guest lainnya.**

**Untuk M-Preg masih saya pertimbangkan karena saya tidak begitu mahir dalam menulis hal-hal seperti itu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Aku tidak gila dengan memenuhi ajakan Sulli untuk memisahkan kalian, tapi jika seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan mereka bahagia diatas penderitaanku? Atau membiarkan egoku dan berusaha merebut Sehun? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan ya tuhan"_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kris ****Pov**

BLAM!

Baru saja aku membaringkan tubuhku namun sudah harus kembali terkaget karena mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup begitu keras, dengan cepat aku keluar untuk memastikan siapa pelakunya.

Aku melihat sosok Luhan hyung yang terlihat gusar dengan mata berkaca-kaca kini berdiri didepan pintu "Ada apa ge?" tanya ku khawatir.

"Kris-ya" rengeknya langsung memeluk ku, aku jadi merasa bingung sendiri melihat tingkahnya.

"Why ge? kenapa kau pulang cepat?"

Gege-ku ini menggeleng, aku dapat merasakannya dalam pelukanku "Ani, aku hanya ingin menemanimu" kilahnya dan aku dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas kebohongan disini.

"Jangan berbohong ge"

"Aku tidak berbohong"

Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin gusar.. "Arra, lebih baik kau rapikan pakaianmu Luhan ge, kau terlihat sangat berantakan" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jinjja? Apa aku terlihat berantakan?"

"Ne, berkacalah lihat dirimu"

Luhan ge langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan aku yang mengekori dari belakang.

Dengan melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin ia mengangguk lemah "Kau benar, aku terlihat sangan berantakan" ucapnya lesu sambil mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Lu-ge?"

"..." wajah itu masih sama seperti dahulu, wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyimpan kebohongan.

"Ayolah ge, kita sudah berteman sejak lama dan kau masih ingin merahasiakan sesuatu dariku"

Dapat kulihat ia tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya bersuara... "Kau tau pria yang datang tadi pagi itu kekasihku" ucapnya pelan.

"Jadi benar dia kekasihmu ge?"

Pupus sudah harapan ku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai nyonya besar Wu suatu saat nanti ge, ternyata benar pria sok hebat itu kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku baru menerimanya pagi ini, dia sangat cemburu padamu Kris"

"Lalu?"

"Tadi, aku..." dia menggantung ucapannya, membuatku semakin penasaran saja.

Aku menyentuh pundkanya "Aku apa ge?" tanyaku penasaran.

"A-aku mendengar perbincangannya dengan managernya"

"Lalu?"

"Ak-aku..."

Sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihat raut wajah menderitanya seperti ini "Sudah jangan diceritakan hyung" ucap ku sembari membawanya ke dalam pelukanku "Jangan diceritakan jika kau tak sanggup"

"Terimakasih Kris kau memang sangat pengertian, terkadang aku menyesali kenapa aku tak jatuh cinta pada dirimus saja" ucapnya pelan.

Kalimat yang ia ucapkan malah semakin membuatkutermotivasi untuk memiliki namja cantik ini "Sehun, aku bertaruh akan mendapatkan hati Luhan ge" itu janji ku.

**Kris ****Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Luhan tampak sedikit lebih tenang sejak ia pulang, meski tetap ia merasa tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya "Kris, ingin jalan-jalan? Aku akan menemanimu?" tawarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne tentu saja, selama aku di China kau sudah mengajak ku kebanyak tempat. Sekarang giliranku" ungkap Luhan lagi.

Kris mengangguk sembari memperlihaatkan senyum tipisnya pada Luhan "Aku ingin mengganti pakaian ku sebentar ne, -ah gege, aku lihat di sini hanya ada satu kamar apa ak-"

"Ka akan tidur bersama ku Kris"

Deg

Mata Kris kin bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk berkedip "Apa dia bilang tidur dengannya?" batin Kris tak percaya.

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti "Wae?" bingungnya melihat wajah kaget Kris.

"Tidak ge, aku hanya takut menganggu privasimu, aku bisa tidur di ruang tamu"

Luhan mendecak sebal "Ayolah Kris kau jauh-jauh ke sini dan aku meyuruhmu untuk tidur di ruang tamu, jika kau keberatan tidur bersama ku biar aku yang tidur di bawah, nanti kau pakai tempat tidurku, bagaimana?" tawar Luhan.

Kris menggeleng, ia tak ingin tubuh indah tersebut tidur tanpa alas yang nyaman "Baiklah aku akan tidur dengan mu ge" pasrah Kris pada akhirnya.

"TIDAK ADA YANG AKAN TIDUR DENGANMU SELAIN AKU HYUNG!"

Sontak Kris dan Kris langsung beralih pandang pada orang yang baru saja berteriak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sehun"

Sementara Kris hanya melengos kesal "Tch, dasar tidak tahu sopan santun" ucapnya meremehkan.

Tampak begitu jelas aura kemarahan diraut wajah tampan Sehun "Berani-beraninya kau!" geramnya langsung mendekat dan...

Duagh

BRUK!

"Sehun hentikan! Jangan membuat keributan di sini" panik Luhan melihat Kris yang sudah terkapar akibat hantaman Sehun.

Dengan segera Luhan langsung menahan Sehun yang masih hendak memukul sahabat sekaligus mantan atasannya tersebut.

"Kau! Kau itu milikku LUHAN! Tidak akan ku biarkan siapa pun menyentuhmu kecuali aku OH Sehun!" kesalnya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan yang menahannya.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan tiba-tiba mengingat apa yang baru saja ia Lihat pagi ini "Kau sebaiknya berhenti mengklaim seolah-olah aku ini benar-benar milikmu sementara kau masih saja memberi harapan pada- ahh sudah lupakan saja lebih baik kau pergi dari sini tuan Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan sangar.

Sehun langsung berbalik, memegangi kedua lengan Luhan "Hyung mianhae, aku mohon mengerti posisiku saat ini hyung, hubungan ku dengan Tao tidak seperti yang kau kira" mohonnya.

"Posisimu? Dan aku harap kau juga mengerti bahwa sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu! Pergi!"

Hati Sehun begitu merasa sakit ketika mendengar Luhan mneriaki dan mengusirnya kali ini, bahkan kini Luhan lebih memilih menghampiri Kris yang sepertinya masih tak ingin ikut campur.

"Baik. Baik hyung aku akan pergi!" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

Sementara Luhan seolah sudah tek perduli, ia mendengar dengan jelas suara pintu yang ditutup dengan begitu kasar oleh Sehun, namun ia membarkannya "Kua baik-baik saja Kris?" khawatir Luhan melihat darah yang mengalir disekitar bibir Kris.

Pria china tersebut menangguk "Aku baik-baik saja, ini tidak apa-apa sama sekali" ucap Kris sembari mungusap ujung bibirnya

"Tunggu di sini aku akan membersihkan lukamu"

Luhan beranjak berdiri.. meski akhirnya kembali terduduk karena Kris menahan lengannya.

"Tidak perlu ge, ini hanya luka ringan"

"Kau yakin?"

Lagi Kris menganggung "Iya, besok juga sudah sembuh" ucap Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Luhan mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidurnya, mengusap-usap mukanya kasar. Melihat orang yang disayang seperti itu membuat Kris mendekat, ia merangkul bahu namja cantik itu mencoba memberi kenyamanan serta ketenangan untuknya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Kris? Sekarang hanya kau tempat ku bercerita" keluh Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"Berceritalah ge, aku akan selalu mendengar keluh kesahmu"

"Aku merasa selalu mengalami nasib buruk jika berdekatan dengan keluarga Oh" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya "Kau tahu bahkan hanya dalam hitungan hari Sehun sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, dan dalam hitungan hari juga dia sudah berhasil menyakitiku Kris, aku membencinya! Tapi aku lebih mencintainya!" bibir tersebut terus saja berucap.

Kris menatap nanar Luhan "Kau mencintainya hyung?" tanyanya bercampur kaget.

Luhan mengengguk pelan, terlihat wajahnya yang berubah malu seketika.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Apa?"

Kris mengangkat kepala Luhan yang bersandar dibahunya, ia merebahkan dirinya masih dengan kaki berjuntai "Karena aku juga mencintaimu ge" kejujuran yang untuk kesekian kalinya ia ungkapkan.

"M-maafkan aku Kris"

.

.

.

* * *

Sambil terus berfokus pada jalan Sehun mengepalkan kedua tengannya erat pada kemudi mobilnya "Luhan hyung... aku hanya bisa menyakitimu ne?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Ckiiiit

"Hey berhati-hati kalau menyetir"

Itu bunyi teriakan kekesalan seorang yang hampir ditabrak oleh Sehun. Namun bukan meminta maaf Sehun malah meneruskan mobilnya yang sempat berhenti tanpa memperdulikan orang yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" pekik orang tersebut tak terima

Sementara Sehun? Masih setia dengan pandangan kosongnya yang tak tentu arah, dan juga mata merah yang sepertinya akibat menangis, tentu sangat berbahaya baginya juga bagi pengendara lain jika menyetir dengan pikiran tak karuan seperti itu.

Sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat mengacak rambutnya sendiri "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia aku hanya membuatmu bersedih" racaunya tak karuan.

Sekitar lima belas menit Sehun telah tiba kembali di kantornya, syukur ia tiba dengan selamat. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun yang selalu tersenyum kepada para karyawannya semenjak kedatangan Luhan, kini masuk dengan wajah menyeramkan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menunduk takut.

"Sehun" panggil Tao

"Sehun ah" panggilnya lagi karena yang dipanggil tak menggubris namun tetap saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya "Wae?" ia membuka suara pada akhirnya.

"Dari mana?"

"Tidak dari mana-mana, aku ingin pulang, jaga kantor untuk ku hyung"

"Pulang? Wae?"

Sehun menggeleng "Aku hanya sedang lelah hyung" ucapnya masuk ke ruangannya sebentar untuk mengambil tasnya lalu keluar lagi meninggalkan kantornya.

"Luhan yang membuatmu seperti ini Sehun ah?" Tao bertanya entah kepada siapa setelah Sehun menjauh "Aku membencimu Luhan!" sambungnya lagi

.

.

.

* * *

"Oppa? Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" bingung Sulli karena pasalnya selama kembalinya Luhan Sehun selalu petang dan keluar lagi hingga larut malam.

Sehun tampak tak perduli "Aku sedang tidak bernafsu di kantor Sulli" jawabnya malas lalu melangkah menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

Bibir gadis tersebut terlihat melengkungkan senyum "Oppa wae? Bertengkar dengan namja itu kah?" tanya Sulli girang sambil mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Wae? Kau sepertinya sangat bahagia jika aku bertengkar dengannya?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Yoona sekenanya "Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja dia oppa?" rengek Sulli.

"Berhenti mengurui urusan ku bocah" jawab Sehun masih meneruskan jalannya.

"Tidak bisa, karena kau oppaku! Aku menyayangimu jadi aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu!" Sulli tetap bersikukuh.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya, karena bagaimana pun sebenarnya Sulli benar-benar sangat menyayanginya.

Sehun berhenti, ia berbalik menghadap Sulli "Sulli dengar oppa ne?" ucap Sehun lembut sambil manangkup kedua pipi dongsaengnya tersebut dan Sulli mengangguk patuh.

"Kau ingin membuat oppa bahagia?"

"Ne" jawabnya disertai anggukan mantap.

"Kau tau Luhan hyung lah yang mampu membuat oppa bahagia"

Sulli diam mendengar perkataan Sehun tersebut.

"Dia sangat berarti dalam hidup oppa, oppa sangat menyayanginya sama seperti oppa menyayangimu Sulli"

"Tapi oppa dia yang-"

"Bukan bukan dia penyebab kematian Naeun noona, percayalah pada takdir meskipun Naeun tidak menikah dengan Luhan dia juga pasti akan wafat jika tuhan menghendaki. Apa kau mengerti itu?" ucap Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oppa-"

"Sulli-ya oppa mohon" ucap Sehun memelas.

Tatapan Sehun benar-benar menyiratkan keputus asaan yang tak terhingga, ia benar-benar sulli bisa menerima pilihannya.

Ditatap seperti itu sedikit membuat Sulli menjadi enggan untuk berkata 'tidak' untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Lama mereka saling terdiam berpandangan.

"Oppa mohon~"

Sulli menutup matanya, mendesah pelan "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menerimanya oppa" ucap Sulli pada akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum lega, ia mengacak rambut Sulli gemas "Kau memang dongsaeng kesayangan oppa" ucapnya membawa Sulli dalam pelukannya.

"Nado oppa"

"Cepat mandi, oppa akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Jinjja? Eh? Dari mana kau tau aku belum mandi?"

"Kau bau, cepat mandi" ejek Sehun sembari tertawa

"Oppa!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, cepat bersihkan dirimu"

"Ne"

.

.

.

* * *

Dilain tempat nampak dua orang pria tampan -meski yang satu lebih terlihat manis- tengah berseteru kecil "Gege, kau yakin ingin mengajakku berkeliling? Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau sedang tidak enak hati. Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu"

"Tidak apa Kris, karena perasaan ku sangat buruk sekarang mungkin jalan-jalan akan membuatku sedikit lebih tenang" ucap Luhan sambil membenahi diri di depan cermin.

"Terserah kau saja lah ge" pasrah Kris pada akhirnya.

Luhan masih memoles wajahnya dengan krim -entah krim apa "Kau mau kemana?" tawar Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau daerah sini ge, jadi terserah kau saja"

"Tapi aku tidak ada mobil untuk dibawa, jadi kita akan naik bus saja. Tidak masalah kan?"

Terlihat raut wajah Kris agak sedikit berubah –tidak suka "Lebih baik kita menyewa mobil saja ge, jujur saja aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan angkutan umum" ungkapnya seadanya.

"Dasar orang kaya"

Nada tersebut terdengar seperti sindiran ditelinga Kris.

"Lagi pula kenapa dulu kau tidak membeli mobil saja ge? Ku rasa gajimu dulu lebih dari cukup untuk membayar kredit mobil"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusnya, dan itu juga pasti memerlukan uang kau tahu"

Kris menggeleng "Kau ini sangat perhitungan hyung" ucapnya balas mengejek.

"Bukan berhitungan, hanya tidak ingin boros saja"

Lagi Kris menyanggah "Itu bukan boros kalau hanya untuk mobil ge, toh itu juga untuk keperluanmu setiap hari bukan?" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Sudah lah kis, kenapa kita memperdebatkan masalah yang sangat tidak penting"

Pria tinggi tersebut mendecak sebal "Arasso, cepat ge! Aku baru tahu berdandan mu ternyata sangat lama" keluhnya.

"Ne ne aku sudah selesai, kajja"

Mereka berangkat setelah sebelumnya menyewa sebuah mobil yang terbilang cukup mahal –itu pun setelah Kris berulang kali memaksa Luhan.

"Kau yang menyetir hyung, aku lelah"

Kris melempar sebuah kunci mobil kearahnya.

"Hah? Aku? Tidak aku malas"

"Hyung ku mohon"

Luhan mengembalikan lagi kunci mobil yang tadi sempat diberikan Kris "Aku tidak bisa menyetir Kris! Puas kau!" ungkap Luhan pada akhirnya.

Kris tersenyum jahil ke arah Luhan yang sekarang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak ingin membeli mobil hyung"

Setelahnya ia masuk meninggalkan Luhan yang masih cemberut, ia paling tidak suka ada orang yang mempermasalahkan tentang menyetir padanya.

Luhan ikut masuk "Kau mengejek ku!" kesalnya memukul keras kepala Krisyang kini duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Sakit ge!" pekiknya

"Kau yang mulai!"

"Ne ne mianhae, sekarang kita akan kemana?"

Luhan berbalik menghadap kearah jendela "Molla" jawabnya ketus, sepertinya ia masih betah untuk merajuk.

"Ayolah ge"

"..."

"Gege"

"Pantai, aku ingin kepantai"

"Pantai? Memangnya kau bisa berenng?"

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak, tapi aku suka laut" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkan?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat "Ne, sewaktu kecil aku sempat bercita-cita menjadi raja bajak laut agar dapat menguasai lautan" racau Luhan.

Demi apapun kalimat yang Kris dengar dari mulut mungil itu sangat lah tidak masuk akal.

Menjadi bajak laut? Menguasai lautan? Itu bahkan lebih tidak masuk akal dari pada pria yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang pramugari.

Kris menggeleng "Kau terlalu banyak menonton One Piece gege" ia menatap bingung ke arah Luhan karena mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti dalam tokoh kartun favoritenya itu.

"Jalan Kris, aku akan tunjukan arahnya"

"Ah ne hyung"

.

Kira-kira dua jam perjalanan yang mereka perlukan agar dapat menuju pantai terdekat dari tempat tinggal Luhan.

Kris keluar dari mobil yang tadi ia sewa, dan langsung disuguhi angin segar beraroma laut, meski tak seindah pantai di pulan jeju namun dirasanya pantai ini cukup indah, apa lagi dengan Luhan disisinya saat ini.

"Lumayan jauh ge, aku lelah" ucap Kris, ia meregangkan badannya dengan mengangkat tangannya keatas setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Mianhae, kalau aku bisa menyetir pasti tak akan ku biarkn kau duduk di belakang kemudi Kris"

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan "Tidak masalah ge, apapun untukmu" ucapnya mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

Luhan langsung menepis tangan tersebtu agak kasar "Yak Wu Yi Fan! Sejak kapan kau berani memegang-megang ku seperti itu" omel Luhan.

Kris tampak tak perduli dan lebih memilih melanjutkan untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan pantai.

"Ya kau mengabaikanku Wu Yi Fan!"

Kris berbalik dan kembali mendekat kearah Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya "Aku hanya mencubit pipi mu gege, kalau aku mencium mu baru itu menjadi masalah" ucap Kris sambil mencubit lagi pipi Luhan.

"Sakit Kris"

Luhan menggosok-gosong permukaan pipi yang memerah karena cubitan Kris.

"Maaf maaf"

"Kau tak ingin berenang Kris?"

Ia menarik tangan Luhan agar berjalan disampingnya "Aku ingin jika bersamamu Luhan ge" ucapnya manja.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang"

"Menyetir tidak bisa, berenang juga tidak bisa, aku jadi meragukan kau ini seorang pria ge"

Dan kalimat Kris tersebut langsung mendapat ganjaran yang kepalanya terima, ia baru saja dipukul keras oleh Luhan.

"Aku membencimu!"

Luhan mengambil langkah didepan –merajuk, Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah namja manis tersebut.

"Aku hanya bercanda ge, aku yang akan mengajari mu"

Wajah Luhan tampak kecewa "Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti" adunya.

"Lupakan baju ganti, sekarang kita harus bersenang-senang ge"

Tanpa ba bi bu Kris menarik Luhan mendekat ke arah pantai, awalnya hanya bermain air atau sekedar mencari beberapa kerang kecil dipinggir pantai.

Meski pada akhinya mereka juga basah sempurna akibat terkena ombak. Perlahan Kris mengajari Luhan cara untuk berenang meski sepertinya itu sia-sia karena Luhan tidak pernah melepas pegangannya dari Kris.

Wajah manis tersebut terlihat takut saat ini "Ini terlalu dalam Kris! Terlalu dalam! Kaki ku tidak sampai! Cepat kembali ke tepi" panik Luhan.

Kris mendesah kecewa "Bagaimana kau akan bisa jika seperti ini terus ge" keluhnya karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya bertopang dipunggungnya, tak belajar sedikitpun.

Dengan cepat Luhan menggeleng "Aku tidak berani Kris, kita kembali saja" rengek Luhan lagi.

Tak tega melihat raut ketakutan Luhan akhirnya Kris mengalah "Baiklah" ucapnya, ia langsung membawa lagi Luhan ke tepi pantai.

Mereka sudah berada dipinggir pantai "Tadi itu menyeramkan kau tahu!" kesalnya sambil memandang Kris tajam

Kris tersenyum "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja ge" ucapnya mengacak-acak rambut Luhan yang sudah basah akibat air laut.

Lagi Luhan menepisnya "Perhatikan tanganmu Kris, begini-begini aku tetap lebih tua darimu" omelnya.

"Ne hyung, aku tau itu"

Meski ia berkata seperti itu namun tangannya tetap saja mengacak-acak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Kau-"

GREP

Kris menyamankan posisinya "Biarkan seperti ini ge, aku merasa dingin" ucapnya saat sudah berhasil membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya.

Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah "Terserah kau saja Kris" ucapnya, dan Kris tersenyum mendengarnya meski Luhan sebenarnya juga tidak meng'iya'kan permntaanya.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakang ku hyung?" ucap namja tampan yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya Luhan dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan berbalik memastikan bahwa didengarnya tidaklah salah.

Sementara Kris merengut kesal "Kenapa pengganggu ini muncul di saat seperti ini" kesalnya dalam hati.

Luhan lengsung berdiri "Se-sehun i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" paniknya.

Sehun memelingkan wajahnya "Hyung, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu" ucap Sehun pergi, ia menarik Sulli yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sehun!"

"Lu-ge"

Satu tangannya ditahan oleh Kris saat ini "Aku harus mengejarnya! Lepas Kris aku ingin menjelaskan padanya" ucap Luhan masih meminta dilepaskan.

Kali ini Kris menarik agak kasar lengan Luhan "Biarkan dia ge!" uacapnya.

"W-wae?"

"Jika dia memang mencintaimu seharusnya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu tidak pergi seenaknya seperti itu"

"Tapi Kris dia-"

Kris menangkup pelan wajah Luhan "Ge, biarkan untuk hari ini, dan jelaskan padanya besok pagi, ne?" bujuknya lagi.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin mengejar Sehun, namun melihat Kris yang sudha jauh-jauh datang dari China hanya untuk menemuinya, ia menjadi tidak tega sendiri untuk meninggalkan Kris.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang, suasana sudah tidak nyaman"

"Maaf Kris, aku mengacaukan liburanmu"

Kris mengangguk mengerti "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi ge" ucapnya lalu menarik Luhan kembali ke mobil.

"Dingin Kris, kita harus mencari baju ganti aku tidak mau masuk angin"

"Ne"

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun menutup kasar pintu mobilnya, meninggalkan Sulli yang kini juga terpaksa ikut masuk menyusulnya.

"Oppa! Kita akan kemana?"

"Pulang!"

Gadis tersebut tampak heran "Wae? Kita tidak jadi berlibur?" bingung Sulli.

Sehun masih tak menatap sang adik "Aku sudah tidak bernafsu Sulli, mengertilah" ucap Sehun tegas

Sulli mengerti bahwa perasaan Sehun saat ini sangat-sangat buruk, terlebih setelah kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat.

.

.

* * *

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa jam kini Kris dan Luhan kini telah kembali dikediaman Luhan selama di Korea.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya hyung?"

Wajah Kris nampak benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ne?"

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Kris apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan perasaan ku hyung, aku mencintaimu"

Luhan mendesah kecewa dengan tingkah Kris, ia benar-benar sudah dipusingkan oleh Sehun dan sekarang ia kembali membicarakan perasaannya.

"Kris ku mohon jangan memperkeruh keadaan, menghadapi seorang Oh sudah membuat ku pusing, dan jika nanti keluarga Wu mengetahui kau mencintaiku yang ada aku akan dimusuhi keluargamu juga? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi Kris" ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat prustasi

Mendengar penuturan seperti itu membuat Kris tak berkutik, ia hanya mengangguk. Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memaksa -tapi dia bukan orang yang pantang menyerah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

Luhan memasuki kantor sendiri, karena tidak biasanya pagi tadi Sehun tidak menjemputnya, Luhan mendapati ruangan dalam keadaan kosong padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia sengaja menghindar dariku?" gumam Luhan

"Dia akan ke Jepang selama beberapa hari"

"Tao-ssi" kaget Luhan"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Mmm, kau bilang Sehun ke Jepang?"

Tao memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan "Apa kau tidak tahu?" Toa tertawa meremehkan "Aku yang 'bukan' siapa-siapanya saja tahu nah kenapa kau yang jelas-jelas kekasihnya tidak tahu"

Luhan nampak tertohok. Tidak bisa berkata apapun atas pertanyaan Tao.

"Tidak bisa menjawab bukan?" tantang Tao lagi "Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan saja Sehun, semakin dia bersamamu hidupnya semakin kacau –menurutku, dia tidak pernah seperti ini, meninggakan kantor hanya demi orang yang bahkan tak jelas mencintainya atau tidak"

Luhan tampak begitu geram menghadapi Tao kali ini "Cukup! Asal kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya Tao-ssi!" ucapnya penuh emosi

"Aku meragukan itu!"

"Terserah!" ucap Luhan agak kasar lalu pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

Sudut bibir namja manis tersebut terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian "Buktikan kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya Luhan" gumam Tao.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk keterlambatan updatenya -_- **

**Saya memiliki masalah dengan internet dan jgua kesibukan perkuliahan.**

**Tinggal satu chapie lagi~ Masalah besar nanti akan memuncak dicerita selanjutnya, dengan judul yang berbeda, saya harap kalian tidak merasa bosan ^_^**

**Terimakasih untuk review, follow dan favorite pada cerita ini :**

** .004****, ****randomReades****, **** .96****, ****, **** .58****, ****younlaycious88****, ****utarid****, ****, ****Xiaoluluu****, ****ani n****, ****, ****dearmykrishan****, ****jeje jung****, ****71088wolf****, ****Choxeinna****, ****HunHanCherry1220****, ****Almun****, ****dyopororoo****, ****EXO88****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****kaihunhan****, ****hunhanminute****, ****hunhan shipper****, ****A Y P****, ****HJ****, ****love sehun****, ****deplujung**** dan untuk guest lainnya~ Arigatou ^_^**

**Ingat! Review masih diperlukan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini wkwkwkwk :v**


	10. Chapter 10

**You're mine**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Happy Reading :***

* * *

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan saja __Sehun__, semakin dia bersamamu hidupnya semakin kacau __–__menurutku, dia tidak pernah seperti ini, meninggakan kantor hanya demi orang yang bahkan tak jelas mencintainya atau tidak"_

"_Cukup! Asal kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya __Tao__-ssi!" ucap__nya __penuh emosi_

"_Aku meragukan itu!"_

"_Terserah!" _

"_Buktikan kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya __Luhan__"_

_._

.

.

* * *

Kaki tersebut tak henti-hentinya berjalan lalu lalang sesana kemari, menunjukan kegelisahan yang teramat sangat.

"Sehunie ku mohon angkat!"

Luhan masih saja bergumam sembari terus menekan-nekan ponselnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah sekarang? Kau yang terlebih dahulu membuat salah dan sekarang kenapa kau yang- Arrrgh" prustasinya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Namja China yang sejak tadi ada didekatnya hanya menatapnya sedikit dengan rasa bersalah "Lu-ge" panggil Kris khawatir.

"Apa? Ini juga salah mu babo!"

Tanpa dirasa lagi Luhan berujar dengan nada tinggi pada namja China tersebut.

Kris menunduk tak nyaman "Mianhae ge, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucapnya jujur.

Luhan beranjak mendudukan diri dipinggiran tempat tidurnya, disebelah Kris "Sudahlah simpan saja maafmu itu Kris, itu tidak akan membuat Sehun mengangkat telpon dari ku" ucapnya masih setengah kesal.

"Mana nomornya? Biar aku yang menghubunginya"

Luhan melebarkan matanya seketika, menatap tajak Kris "Mwo? Kau bercanda? Yang ada dia malah akan lebih mengamuk dan langsung memutuskanku" jawabnya dengan berteriak, membuat Kris harus menutup sebelah telinganya karena Luhan berteriak tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau takut dia memutuskanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut membuat Luhan akhirnya menunduk sendiri, karena terlalu jujur dengan perasaannya terhadap Kris.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu bahwa kau begitu mencintainya ge" ucap Kris dengan wajah merasa bersalahnya.

"Sudahlah Kris jangan terlalu banyak meminta maaf, aku juga tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan"

Luhan berujar dengan sedikit pelan, sepertinya emosinya sudah terkontrol –sedikit.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya"

"Aku tiidak tahu, dia bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon dari ku Kris" ucap Luhan dengan nada seperti orang yang hendak menangis

Kris menarik Luhan, membiarkan Luhan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar milknya "Kau yang sabar ge" ucapnya sembari mengusap-usap kepala Luhan.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperi itu, sampai akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali menghubungi Sehun. Dan...

"Diangkat!" seru Luhan langsung berdiri "Kau tunggu di sini Kris" ucapnya pada Kris sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Sehunie, kau di mana? Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang marah?" tanya Luhan bertubi "Mianhae Sehunie..." ucapnya memelas pada akhir kalimat.

"_Luhan__?"_

Luhan melihat layar ponselnya, memastikan yang ia hubungi nar-benar nomor Sehun "Suara wanita? Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa ponsel Sehun ada padanya?" batinnya bertanya-tanya,

"_Akan ku tutup" _

"Tu-tunggu, mana Sehun?" tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.

"_Ada__, tapi__ dia sedang tidur" _

"Maaf anda si-siapa?"

"_Saya? Saya calon istrinya" _

Benar-benar mata Luhan memanas seketika saat mendengar penuturan suara perempuan diseberang sambungan telepon, calon istri? Sehun?

"Jangan bercanda nona" ucap Luhan tak percaya

"_Aku tidak bercanda aku memang calon istrinya" _

Seketika itu pulang Luhan langsung mematikan ponselnya, menghempaskannya kasar pada sofa yang berada di dekatnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa tadi Sulli?" tanya Sehun

Tampaknya namja tampan ini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Sulli memegangi ponsel miliknya.

"Lu Han" ucap Sulli meng-ejakan tiap suku katanya.

Sehun langsung mendekat "Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku pabo!" kesal Sehun "Apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia menanyakanku?" tanya Sehun bersemangat

"Ne, dia menanyakan tentang kau oppa"

Wajahnya semakin tampak antusias "Lalu kau bilang apa?" tanyanya penasaran lagi.

"Aku bilang padanya kahwa kau sedang tidur, dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah calon istrimu dan dia langsung menutup sambungannya" ucap Sulli sambil terkekeh geli

Dengan kasar Sehun merebut kembali ponselnya "Sulli, apa-apaan kau!" bentak Sehun geram.

Tentu itu membuat Sulli heran, pasalnya ia hanya ingin sedikit bercanda "Wa-wae oppa?" kagetnya.

"Kau jangan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin kacau! Kau tahu aku sedang bertengkar bukan!?" geramnya "..jangan sekali pernah lagi memegang ponselku!" ucap Sehun mengacung-acungkan kasar ponselnya didepan wajah Sulli.

"Mi-mianhae" ucapnya menyesal "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintainya" gumam Sulli sembari tersenyum mengerti setelah Sehun menjauh

Sekarang giliran Sehun lah yang menelpon Luhan berkali-kali, meski tak sekalupun diangkat, bahkan setelahnya Luhan sengaja mematikan ponselnya hingga Sehun benar-benar tidak dapat menghubunginya sama sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

Kris mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Luhan "Kenapa kau matikan ge? Bukankah tadi kau yang menelponnya habis-habisan" herannya.

"Aku sudah malas" jawabnya acuh "Aku mau tidur"

Tak ayal Kris menjadi semakin heran mendengar penuturan abrusan "Tidur? Bahkan ini masih jam sepuluh pagi" gumamnya pelan, ia tak ingin membuat mood Luhan semakin buruk.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang ia katakan tak sesuai dengan perbuatannya, bukannya tidur Luhan hanya berguling-guling tak jelas, membuka dan menggulung lagi selimutnya tak karuan sungguh hanya Sehun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Kris yang sejak tadi menyaksikan dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka hanya dapat tertawa miris melihat orang yang dicintainya begitu meresahkan orang lain.

"Gege, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi melihatmu seperti itu aku juga tidak sanggup untuk memaksakan perasaan ini" Kris membatin.

"Masuklah jangan hanya berdiri di sana" ucap Luhan lumayan nyaring dari balik selimutnya.

Rupanya ia menyadari Kris yang berada didepan kamarnya sejak tadi.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah "Eh? Kau tahu aku di sini ge?" bingung Kris yang kini sudah melangkah masuk.

Luhan menyibak selimutnya "Aku hapal dengan baumu" jawabnya asal.

Namja tinggi tersebut mendekat, mendudukan diri ditepian ranjang Luhan "He? Memangnya aku bau hyung?" bingung Kris mengendus-ngendus badannya sendiri.

"Ne kau bau, bau bakpao"

"Bakpao?"

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris.

Dilihatnya raut wajah Luhan sudah agak sedikit tenang "Bagaimana perasaanmu hyung?" tanya Kris hati-hati.

Luhan hanya menggeleng, bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu saat aku menghubungi Sehun bukan dia yang menerimanya Kris"

"Lalu?"

Luhan mendesah kecewa bercampur sedih "Aku tidah tahu, seorang perempun yang mengangkatnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia calon istrinya –Sehun" ucap Luhan tertunduk dalam.

"Dan kau percaya?" ucap Kris sedikit tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambung namja cantik disebelahnya ini

"Ne?"

"Apa kau percaya dia benar-benar calon istrinya?" ulang Kris

Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti "Apa maksudmu Kris?" bingungnya.

"Mungkin saja itu tidak benar gege. buktinya tadi Sehun menghubungimu kembalikan? Kau saja yang tidak menerima telponnya"

"Begitukah?" ucapnya meangangguk-anggukan kepala mengerti.

"Ditambah lagi kau mematikan ponselmu kau hanya membuatnya semakin khawatir ge" kini Kris mengelus-ngelus kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengambil malas ponsel yang berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

Mata namja cantik tersebut melebar tak percaya "Ada lima belas pesan, aku bahkan baru mematikannya tiga puluh menit" ucap Luhan setelah mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk "..dan semua dari Sehun" sambungnya lagi.

"Benarkan, apa yang ku katakan ge?"

Kembali Luhan angguknya lemah "Kau benar... tapi sudah lah, lebih baik ku biarkan saja dia menikmati waktunya untuk semenara" ucap Luhan kembali meletakkan ponselnya lagi.

"Hyung, aku akan pulang malam ini" putus Kris

"Kenapat? Apa kau tidak betah berlama-lama di sini?"

Jelas Kris menggeleng "Bukan begitu ge, sungguh aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waku bersamamu dan berlama-lama di sini, hanya saja aku masih memiliki perusahaan yang harus ku urus" ucapnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ne kau benar juga kris, tapi kau baru dua hari di sini"

Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan pelan "Untuk yang akan datang akan ku usahakan agar lebih lama" tuturnya.

"Kau harus berjanji ne"

Kris mengangguk pasti "Ne aku berjanji ge" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum kau pulang?"

Namja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu tampak berpikir sejenak... "Sepertinya idak ada, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu ge" ia memeluk Luhan lagi.

Namun cepat Luhan melepasnya "Kau serius tidak ingin kemana-mana Kris?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ne aku serius, aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana hyung, lagi pula aku harus berkemas bukan"

"Barang yang kau bawa itu tidak banyak Han lagi pula apa kau tidak ingin membawakan oleh-oleh untuk orang tuamu?"

"Tidak ge yung, lain kali saja"

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu"

.

.

* * *

Sepertinya Kris benar-benar sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pulang, dan memesan tiket penerbangan tercepat.

Luhan kini tengah berada dibandara untuk menghantarkan kepuangan Kris "Aku pergi ge" Kris memeluk Luhan erat.

Luhan membalas tak kalah erat pelukan yang Kris berikan "Jika kau sudah tiba hubungi aku Kris" pesannya.

"Ne aku pasti akan menghubungimu ge"

Kris melepas pelukannya karena pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan segera berangkat tampaknya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada keluarga Wu ya Kris!" teriak Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kris berbalik sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Luhan.

Luhan masih betah menatap punggung yang kian menjauh tersebut "Aku akan merindukan orang itu" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Karena merasa sudah tidak memiliki urasan dengan bandara, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediamannya.

.

.

* * *

Setibanya pada apartementnya sekitar jam setengah sembilan malam setelah tadi mengantar kepergian Kris Luhan langsung bersantai-santai melepaskan rasa lelahnya.

"Aku sangat lelah" ucapnya menghempaskan kasar badannya sendiri ke atas kasur single miliknya.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya mencoba memasuki mimpi dalam keadaan kamar yang hanya diterangi remang bulan.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia merasa deru nafas seseorang dibelakang punggungnya, mengurung tubuhnya hingga ia tak dapat bergerak.

"Yak! Siapa kau!?" pekik Luhan saat merasa tubuhnya di peluk oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum ia tahu siapa.

Karena kondisi kamar yang masih gelap tidak memungkinkan Luhan untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani-berani memeluk dirinya tanpa izin ini.

"LEPAS!"

Luhan terus meronta, ia takut dan resah dengan segala macam pikirannya 'Bagaimana kalau ia diculik? Bagaimana kalau ia diperkosa? Dan setelahnya ia dimutilasi lalu dibuang' ...dan berbagai macam lah yang ada delam benaknya.

"Lepass-ahh" desah Luhan.

Desah? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut.

Yang benar saja orang tersebut kini tengan meremas kejantanan Luhan yang otomatis menegang cepat karenanya.

Tak hanya meremas, tangan besar tersebut kini mulai memanjakan milik Luhan dengan menaik turunkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, membuat benda tak ebrtulang tersebut semakin menegang.

"Ngggh sia pa–ahh kau!"

Luhan mendorong kuat orang yang berlaku tidak sepantasnya tersebut dan berhasil, kesempatan tersebut ia gunakan untuk berlari menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Dasar kurang aj- Sehun?" umpatan Luhan berhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja mengerjainya.

"Sakit hyung" ringis Sehun pelan, kini ia tersungkur disamping tempat tidur Luhan "Kenapa kau mendorong ku!" protes tak terima

Masih dengan berdirinya yang agak getir karena bagian bawahnya yang menegang Luhan berujar "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Bukannya kau sedang berada di Jepang dengan calon istrimu!" teriak Luhan lantang.

Entah apa yang membuat namja cantik ini menitikan air matanya. Tapi melihat Sehun semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa lega, marah dan juga bahagia bercampur jadi satu.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Sehun langsung beranjak mendekatinya "Apa kau tidak membaca pesan-pesanku hyung? Sulli yang melakukan itu, dia hanya bercanda padamu, ku mohon percayalah" ucap Sehun memegangi kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan terduduk "Lepas! Aku masih marah denganmu! Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku! Dan sekarang kau datang dengan cara yang tidak sopan seperti ini, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu!" teriaknya panjang lebar masih setia dengan tangisnya.

"Hyung mianhae mianhae!" ucap Sehun melembut.

Mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan agar ia tidak meronta-ronta tidak jelas seperti itu.

Namja manis tersebut menatap nanar Sehun "Ak -hiks aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucapnya, meski akhirnya ia malah menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Sehun berbarengan dengan tangisnya yang semakin kencang.

"Uljima hyung, kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak senang aku kembali?" ucap Sehun yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak! Aku lebih senang jika kau mati di Jepang sana!" ucapnya sesenggukan.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali dan bunuh diri di sana" ucapnya melepas pelukan Luhan dan berniat kembali ke Jepang –tentu hanya gurauan.

Melihat Sehun berdiri lekas Luhan menyusuknya "Andwee!" ucapnya sembari memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang.

"Wae? Bukankah kau tadi yang mengatakan lebih baik aku mati saja?"

Wajahnya merona bahkan sebelum menyahut "A-aku hanya bercanda" yang Luhan lakukan kini hanya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, mengusap lembut pipi Luhan, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang tersisa disana. Dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu semakin membuatnya malu.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung"

Luhan menunduk "Aku juga" jawabnya sangat pelan.

"Ne?"

Masih dengan menunduk "Aku juga Sehun" ulangnya, namun dengan nyaring.

"Aku tidak dengar hyung"

Sangat jelas Sehun berbohong, karena Luhan mengucapkannya dengan cukup jelas.

Dan kini ia mengangkat wajahnya "Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun" teriaknya sangat lantang.

"Gomawo hyung"

Luhan menabrakan tubuhnya pada Sehun memeluknya,i menyembunyikan wajahnya "Jangan pergi lagi Sehun, kau membuat ku takut" tuturnya.

Yang dipeluk mengangkat wajah sang namja cantik hingga menatapnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat tidak suka saat melihatmu berpelukan dengan namja tinggi itu"

"Mianhae"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku hyung, arasso?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Saranghae"

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah bosan unutk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut untuk Luhan-nya.

Luhan menjauhkan sedikit badanya "Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau di Jepang? Atau kau sengaja membohongiku agar membuatku khawatir?" omel Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong, setelah aku tahu Sulli mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu aku langsung khawatir kalau-kalau kau dibawa ke China oleh namja tadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali sesegera mungkin" jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne baby, lagi pula aku sudah sangat merindukanmu"

"Nado"

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu"

Setelah membisikan hal tersebut tepat ditelinga Luhan, Sehun langsung mengangkat kekasihnya dengan gaya bridal dan membawanya pada tempat tidur singlenya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

"Sehun ah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah ku katakan aku menginginkanmu hyung" bisiknya lagi.

Kini Sehun sudah berada diatas Luhan dengan bertumpu pada satu tangan dan kedua lututnya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, satu tangan yang lain meraba wajah namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya.

Namja cantik tersebut menggeleng tak terima "Tapi aku belum siap untuk 'itu' Sehun" protes Luhan.

"Tidak perlu menunggu siap untuk mempersatukan cinta kita bukan hyung"

"Ne, tapi aku- aku..."

"Wae?"

Siapa yang bisa bernafas dan berbicara dengan benar jika dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan orang lain? Tentu luhan menjadi salang tingkah sendiri.

"Aku sangat gugup Sehun.."

"Wae? Bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan Naeun noona dulu?"

Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun agak keras namun tak kasar "Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit masalah itu! Itu berbeda!" kesalnya.

"Apa bedanya? Bukankah namanya juga 'bercinta' hyung?" bisik Sehun seraya menggigit-gigit kecil telinga Luhan.

Kini bahkan terdengar kecepak jelas yang tercipta antara bibir Sehun yang bermain dengan telinga Luhan, membuat namja manis tersebut merinding geli.

"Hentikh-ahh"

"Kau bahkan lebih berpengalaman dari ku hyung, aku belum pernah sekali pun bercinta"

Luhan menjauhkan Sehun dari telinganya "Sudah ku katakan itu berbeda, aku memang sering melakukannya tapi tidak dengan laki-laki" jelas Luhan dengan nafas yang menggebu-gebu, entah karena kesal –atau terangsang.

"Kalau begitu bagus hyung, aku akan menjadi pria yang pertama bagimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya"

Kembali Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat perlahan bibir bawah Luhan. Bibir yang tidak pernah hilang rasa manisnya itu –baginya.

Sekitar beberapa menit Sehun bermain dengan bibir Luhan, kini Sehun mulai berani menyusupkan tangannya pada kaos yang luhan kenakan, memelintir nipple kecoklatan milik Luhan yang sepertinya sudah menegang dibalik baju kaos yang ia kenakan.

Sembari tangannya terus bermain, Sehun menggesek-gesekan miliknya dan milik Luhan yang juga masih terbalut celana jeans tebal dan tentu itu sangat tidak nyaman bagi Luhan.

"Sa-sakith" keluh Luhan.

Sekarang wajah Sehun benar-benar mirip dengan om-om hidung belang saat melihat gadis perawan yang sedang bertelanjang –penuh nafsu "Apa yang sakit hyung?" ucapnya berpura-pura khawatir.

Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Sehun, menetralisir rasa geli yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat perlakuan Sehun "Jangan berlagak bodoh Sehun!" kesal Luhan.

Kini berganti tangannya yang mengusap-usap milik Luhan dengan tempo pelan "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hyung" bohongnya

"Lepas celanaku Sehun, ini menyiksa"

"Memohon lah kalau begitu"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, memohon? Dirinya tidak selemah itu "Kalau kau tak mau. Biar aku yang melepasnya sendiri" ucap Luhan mendorong Sehun dan berniat melepas celananya sendiri.

"Aku bilang memohonlah hyung"

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tidak membiarkan Luhan membuka celananya, ia menindih kembali tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan! Ini sakit"

"..."

Sehun tak menggubris dan masih pada aksi tangannya yang mengocok kejantanan Luhan dengan tempo pelan masih dari luar celananya.

"Sehun"

"Hmmm"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang mulai bergetar menahan nikmat dan sakit "Ku- ku mohon Sehun -ahh" ucapnya pada akhirnya juga harus menyerah dengan bekas adik iparnya ini

"Kenapa tidak sejak tadi hyung" ucap Sehun dan langsung melepaskan celana yang Luhan kenakan.

Keheningan melanda setelahnya "Kenapa kau hanya diam!" Luhan bertanya-tanya saat Sehun malah hanya duduk bersila menatapnya yang sudah setengah telanjang tanpa celana.

"Kau perlu aku untuk melepaskan hasrat pada kejantananmu bukan hyung?"

Disaat seperti ini Sehun malah melakukan dirty talk seperti itu, membuat nafsu Luhan semakin membuncah tak akruan "Apa maksud mu Sehun?" bingungnya

Sehun mendekat, ia menuntuk Luhan agar bersandar pada kepala ranjang sempit itu "Lakukan sendiri terlebih dahulu, maka setelah itu aku akan membantumu menuntaskan semuanya –dan kepuasan lainnya" titahnya sembari menyeringai.

Mata Luhan melebar tak terima, itu berarti Sehun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan onani dengan dia yang menontonnya secara langsung. Tidakkan itu terlihat gila dan memalukan? Tentu saja Luhan harus berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk melakukan itu.

Cepat Luhan mengapit kedua pahanya, dan melindungi kejantanannya yang masih tegang dengan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu oh-"

"Aku belum tegang hyung" Sehun menunjuk pada daerah selangkangannya yang masih tertutupi celana, dan benar itu tak nampak seperti sedang menengang "...jadi kau harus membantu untuk merangsang gairah bercinta ku"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya prustasi "Itu memalukan..." gumamnya, ia tertunduk dengan wajah bersemu.

"Hanya ada aku disini, tak perlu malu hyung"

"Tapi ak-"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, cepat lakukan hyung"

Sehun berucap dengan nada yang agak dingin, dan itu membuat Luhan menjadi segan sendiri untuk membantah lagi.

Perlahan luhan mulai membuka dan menekuk kedua kakinya menampakkan kembali miliknya yang memerah minta dimanjakan, mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk mengocok sendiri kejantananya dengan tempo pelan.

Dengan tangan yang kanan ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipplenya sendiri –tanpa perintah Sehun.

"Lebarkan sedikit kakimu hyung, jangan menyusahkanmu dirimu sendiri" titah Sehun, dan lagi Luhan hanya menurut dengan lebih melebarkan kakinya.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat saat melakukan hal tersebut, ia benar-benar tak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya, meski ia juga menikmatinya dan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda onani dengan ditonton orang lain seperti saat ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah mulai terangsang melihat aksi panas Luhan, namun ia masih ingin melihat namja cantik-nya ini berjuang sendiri untuk kepuasannya.

"Apa kau puas mengocok dengan lambat seperti itu hyung? Dan lagi buka matamu, jangan malu hyung"

Seolah tersihir dengan kalimat Sehun, Luhan terus mengikuti kehendaknya, ia memperlaju kocokannya sendiri dan membuka matanya meski pandang matanya ia arahkan kesamping, agak tak melihat Sehun ataupun tangannya yang sedang bermain dengan miliknya sendiri.

Namja cantik tersebut menggigit bawahnya, menahan nikmat yang ia buat sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Wae? Nikmat hyung?"

"Kkhhh- ahh Se...hun"

Sudah cukup Luhan menahan desahnya kini ia mau tak mau –harus mendesah, karena bagian bawahnya merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Tampaknya itu sangat nikmat jika aku masukkan dalam mulut ku ne?"

Sehun mendekat, sembari terus berbisik dengan kalimat-kalimat vulgar tepat ditelinga Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan onani-nya.

"Apa kau akan segera datang hyung?"

"Nghhh-"

Tangan tersebut semakin cepat memompa kejantanannya sendiri, terlebih kini Sehun ikut andil dengan mengelus-elus bagian perut rata Luhan, membuat rasa gelinya semakin bertambah.

"Khhh –kau semakin membuat ku -akhhhh"

Peluh sudah membasahi wajah namja cantik ini membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi, Luhan tampak tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena terlalu konsen dengan kejantanannya yang sudah siap untuk memuntahkan spermanya.

"Se –hun... ah ah aku aaahhhh-"

Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar akan keluar –sayangnya ibu jari Sehun dengan senang hatinya menutup lubang kecil pada kejantananya tersebut membuat semua spermanya tertelan kembali oleh kejantanan Luhan.

"Haah apa yang kh-kau lakukan!?"

Sehun menyeringai "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dengan taganmu sendiri hyung?" bisiknya.

Itu tampak menyakitinya, terlihat dari wajah Luhan yang semakin tak karuan karena cum yang tertunda akibat ulah Sehun.

"Lepas sehun" Luhan berusaha memohon dengan nada yang terdengar begitu memelas.

Seharusnya ia bisa memakasa Sehun untuk melepas kejantanannya, tapi tidak, tampaknya Luhan tau keinginan Sehun mutlak.

Tangannya berpegang erat pada pundak Sehun yang kini semkain menghimpitnya pada kepala ranjangnya, masih dengan tangan yang menyumpal lubang spermanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana libidoku naik saat melihat dirimu mengocok milikmu sendiri tadi hyung? Itu benar-benar merangsang ku~"

Kalimat-kalimat seperti itu semakin membuat lutut Luhan mati rasa.

Kini kejantanan tersebut kembali menegang bahkan tanpa sempa mengeluarkan bebannya saat Sehun meulai mengocok kembali dengan tangannya.

"Sehun biarkan -ahhh aku... -nghhh keluar"

Masih dengan tangan yang memanjakan kejantanan Luhan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lama bibir yang sudah beberapa kali mendesah itu.

"Tentu hyung, aku akan segera membuat milikmu mencapai kenikmatan dengan hanya meneriakkan namaku"

Tangannya terus memompa milik Luhan semakin cepat, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan.

"Sehun –ahh ini benar-benar aaaaahh-"

Tubuh rampingnya melengkung seketika ketika ia benar-benar mencapai puncaknya ditangan Sehun, membuat spermanya mengotori tangan Sehun dan daerah sekitar pahanya sendiri.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, membiarkan Luhan menikmati klimaksnya "Kau benar-benar seski hyung~" gumamnya dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada bagian selangkangan Luhan yang kini tampak basah mengkilat akibat cairannya sendiri.

"Hah hah hah apa yang kau lihat Sehun?"

Sehun menatapnya sembari tersenyum puas "Tentu saja dirimu hyung" tuturnya.

Luhan bingung ketika Sehun mengarahkan tangannya yang berlumur cairan surga miliknya didepan wajahnya "A-apa?" herannya.

"Jilat hyung"

"W-wae? Kenapa tidak kau cuci saja" Luhan mendorong tangan Sehun yang terlalu dengan dengan mulutnya tersebut.

"Tidak akan terlihat romantis jika aku membasuhnya begitu saja hyung"

Sehun kini sudah meletakkan dua jarinya pada bibir Luhan, mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang basah tersebut, Luhan yang sudah terpojok dikepala ranjang mau tak mau akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun memasukkan tangannya.

Kembali ia memejamkan matanya saat harus melakukan hal memalukan untuk kesekian kalinya "Kau ini selalu saja memejamkan matamu hyung" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Nghh mmmph"

Hanya erangan tak jelas yang terdengar dari Luhan, karena kini mulutnya terisi dengan tiga jari milik Sehun.

Semakin lama gerakan tangan Sehun dalam mulut Luhan menjadi berubah, menjadi keluar masuk layaknya sedang meng-in-out miliknya.

"Uhk uhk lep as-uhk"

Luhan terbatuk saat Sehun menggerakan tangannya semakin cepat, ia berusaha melepasnya, namun sebelah tangan Sehun sudah terlanjur menahan bagian belakang kepalanya agar Luhan tak melepaskan kulumannya.

Meski tak lama setelahnya Sehun menarik kembali tangannya saat ia lihat mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca seperti hendak muntah.

Luhan membuang ludahnya tak nyaman ke lantai "Uhk kau ingin membunuhku?" kesalnya.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan inti yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu, sebelah kaki Luhan ia buka lebar membuat Luhan sendiri jadi kaget tentunya "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" ia berusaha menutup kedua kakinya yang sudah dibuka lebar kembali oleh Sehun.

Dan itu tak dibiarkan oleh Sehun, ia tatap menahannya "Tentu saja memasuki lubangmu hyung" bisiknya pelan.

Luhan ingin memundurkan tubuhnya tapi ia tak bsia karena punggungnya sudah menyentuh kepala ranjang sejak tadi "J-janga Sehun ak- aaakh"

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tak mengizinkan Luhan untuk menolak, masih dalam posisi Luhan yang bersandar ia menusukkan langsung jari tengahnya kedalam rectum luhan yang... "Sangat ketat.. seperti yang ku harapkan hyung" ucapnya merasakan satu jarinya ditelan oleh lubang sempit tersebut.

"I-ini tidak nyaman, keluarkan Sehun"

Luhan menolak –namun ia juga tetap membiarkan Sehun mengaduk-aduk holenya dalam beberapa menit hingga jari ketiga masuk...

"S-sehun hentikan ku mohon, ini sakitthh"

Kuku-kuku jari tangannya mencengkram erat lengan atas Sehun, membuat bentuk yang berbekas seperti bulan sabit disana.

Sebelah tangan Sehun mulai memainkan kembali kejantanan Luhan yang sudah lemas "Baru jari yang aku masukkan, bagaimana nanti jika aku yang memasukimu hyung?" ucapnya tanpa menghentikan aksinya.

"Cukup sehun akkhh, sakit ahh"

Sehun kembali menyeringai "Sakit? Lalu kenapa kau mendesah dan kembali menegang hyung?" ejeknya, dilihatnya kejantanan Luhan kembali menegang.

Sehun menarik keluar tangannya, dilihatnya ada sedikit noda kemerahan ditangannya "Ah kau sudah tidak perawan lagi sekarang hyung" ucapnya memperlihatkan sedikit darah ditangannya pada Luhan.

Mata Luhan melebar seketika "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berdarah -ahh" protes Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun mencengkram erat miliknya.

"Tidak masalah, kita akan segera memulainya sekarang"

Sehun yang sedari tadi berpakaian lengkap melepas celananya, hingga kini ia sama dengan Luhan, hanya menggunakan baju kaos tipis.

"A-aku takut Sehun"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar ketika Sehun baru saja hendak mengarahkan kejantananya yang sudah sangat menegang ke arah rectumnya.

Dan itu membuat aksi Sehun berhenti sejenak, ia tak ingin 'malam pertama' mereka hanya ia nikmati sendiri "Jangan takut jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku hyung" ucapnya lembut

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau meninggalkan ku nanti?"

Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya, jadi itu yang ditakutkan oleh Luhan "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, pegang kata-kata ku hyung" ucapnya sembari mengenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Dengan ragu Luhan mengagguk, dan membiarkan Sehun memasukkan perlahan miliknya dalam lubangnya "Aaaaargggh sakitt ahh Sehun keluarkan cepat keluarkan" benar-benar sepeti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali berkenalan dengan jarum suntik.

"Rileks hyung" bisiknya, tangan Sehun tidak diam ia masih terus memompa kejantanan Luhan dan yang satu mengelus-elus bagian perut Luhan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"I-ini benar-benar sakit -khh"

Sehun tak lagi mengindahkan perkataan Sehun, ia terus melonggarkan ketatnya jepitan rectum Luhan pada miliknya dengan cara menggerak-gerakka penisnya kekiri dan kekanan secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya benda tersebut tertanam sempurna.

"Masih sakit hyung?"

Luhan menggeleng "Sudah tak sesakit tadi" jawabnya.

Sehun membantu Luhan melepaskan bajunya, ia tahu tak nyaman membiarkan Luhan mengenakan baju dengan peluh seperti itu, namun tidak dengna dirinya yang masih megenakan pakaian.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membiarkan namja cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya dengan posisi berpangku berhadapan. Membuat miliknya semakin tertanam dalam hingga benar-benar menyentuh sweetspot Luhan dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Nggggghhhh~"

Sehun tahu ia telah mengenai titik surga Luhan didalam sana, terbukti dari Luhan yang semakin memeluk erat dirinya.

"Nikmat hyung?" Sehun berbisik.

"S-sudah lah, cepat lanjut ehh -khan –ahhaaa"

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali dan berhasil mengenai titik surga itu kembali.

"Aku akan mulai hyung"

Kini gerakan pinggul Sehun semakin cepat dan semakin cepat "Shhhh kau sangat nikmat Luhan" racaunya, ia mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dalam hole Luhan yang begitu erat mengapit miliknya.

Tubuh Luhan bergerak keatas dan kebawah sesuai dengan gerakan pinggul Luhan yang menyodok rectumnya dengan brutal, tak ada lagi rasa sakit seperti yang ia rasakan tadi hanya ada kenikmatan yang membuatnya terus ingin meneriakkan nama Sehun berkali-kali "Ngggh se...hun sehun sehun-ah ahh ah ahh" Luhan benar-benar terbang.

Kejantanan namja cantik tersebut kembali berkedut hendak cum bahkan tanpa bantuan tangan Sehun, sepertinya setiap hentakan pinggul Sehun selalu tepat mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Sehun ah Sehun aaaaahh hah hah hah"

Luhan kembali keluar untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, mengotori bagian perut Sehun yang masih setia mengeluar masukkan miliknya dalam hole Luhan.

"Ah ah ah aku le-lah sehun ahh"

Sehun merebahkan Luhan semain kiat menggenjot Luhan yang sudah lemas "Sebentar lagi Luhaaan- aakhhhhh" ...dan itulah erangan nikmat Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan cum pertamanya malam ini, spermanya membuncah dalam rectum Luhan, bahkan ada yang keluar karena terlalu banyak.

Sehun menarik diri, dan merebahkan diri disamping Luhan. "Istirhatlah beberapa saat hyung, setelah itu kita akan melanjutkannya lagi" ucapnya.

"Aku ragu kau baru melakukannya untuk pertama kali" Luhan bergumam, setelah menyadari betapa gaharnya Sehun diatas ranjang.

"Aku sudah banyak belajar dari video untuk malam ini"

Namja cantik tersebut tak menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak karena ia tahu Sehun pasti akan menyerangnya lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang mata milik namja cantik terbangun lebih dulu pagi itu. Ingatannya kembali terulang pada kegiatan tadi malam saat melihat namja tampan yang kini masih tertidur sambil memeluknya posesif.

"Ini sangat sakit" keluh Luhan merasakan bagian bawahnya masih terasa nyeri "Apa seperti ini rasanya seorang wanita yang kehilangan keperawananya?" gumamnya lagi.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang merasakannya" ucap Luhan lagi pada Sehun yang masih teritidur sembari memeluknya dari belakang.

"Karena kau itu sangat mempesona, kau cantik dan kau menggoda"

"Eh? kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun mempererat pelukannya "Belum, ini aku sedang mengigau saja hyung" bohongnya.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya lalu berbalik menghadap kekasihnya tersebut.

Morning kiss, Sehun memberikannya sesaat setelah Luhan menghadapnya "Apa sangat sakit hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Sangat! Kau juga harus merasakannya nanti"

Sehun mengangguk sembarangan "Ne kita boleh bertukar posisi jika kau mau, itupun jika kau sanggup menaklukan ku selama permainan, seperti aku membuat mu megnerang nikmat seperti tadi malam baby~" goda Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan ber-blushing ria dipagi hari yang sangat cerah (bagi mereka) ini.

"Kau sangat cantik hyung"

"Aku tahu itu" jawab Luhan malas "Aku mau mandi, badanku terasa lengket" ucapnya sebelum berdiri dan... "Ahk -benar-bebar perih" pekiknya sambil memegangi pinggangnya namun tetap berjalan meski dengan langkah yang terseok-seok.

Sehun yang tak tega melihatnya pun langsung mengangkat Luhan dan mengantarnya untuk mandi.

.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam mandi mereka selesai, Luhan keluar dengan dituntun Sehun "Kau membuat ku menderita" keluhnya.

"Tapi kau tetap menikmatinya bukan hyung?"

Luhan melengos kesal "Kau ini, sudah hentikan omonganmu itu mesum!" kesal Luhan

"Yak! Jangan katai aku mesum hyung!" ucapnya tak terima.

Luhan beranjak meninggalka Sehun "Tapi itu kenyataan, ah ah khhhh-" ringis Luhan saat mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidurnya, benar-benar menyiksa sepertinya.

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya jika lubangmu diobrak-abrik semalaman Oh Sehun"

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku yakin setelahnya kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi hyung, hanya ada kenikmatan"

"Setelahnya? Kau pikir kita akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja hyung, karena kau akan segera menjadi milikku"

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera menikahiku"

"Ne aku akan segera menikahimu baby"

Sehun mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, merengkuh pinggang namja cantik tersebut agar mendekat padanya, menikmati pagi mereka dengna keromantisan hanya berdua.

Sungguh kehidupan yang bahagia.

.

.

**TAMA****T ****Wkwkwk :v**

**Saya terpaksa mengubah rated gara-gara chapter ini, geli sumpah geli nulisnya, ini bisa dikarakan karya NC pertama saya -_-**

**Terimakasih yang sudah bertahan dengan cerita ini hingga akhir baik yang memberikan review follow dan fav :) saya sangat menikmati membuat dengan pair HunHan, dan saya harap anda tidak kecewa dengan ending seperti ini wkwkkwkwk :v**

**Kalian bisa mengatakannya jika masih berminat dengan cerita selanjutnya, jika tidak maka saya tidak akan melanjutkannya :3**

**Xiaoluluu**** : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ^_^ silahkan review kembali jika berminat dengan cerita selanjutnya :)**

**Utarid**** : Mungkin kristao akan ada –mungkin loh ya :3 terimakasih reviewnya**

**nisaramaidah28**** : sudah update ini dan end ahahaha **

**juniaangel58****: apa chapter ini jgua bikin tegang? Saya berterimakasih atas segala review dan sarannya selama ini :) **

**irnalee96**** : gak lama kan, ni update lagi, keep review :)**

**pinkupinku00**** : iyah saya minta maaf karena telat ya -_- dan keep review :)**

**dwiyuliani562**** : ih baby tao gak jahat kok, Cuma dalam cerita ini ajaa ahahaa, keep review ^_^**

**ani n**** : hayoo looh apa tujuan tao wkwkwk inti masalah bakal ada pada cerita selanjutnya :v keep review**

**zoldyk**** : thanks, keep review ^_^**

**HunHanCherry1220**** : ahahahaa iya panjang pendek gak masalah –asal jangan pendek bgt wkwkkw ty untuk reviewnya selama ini mbak, keep review ^_^**

**saYYou**** : huhuu saya tidak pernah berniat mencampur adukkan hati pembaca, saya hanya ingin menuangkan ide dikepala saya menjadi sebuah bahan bacaan mabk hoho, terimakasih reviewnya ^_^**

**indahmickeyminnie**** : dah gak ada konflik lagi, dah tamat ff-nya wkwkw terimakasih untuk reviewnya sepanjang cerita mbak ^_^**

**hunhanminute**** : tuh hunhan udah aku kasih enak kok wkwkwk keep review ^_^**

**ShinJiWoo920202****: gak rumit lagi kan, dah tamat ini wkwkwk, keep review :)**

**farfaridah16**** : oh, terimakasih faridah untuk selalu menyempatkan reviewnya, saya terharu sungguh ahahah keep review ne agar semua pertanyaannya terjawab :D**

**A Y P**** : Done, thanks ^_^**

**deplujung**** : gimana panjang gk de? Keep review ya :D**

**kaihunhan**** : ah terimakasih sudah menunggu kelajutannya, keep review :D**

**younlaycious88**** : tuh bukti 'cinta' yang dimaksd si baby tao ahaha keep review~**

**HJ**** : entah knpa ya, selalu lulu yang merana, bahkan pada cerita akan datang juga Luhan yang merana, hehehe keep review :D**

**chacalock**** : terima kasih sudha menunggu :) keep review**

**fitrysukma39****: nah nah inilah akhir chappienya wkwkwk gimana gmana? Thanks untuk reviewnya selama ini mbak ^_^ keep review**

**Almun**** : yang sabar ya #ikutnyesek wkkk, keep review ^_^**

**xxbayuxx**** : nah hunhan bersatu deh, dan tao akan muncul lagi pada cerita akan datang hehehe keep review ^_^**

**himekaruLI**** : dah kelar nah, jadi gak rumit lagi ya ^_^ keep review~ **

**selladebby5**** : wah wah, emang berasa ya feelnya? Terimakasih dan sudah saya update nah, keep review :D**

**HyunRa**** : sulli dah jadi baik kok hehehe keep review :D**

**chagiLu**** : nah gimana endignya? Happy kan? Tapi ngegantung gak jelas ya? Wkwkwk keep review**

**dyopororoo**** : nah gimana akhrnya? Happy ending apa tidak? Keep review ^_^**


End file.
